The Seven Nation Navy
by Bad Intenti0ns
Summary: This isn't a story about ship girls nor it is a story of humans, it is a story of those searching for their place in the world. How do you measure the weight of a decision? Through the doubt of the consequences? The stains of spilt blood? Or is it the morals of our hearts?
1. Chapter 1: Unmei no Yoru

**Chapter 1**

2130hrs

xx-xx-xxxx

Blacksite Facility within Yokohama shores

(BGM: FFXIII OST - Prelude) **Just hit up youtube, you know how it goes**

Hidden from the lights of the city by the dense treeline, a military facility kept on watch by numerous guards. Searchlights sweep the area along with patrols of security guards. In the dim moonlight, the waves brush against the beach in a soft rhythm. Walls of chain link fences topped with barbed wire enclosed the area. Heavy machine guns protect the perimeter while spotlights cut through the shadows and foliage. A heavily guarded chain link double gate opens, as a cargo truck drives through and into a concrete hangar equipped with a raised steel door. Parked trucks can also be seen next to the exterior of the concrete hangar. A nearby lighthouse scans the coastline to the sea. Cladded in combat kevlar armor, helmets, tactical vests, and equipped with SCAR** assault rifles, a group of four men stand guard on an overlooking cliff face. One is handling a searchlight while another sits on a machine gun nest.

*Yawn* "Can't wait till break to get another beer." A guard mutters sluggishly.

"I swear all you think about alcohol, alcohol, and alcohol. You already had three beers before coming onto duty did you not?" Another asks.

"Yeah but that was an hour ago."

"I'm more surprised that he isn't fucking hammered yet." A third guard joins in.

"Ah, piss off, three is nothing. Y'all a buncha pussies if ya can't even handle three."

"Just go back to attention you two, watch the sarge come over and rip our asses a new one again."

Beads of sweat run down a girl's face alongside a brown payot, falling and dissolving into the ocean. The fourth guard merely sighs as his other three compatriots are arguing amongst themselves. Two black objects bob up and under the tides while stalking the girl. Despite her efforts to increase her speed, the black objects continues to close in her position. A faint sound of tumbling rocks spreads over the cliffside and reaches the ears of one of the four guards.

"Did you hear that?" The quiet guard of the four asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"The sound of something crashing along the cliffside."

"Uhhh...no?"

"How would you expect him to hear anything when his ears and head are filled with booze?" The guard beside him retorts.

"Oh damn son." The last guard joins in.

"I'm going to check it out."

"Kay, let me know if you find ."

"Hey lazy bum go with him." One of the guards hollers to the alcoholic guard.

"It's fine. It doesn't seem to be far."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Heh, the rookie gots more balls than you two combined..."

The foliage and dirt slowly dissolve into twinkling sands of the beach, mimicking the starry sky reflecting off the moonlight. Cragged walls lay on either side of the ramp connecting the facility grounds to the beach. The guard walks down the ramp of dirt and onto the beach with his flashlight raised. His footsteps muffled by the soft, moist sand. A trail of footsteps leads away from the sea and runs along the beach, however, the footsteps appeared to be deeper than his own. As he approaches the end of the trail, the sound of laborious breathing could be heard.

"Now what do we have here?" Raising his flashlight as he examines his reward.

A pair of marble grey rectangular metal ankle boots adhered could be seen to the legs of a teenage fair skinned girl along with dark blue socks that reach below the knees. A white anchor and horizontal stripe could be seen on the socks. Marble grey contraptions armed with four deep blue tipped cylinders were attached to each thigh. A slightly torn pleated blue skirt matched to a white shirt with blue sleeves patterned with a single white stripe. The white sailor shirt was topped off by a turquoise neckerchief held together by a double knotted ribbon. A smokestack along with two exhaust ports as well as an antenna was attached to her back with a brown strap, however, one of the exhaust ports were dented and broken. A box-shaped object with two small cylinders protruded from it's front. A brown chestnut payot adorns her face while the rest of her hair is secured with a short ponytail. The guard approaches slowly and kneels down behind the girl who laid on her stomach with her upper body being held up by her left arm pushing off of the rock face.

" _Is...someone...there_?" The breathless girl asks in Japanese.

" _Ummm...can you...speak...English? My Japanese is not...very good_." The guard replies slowly.

"Uuuuu...I can _tery_." The girl responds back in poor English.

"Mind telling me who you are?" The guard asks in fluent English.

"Special type destroyer...Fubuki...first ship of the Fubuki class."

A blank expression fills the guard's face. "Uhhh...what?"

"Special type-"

"Ok, I heard you the first time. But what do you mean?" The guard hangs his head.

"Be _carreful_...they are...coming." The girl replies as she looks off the to the side of the guard.

A pair of black objects weaves above and below the waves quickly approaches the beach.

"That...can't be good."

"Oi! Send back up, I've got trouble here." The guard hollers into his radio.

-"What sort of trouble are you talking about here boy-o?" A somewhat drunk voice replies back.

"I would tell you if I knew. Just get your asses over here!"

-"Alright! Alright! We're coming."

The guard stands up, readies his rifle, and aims in the direction of the black objects approaching the beach. As they emerge from the water, a black sheen could be seen as a result of the moonlight. Jagged teeth resembling a shark, bright red eyes that pierces the waves, four legs with curved talons with a surface akin to glass. As the black objects wade out of the water, the guard opens fire with his rifle, however, the bullets bounce and ricochet off their bodies.

"The fack?" The guard exclaims as his bullets continue to create sparks off the bodies of the black creatures. Approaching the guard menacingly, soft snarls could be heard from the two. Concluding his weapon was ineffective, he pauses firing and lowers his rifle. The next instant one of the black creatures sprinted towards him and pounced with its jaws wide open. "Tch." Predicting a beeline move from his opponent the guard sidestepped, however, the black creature was able to bite onto his leg, cutting through the leg armor and slicing into his thigh.

"Ahhhrghhhh!"

As the guard screamed the second black creature used this opportunity to attack as well. Suddenly a nearby burst of bullets deflects incoming jaws of the black creature from barely reaching the bitten guard. Taking advantage of the interruption, the guard unsheathes his bayonet from his waist holster and stabs it into the eye of the black creature holding his leg hostage. In response, the black creature shakes its head, squints it's eye holes and adds further pressure to its jaws.

"Urqqqhhh...!"

Pulling out his knife with his left hand, he draws his Glock 22** pistol from his upper chest holster and sends bullets into the damaged eyehole of the creature. The black creature releases it's hostage and staggers backward from the immense pain.

"Ah, facking hell!" The guard exclaims as tries to put weight on his right leg.

"What kinda hellhole you fallen into boy-o?" The alcoholic guard holding his rifle asks with a gruff expression.

"Like hell I would know."

"And what's with the girl over there? You banging chicks over here?"

"Very funny."

The two black creatures regain their composure and ready up to attack again.

"So? What now? It doesn't seem like our rifles will work on their bodies." The injured guard asks.

"You go bring that girl back to the headquarters building while I and Liam hold these things off."

"You sure? It doesn't seem to be a fair fight with those things."

"Don't worry, unlike your sorry ass we actually have a plan." The third guard brags.

"Uh-huh." The injured guard replies with a roll of his eyes.

The injured guard limps over to the girl's side and attempts to lift her off the ground, however, he finds great difficulty in lifting her limbs where a marble grey part is attached.

"Tch, for something so small they sure weigh a shit-ton." He mutters to himself.

He quickly slings his unnecessary gear such as his rifle and bayonet and unstraps the metal parts attached to the girl. With some success, he lifts the chest of the girl onto his neck and tries to limp away as quickly as he can. The eyelids of the girl he was carrying gave off an expression filled with fatigue.

"So...What's this plan ya got Samuel?"

"Keep them busy for a bit and try to retreat away to where Curtis can mow them down with the machinegun."

"Sounds good to me." The alcoholic guard agrees with a determined grin.

"So. What's your name again?" The guard asks the girl on his back.

"Fubuki, the first ship of the Fubuki class. Are those people going to be alright?"

"Not sure, but more importantly what were those black 'things'?"

"I...don't know either…" Fubuki muttered disappointingly.

"And you said you're a...ship?!"

"A ship...girl actually."

As soon as Fubuki finished her reply, gunshots could be heard from their back.

"And what is a ship...girl?"

"Erhmmm, I'm not too sure myself...to be honest… I remember fighting...in the second world war before...I was sunk. And then I...remember waking up a...two days ago in a white...room."

"Ohhhh boy, so many questions, so little answers, wonderful." The guard replied as he entered a large building made up of grey concrete and steel doors. Sirens and alarms began to ring out throughout the facility.

'There goes the element of surprise' The guard thought.

Entering one of the brightly lit one-story buildings, a man asked loudly as he stood up from his desk filled with various papers. "State your name, rank, and squad number soldier."

Taking off his helmet, the guard was young compared to one questioning him. His face gave off a face of Asian descent and his height sat at five feet and ten inches "Jackson, acting corporal, squad 4." The guard replied in the same volume to in order for his voice to be heard over the blaring sirens.

"So you're one of the murkies the base hired. What's happening out there son? And who's that gal on your back?"

Taking note of the three chevrons on the man's uniform Jackson replied. "Some black creatures crawled out of the sea and began to attack the base. I believe they were after this girl Sargent, however, I am unsure of the reason being."

"Sounds fishy as all hell." Noticing the deep red stains on Jackson's leg.

"For now just get yourself to the MIR before you bleed all over the place and bring that girl also, she looks mighty banged up. On the double, chop chop."

"Yes, Sargent!"

Until now he had not noticed the charred and torn areas of her body and uniform, however, unlike red stains that usually accompany an injury, the stains on the girl were dark grey.

On the west of the blacksite facility, a group of four shadows moved under the cover of trees. Moving quickly but silently, the group approaches a ledge of a rock overlooking the facility. A shadow picks up a pair of binoculars and scans the facility.

"...mmmm." The shadow hums as they take note of the seaside battle occurring in the eastward of the facility.

"Ey, stop humming and tell me the fug is going on!? Are we still doing this shiet or not!?" A large shadow utters loudly from behind.

"Calm down. Well Marshall, what's it going to be." A shadow beside him asks.

"Contact Jackal, ask, then go." The shadowy figure responds while holding the binoculars.

"You sure? You might blow his cover."

"Just do it."

Keep note of it to himself a voice sounded from a small earpiece in his left ear. "Boss you there? What's going on?"

"Seems like another team decided to crash this party. Also, they got my right leg crippled for the time being, so my mobility will be somewhat impaired for the night."

"Are they after the secret weapon as well?"

"Unsure but a good chance that they are planning to though has military supplies it is unlikely that they would come all this way just for that."

"Should we go to Boss?"

"No, not yet at least. Those things that came after I appear to be the vanguard of trouble, most likely scouts. Since they were most likely destroyed, we'll bide our time and wait for the right moment when the whole enemy force shows up, then we will let those two fight it out while we go in with a smash and grab while they are occupied. If they don't show up, the base will relax their guard so it will be easier for us regardless."

"All right Boss."

"Alright ETA in five. Jackal out."

"Boss says to bide our time and wait until a better opportunity arrives since there was an enemy attack on the base just moments ago. He said he will be at the medical facility in the base for the time being."

"Abnormal," Marshall adds.

"How so?"

"Unlikely, that plan B needed."

"Is that not why you have backup plans? So that if the first plan fails, you have something to fall back on?"

"Misunderstanding, unlikely another knows this facility," Marshall explains as he un-slings his sniper rifle, looking through the scope to observe potential targets.

Taking a second to process his reply, the shadow behind him begins to lead the remaining two figures down the hillside.

"That's a strange wound, even for guys like you." A man in combat fatigues says, though his arm contains a white banner decorated with a red cross.

Jagged holes and cuts were imprinted on Jackal's mid-thigh with streams of blood running down. The wounds however quite shallow compared to the teeth seen on the black creatures he had fought earlier.

-"Reminds me of the time I got bitten by a dog," Jackal replies.

A brightly lit lengthy room filled with numerous turquoise hospital beds and white curtains. Blinders blocked any sight from the facility grounds. The medical officer reached over to a steel cart filled with various drugs, disinfectants, cleaning tools, and obtained a roll of gauze.

-"But here's the problem dog bites don't rip holes in your muscles." The medic asks as he searches his cabinet for medical kits.

"And? What about that missy over there?" The medical officer asks as he turns his face towards Fubuki, who is currently dressed in a light blue medical gown.

-"She...was being chased by the same creatures who gave me this wound, which come to think of it, they resemble those mechanical dogs the rich girls like to stuff in their purses, except much bigger. You hear or seen anything like that doc?"

-"No idea. First I've ever seen those wounds, to be honest. But that girl you brought in, second degree burns, broken metal fragments punctures, cuts, bruises, and maybe even a concussion. She looks like she took a field trip to an army base while it was being under attack." The medic confesses as he ties up Jackal's leg with gauze.

"I'm not even sure how she's still up and walking. Plus where did she get her clothes? The navy cadet store?" The officer concludes with a laugh.

"Well, you can stay here for a bit until she wakes up, but I have to take care of other gimps** right now." The medic says he leaves the room.

'Now then what shall I do with you?' Jackal wonders as his eyes wander to Fubuki's body lies quietly.

Collecting his current knowledge of tonight's events, he imagines the moment where he was carrying her as she explained her situation as well as recollecting the appearance of his black bodied foes from earlier.

'Hmm, I got her name; says she's a destroyer ship; no concrete info on those black things besides that they could chew through kevlar and only weak to bullets in their eyes; and...they came from the water or the sea for that matter. Doesn't know anything about herself, or perhaps I haven't cracked her yet. Maybe I'll try get some indirect info with some more questions.'

After a half hour, Fubuki's eyelids slowly rise and her eyes slowly adjust to the brightness of the infirmary.

"Where am I?"

"Medical inspection room." A familiar voice answers her question in the direction of her right side.

The man who carried her is now sitting in a chair reading a magazine with an eccentric western man wielding two rifles in each hand on the cover.

"Did you carry me here?"

"Well, I don't think people here really care much about carrying strange girls in sailor uniforms here without going through administrative BS(Bullshit) first. Though I did not count in the pervs." Jackal answers but mutter his second sentence.

"And! Where did my clothes go!?" Fubuki blushes lightly after noticing her current clothing consists of a medical gown and her underwear.

Jackal looks off to his right while Fubuki follows his gaze. Her clothes although cut and burnt in certain areas were folded up in a neat pile on a chair beside her.

"...I see." Reeling, somewhat embarrassed by her sudden outburst.

-"You ready to play?"

"Play?"

-"We're going to play twenty-one questions where I ask you something and you answer for the grand prize of nothing!" Jackal exclaims in a monotone voice.

"...sure?" Fubuki replies with an unsure expression towards Jackal's sarcasm.

-"Question one, where did you come from?"

"...Kanagawa"

-"Where in Kanagawa? This place also falls under the jurisdiction of that area if you didn't know." Jackal responds assertively.

"Err….I'm not sure exactly but it was a place fifty kilometers south-west from here," Fubuki replies nervously.

"But! I need help to save the other ship girls. Onegai (Please), I beg of you, please help me save them!" Fubuki pleads.

"You have to give me more than that. First of all, I don't even have an approximate location. Secondly, I have no idea what I am up against if tonight is any indication of what I will have to deal with. Third, you're asking a random stranger or strangers to risk their lives for what exactly? You can't just go all willy nilly with problems like this girl."

Looking down on her bed covers "I...I know I'm in no position to ask for help for something like this, but...but I don't know where else to...go, or...or even who to ask."

-"All right then, explain to me the situation in thirty seconds with less than five sentences."

-"What? But, but, how."

-"Ah ah ah. Just...do it."

-"I woke up...in some sort of white colored room...inside a large black box with people in goggles and...and lab coats...and there were other ship girls with me as I woke up...and-"

A sudden explosion rocks the facility as it breaks off Fubuki's sentence.

-"Too bad sounds like we're out of time. Get dressed, we're leaving."

"Ehhh?! But, but what about the people here? Won't they be killed?"

"They will buy us time while we escape with what they are after. Once they know their goal is gone, they will leave."

-"Eh? You know what they are after?" Fubuki asks as the sounds of explosions draw closer and become more frequent.

-"I have a good idea of what their objectives are yes. But we must make haste. Come on now! Get dressed." Jackal orders as he pulls the curtain over Fubuki and proceeds to put on his own gear.

-"...uuuuuuu," Fubuki whines as she put on her clothes.

"Hmmm...five magazines of blackout and four mags of five sevens** huh."Emptying his pistol and rifle to count his available ammunition. After which he switches off the safety on each of his weapons as he put on his rifle sling, however, he cocks his pistol before putting it on his chest pistol holster.

"Eh? Where? Where is my rigging?"

-"Rigging?"

-*Yes, it has my weapons, boilers, engines, fuel tanks, and other equipment."

Recalling earlier events Jackal recalls the metal contraptions he found attached to Fubuki's body when she was collapsed on the beach.

"It's on the beach, but there is no time, the enemy is probably swarming the beach by this point. Just follow me."

As Jackal scans the hallway outside the patient rooms the lights flickers on and off in the hallway. Nurses and medical officers alike were running back and forth.

"Come! Quickly!"

Fubuki and Jackal quickly jog down the hallway and exits the building through an emergency exit. As they take in their surroundings, explosions, gunfire, and shouts fill the air. The night sky was not splattered with bursts of red and yellow. Lifting up his SCAR** rifle, Jackal cocks the first round into the firing chamber of the rifle.

"Jackal where the hell are ya!?**" An exclaimed voice echoes through his earpiece.

"Three minutes. Is Marshall in position on the hills?"

"Ready." A monotone voice joins in.

"All right we got a guest joining us tonight and I have not disclosed the true nature of our mission, thus be mindful of what you say."

-"Roger that."

-"Understood."

"You! What are you doing here!? Intruders are attacking the base, go to the front gate and assist them!" A commanding voice calls out to Jackal. Dressed in the same gear as Jackal, however, a thin stripe above a thick stripe could be seen on his chest piece. The sound of a SCAR rifle responds to the source of the voice, splitting open throat and neck.

"You! What are you doing!?" A man beside the one who commanded shouted as he raised his rifle towards Jackal, however, a similar fate fell upon him as a .338 Lapua Magnum bullet bursts through his mid-chest spilling blood and pieces of his organs onto the ground. Stumbling backward at the scene, her hand reflexively covers her mouth as drops of blood splatters onto her uniform.

"Thanks, Marshall."

"Affirmative." A low voice responds through his earpiece.

"...Why? Why did you...kill them?" A somewhat distraught Fubuki asks.

"They were impeding our progress, there is no time to waste, let's go," Jackal responds as he returns back into running.

-"I...I don't want to kill more people. Watching them die was already..urk!...Too much." Fubuki quivers as she squats down while holding her hands beside her temples. Tears begin to well on her widened eyes.

"Look, we don't have time for this, those black 'things' are coming in and shooting up the base and we need to get out of here."

-"BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED THEM!" A shaken shout cries out from her mouth while her breathing destabilizes.

Kneeling down to match Fubuki's squatting position, placing both his index and middle finger to the side of his temples, Jackal closes his eyes and inhales deeply. Then he opens his palms and creates a loud clap in front of Fubuki's face causing her to fall back onto her butt.

"AH! Wha-?" Fubuki yelps as her hyperventilating cease.

Placing his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me, this place here? We're on a battlefield and we are outmatched, SO we need to focus taking away what the enemy came here for an escape. Those guys that I just shot, they're going to keep us in here until we are all dead along with the rest of the grunts while their officers escape. Unlike the grunts here I would like to think I have at least half a brain to not end up like them and I presume you would be the same as well unless I misjudged you. If you **WANT** to get out of here alive and find help for your little quest, I suggest you calm down and focus on what you need to do. Pride and honor should be saved for the press, while trust and sacrifice should be given to those you truly believe that deserves it. You may have that throwing your life away is the best way to go, **HOWEVER,** do not forsake yourself when you have something important to get done. **YOU GOT THAT!?** "

"Yes...sir." A taken back Fubuki replies.

"All right now pick up the pace, we wasted enough time already." Jackal remarks as he stands back up. Soon they reach a truck next to a concrete warehouse and approached it on the right side of the truck. From the other side of the truck, three people walk into their sight. A burly man covered up from head to toe with black ceramic armor plates. Knee pads and shin guards protect the legs while custom fit wrist guards and finger guards shield the arms. A double-layered upper chest piece combined with shoulder pauldrons and a neck gaiter gives off an impression of a human tank. Yet the face of the wearer was hidden away in a rigid and scratched yet polished biker helmet sporting a reflective visor. A bandolier of shotgun shells hangs over his chest while pouches and magazine holders hang off his lower abdomen lined with an arrays MOLLE attachment systems**. On his back sports a sawed-off Remington R870 tactical shotgun** while an Origin 12 automatic shotgun** hangs on the other side of his back. On his right hip, a pistol holster could be seen with a wooden grip attached to a chrome surface.

On his left was a man wearing a white lab coat along with a white dress shirt and tie. Brown rectangular pouches were attached to his black belt which held up his black dress pants. In his hands was an MPSD76** personal defense weapon outfitted with an angled foregrip, flip up polymer iron sights, and a side mounted compact laser module. On his lower left abdomen, a black matte pistol grip could be seen from the holster.

While his right side stood a man with a hidden light ballistic vest underneath his blazer jacket. A black-tie held his white collared dress shirt together. A pair of black sunglasses blocked any line of sight to his eyes. A SCARAB carbine was slung over his body. Black business slacks and dress shoes completed the appearance of an FBI agent.

Together a bipolar trio of men lined up with their weapons at the ready before Jackal and Fubuki.

-"Legion," Jackal speaks to the heavily armored man.

-"Jackal." A speaker sounds from his helmet.

-"Thanks for joining us today gents," Jackal notes to the two men standing beside the heavily armored man. Stretching out his right hand in the process.

"A pleasure sir." The black-suited man walks forward to shake his hand.

-"Is my gear in the back?"

-"Yessir."

-"And everyone knows the game plan?" and the three men nod in response.

-"Didn't tell you to bring just the Remington**? You can't just hold off enemies in cover with just buckshot and darts."

-"Don't worry it's not that heavy anyways plus you really looking down on me now? This weight is nothing for me." Legion remarks with a wide smile.

-"I'm not looking down at anyone, I need some breathing room in case we need to hustle the objective."

-"Fine, fine, you lousy donkey."

"So who's she?" Legion asks as he directs and narrows his eyes down to Fubuki causing her to take a step back from his gaze.

-"A little mermaid all beached up on the shore," Jackal replies with a sneer.

-"The fugs that supposed to mean? Whatever just take your damn nasty habits somewhere else. And here." Legion tosses a chestnut brown backpack towards Jackal.

-"Thanks and bring static shells and C4s along. You know what just ditch the extra leg and wrist armor and just blitz this popsicle stand home."

-"And here I was thinking I get to have some fun today."

-"You'll get your fun, don't you worry pretty little head about that...alright head towards the hangar, I'll catch up with you guys in a second."

The trio walks away with Legion stripping himself of his extra armor and stomping away towards the concrete hangar. Opening the backpack, several magazines of .300 blackout ammunition inside an ammo vest, two suppressors, a white rail mounted LED, a microlaser gadget, a reflex sight, an under-barrel grenade launcher, several 40mm grenades with white and yellow tips held on a waist-length bandolier, a pair of holographic glasses, and an arm mounted touchscreen computer.

Ejecting his magazine and his chambered bullet, he loads a magazine from the new ammo vest into his rifle and cocks the rifle. He then screws on a suppressor onto his SCAR** and onto his Five-Seven** pistol. Unscrewing the Aimpoint 1x magnification sight off the top rail of his rifle and replaces it with the reflex sight. Sliding the LED onto one of the Picatinny rails on his rifle, he then mounts the laser sight to his pistol trigger guard and tightens the straps of the arm-mounted computer onto his left arm. Jackal finishes by putting on the holographic glasses and the grenade bandolier, the words 'initializing heads-up display' in the center of his view. Soon afterward a compass rose to the top of his view, a minimap appears on the bottom left of his field of view, and three green diamonds focused on the center of his field of view fifty meters away could be seen he looks at each one. As he puts on each piece of equipment, Fubuki looks with intrigue as to what purpose each object served.

"Fubuki there is a warm seat on the truck there, so why don't you take a seat for a bit while I finish some business first?" Jackal asks with a smile.

"Eh? Uh...sure." Fubuki replies as she climbs into the rear seat of the cabin of the truck.

"Sate, Doshi yo kana? (Now then, how shall I do this?)" Jackal mutters to himself as he races off to joins his compatriots.

(BGM Nier - The Sound of the End)

Approaching a side door to the concrete hangar, the man with the white lab coat swipes a keycard on the security terminal as he notes Jackal's approach, with that the door swings open allowing the group inside. The lights inside flicker from the pounding of explosions, while the hallway is littered with concrete fragments, metal debris, and hanging electrical wiring.

"For a concrete hangar, this sure got banged the fug up!" Legion exclaims with a laugh.

Walking over debris fallen from the walls and ceiling, an arm sullen with blood could be seen from a pile of concrete bricks as they walked down the hallway.

"Feels like this could collapse on us any second now." The man in the black suit notes.

"Then we best hurry along." Responds Jackal as the group begins to pick up speed to a jog. As they peek around the corners, similar destruction and bodies could be seen. Brushing past countless doors the group eventually reached a large industrial elevator capable of fitting a smart car. The man in the white lab coat pressed the button to call the elevator, however, only silence responded.

"God fugging damn it seriously? Now what?" Legion exclaimed with a bang of his fist.

Surveying his environment, Jackal spots a bent yet thin metal rod next to him.

"Here. Pry it open." Tossing the rod to Legion.

Taking swings at elevator doors, the metal rod eventually dented a small indentation into the metal doors allowing him to insert the rod deeper into the gap between the doors.

"Herghhhhhh..ahhhHHHAH!"

Although the doors put resistance towards being opened, the metal bar pried open into the shaft of the elevator with the bent nature of the rod holding open the doors though sounds of bending came from the rod. Darkness greeted Legion as he peered into the elevator shaft.

"Lights on gents, one by one head down the shaft using the elevator cables and Legion hand one of the C4s."

"Ok? Catch."

Receiving the C4 packet from Legion, Jackal places it on the wall closest to the exterior. As the group slides down the elevator cable, static sparks flickered in the darkness. Landing on the elevator, the group opened the top cover of the elevator. Dropping down into the elevator, it's white LEDs** gave off a dim buzz in the air.

"Seems like the elevator still works yet the call buttons up top do not seem to work," Jackal notes.

The man dressed in white pressed the opens doors button. As the doors slid open with a groan. Red emergency lights could be seen flashing in a large concrete room that the elevator has opened to. Metal and cardboard boxes alike were laid over the cracked concrete floor, broken. Exposed wiring and damaged consoles also littered the room.

"Spread out, eyes peeled for any particularities."

As the group surveyed the surroundings with their flashlights, Legion stepped onto a puddle of fluid. A bright crimson reflected off the white light. Following the trail of red, a corpse with mangled jagged punctures in a curved pattern in various spots could be seen leaning against the wall. His blood streaked off the grey rough walls.

"Ey, boss man. You might want to check this out." Legion calls monotonously to Jackal. On his holographic glasses a target cursor locked on towards a heat signature. Stepping over the mounds of debris of concrete and metal Jackal examines the wounds of the corpse. The corpse worn a white now dyed crimson torn dress shirt along with a black necktie and dress pants. A broken headset laid next to him on his left.

"That doesn't seem like something any crumbling debris would make. Hmmm…still warm must have been killed a few hours ago max. Too...abnormal yet reeks of...an ambush." Jackal notes.

Reaching towards the wounds in the corpse, he inserts his finger into the wound yet he could not feel the end of the wound. 'Deep.' Mentally noted by Jackal.

-"You guys get anything else over there?" Jackal calls out.

-"Just more dead, boss."

Moving over to observe the other carcasses, similar patterns of blood could be seen. 'Hmmm'

-"Jackal, take a look," Legion calls out.

Approaching Legion, a low yet long black box with a gloss like texture reflected with a white shine due to the flashlights. It's angled edges and corners gave off the impression of a burial capsule.

-" Looks like that's what we came for," Jackal notes.

As Jackal walks over to the object a bent metal beam collides with his right thigh.

"Oww…!" Yelps Jackal as he staggers over his pain.

Looking down on his leg, blood began to pour into his gauze in a curved manner. A shocked expression strikes his face as his pain began to simmer down.

"EYES Sharp, we may have hostiles in the area." Whispers Jackal.

(Atmosphere music: Nier - The Sound of the End/Dynamic)

Surveying their surroundings once again, silence and darkness answer their actions. Suddenly a pair of crimson beams shimmers in his direction out of the blend of red emergency lighting. Holographic visor and glasses of Jackal and Legion began to detect light orange heat signatures from the darkness. Another pair of bright crimson sheen joins in from the right of Jackal. The concrete rubble began to slide away revealing a reminiscent black sheen. Curved yet smooth textures undamaged from the rough concrete. Neon red eyes that beam as if it were a laser. White jagged jaws pouring with translucent white smoke. Slowly approaching the four men, a loud crash could be heard from the tall ceiling of the large room. Soon after another crash broke open the concrete ceiling near the direction of the elevator. Emerging from the smoke, long black hair with two side buns in the corner of her head. Hazing wide ultramarine eyes, black armored elbow gloves, black and grey sailor one-piece dress held together by a black necktie adorned with a hazing blue eyed skull ornament. Yet all these features pale in comparison to her absence of any legs which instead have been replaced with one white straight tank tread with two dual gun turrets mounted next to her tread.

" _Hou**_...? It seems the cockroaches was not all eradicated from here." The humanoid figure spoke with a sneer as the turrets next to her tread slowly raised itself upwards in the direction of the group of four.

**End**

**Estimated Time of Arrival

**SCAR Rifle: Projected from the experimental H&K XM8 rifle. SCAR comes from the ( **S** uperior **C** ombat **A** ssault **R** ifle) abbreviation, it consists of a variety of parts made of metal, polymer, and rubber. Being highly modular and accepting of aftermarket accessories. Its popularity is associated with its versatility to be modded into any roles it is assigned to, whether it be close quarters battles as a rapid-fire carbine, long range duels as a designated marksman rifle, or suppressing opponents through sheer volume of fire as a light machine gun. It's modular rail systems also allows for various attachments to be mounted onto the weapon itself. Chambered in .300 blackout, .30 Remington ,or .308 Winchester. The XM SCAR family also includes the popular bullpup variant utilizing predecessor 5.56x45mm rounds to maintain lower felt recoil despite it's blazing rate of fire.

**Origin 12 shotgun. Created by Fostech industries located in the United States. This polymer, magazine fed, semi-automatic shotgun was based on the Russian Saiga 12 semi-auto shotgun. It's main difference is the overall external polymer appearance and extra mounting rails and tactical accessories added into the shotgun. Also like the saiga 12 it can be fitted with a twenty shell drum magazine, increasing it's overall ammo capacity.

**The MPSD76, also known as the machine pistol silenced 76 was a weapon from an old era brought into a new body. As one of the key defining characteristics of a firearm was the size of the bullet it fired, the MPSD76 draws it's roots from the second world war as the American light rifle project. The cartridge fired by the M1 Carbine was lower in performance compared to later intermediate rounds such as the standard 5.56mm NATO or the 7.62x39mm found in the AK rifles. However as it was redesigned for a more modern, subsonic role for a compact PDW(personal defense weapon). Featuring an integrated suppressor, angled foregrip, next-gen light up iron night sights, and a three round burst to prevent the user from wasting ammunition from its meager 24 round magazine. Despite it's initial criticism, new generations of firearms users have slowly accepted it into the fold.

**Five-Seven Pistol. Created by FN Herstal, it possesses unique high-velocity bullets designed for greatest armor penetration compared to traditional 9mm Parabellum bullets. It also boasts the greatest handgun capacity of existing pistols with a whopping 20 rounds. Exceptionally light at 1.6lbs unloaded, yet composes of surprisingly light yet powerful 5.7mm cartridges, it has become a must-have sidearm for any law enforcer, military personnel, and underworld hitman.

**Blackout ammunition refers to the .300 Blackout ammunition for the AR-15 weapons platform. It's defining characteristic is the ability to be used in AR-15 platforms without heavy modifications to the weapon whether the rounds were made for silent subsonic or whiplash supersonic purposes.

**AR-15 platforms refers to the weapons platform associated with the M16, M4A1, M416 rifles. Designed by Eugene Stoner.

**MOLLE load bearing equipment refers to the equipment connecting system that allows attachment various equipment carriers to one's load-bearing vest or carrier. It's main purpose was to allow one to easily attach, swap, or remove bags, pouches, holsters from one's ammo carrier or vest.

**Remington. A popular small arms company that features tried and true rifles and more importantly shotguns that stood the test of time for centuries. Their most popular model was their Remington R870 Tactical shotgun commonly carried by law enforcers, military combatants, and security personnel. Rugged and black, simple yet reliable, this power pump action shotgun is the symbol of Remington itself. However more and more of their competitors are incorporating bullpup shotguns of the future as their superior capacity, compact sizes, and lightweight construction is proving to be straight upgrades from shotguns of the past.

**LEDs. Light emitting diodes. Bright and efficient light sources.

**Foreign languages are written in italics.


	2. Chapter 2: Alones

2210hrs

xx-xx-xxxx

Blacksite Underground Research Facility

"SCATTER!" Commanded Jackal.

(BGM Madoka Magica - Absolute Configuration)

With his command, the group of four doves for the nearest obstruction from the projectiles fired from their blue-eyed adversary. As the rounds fired from the guns struck the ground where the four were standing, four explosions the size of a campfire lit up the dimly lit red room. The two black oval headed creatures began to rush towards two of the four men from the other side of the room.

"Legion buy us some time with that talking AGV**. Kuro**, Shiro** take care of one of those black runners. I got this one"

"Aye, aye." Responded Legion with a wide grin as he readies his shotgun.

"Roger." "Affirmative." and the two men each dressed in opposing colors moved towards one of the black creatures.

Following behind while glancing back towards Legion taking cover from the high explosive projectiles fired in rapid succession. Explosions and blasts of buckshot shook the air while flashes of muzzles trembled the darkness from the dim crimson.

While the two men were focused on the closer black creature. Jackal fired a few rounds off his suppressed SCAR, however, the bullets were deflected from its head with a pitiful ping. Smirking in response as his opponent began to run quickly in his direction. Stowing away his rifle and withdrawing his combat straight-edged knife and five-seven pistol, he assumes a low stance with his left foot forward.

"Avoid the jaws, strike down its body, and go for the eyes," Jackal mutters into his microphone while closing his eyes. Focusing only on the sound of the footsteps of his approaching opponent and muting out any background noise, he breathes in deeply, slides his right foot slightly backward, and scrunches the gravel with pressure. As it approached within six meters of Jackal the black creature leaped from the concrete floor, jaws wide open hoping to tear apart Jackal's abdomen apart. Quickly kicking upwards with his right foot to his right leg and holding his foot steadfast for a half second before slamming his heel like a falling guillotine, crushing shut his opponent's wide jaws as it's body slaps against the concrete floor. Using his forward momentum from his right foot, he kicks off his left leg and mounts his on top of his opponent. Despite placing his whole weight on the black creature's body it struggles and attempts to shake off Jackal. However, locking his legs in place and covers the eyes, Jackal remains steadfast atop it's back. Pulling away from his right hand, Jackal begins to stab the eye of the black creature. Realizing his intentions after a few missed attempts by Jackal, the black creature begins to run and shake furiously to remove Jackal off it's back. With some luck he managed to insert his knife into the eye socket of his opponent, causing it to screech with a horrible sound akin to metal surfaces being ground repeatedly. Removing the hand covering the other eye, he began to rapidly empty the twenty round magazine of his pistol into the left eye. Unable to withstand further harassment, the black creature brakes suddenly as it makes a sharp turn at 40km/hr, flinging Jackal to the floor. However, he was able to recover quickly with subsequent rolls along the ground. His opponent, however, could not sense the pile of debris ahead of it and collided, causing the pile of concrete debris to topple over and buried the front half of its body.

As Jackal was undergoing his duel with his opponent, the two men who served under him were fighting defensively as they were alternating parries, side steps, and shooting their weapons. Many of the bullets that flew towards the black creature were deflected with ease, creating sequences of pings and ricochets. As the black creature launched itself towards one of the two, it's prey would evade while the other took shots with his weapon, however, due their ineffectiveness with bullets the process undergone repeatedly with the same outcome.

"Dammit!" The man in the black suit cursed as he grit his teeth.

"Avoid the jaws, strike down its balance, and go for the eyes." He heard Jackal's whispers from his earpiece.

"Ah, fuckit." The man cursed as he withdrew a fragmentation grenade from his suit's inner pocket and pulled the pin but held the safety lever in its place just before his opponent turned around. As he waited for the black creature to leap towards him with its jaws wide open, he tossed the grenade into the mouth of the creature.

"Eat that, you piece of shiet." As he hops back to dodge the black creature.

One second later, the black creature was tossed up by the subsequent explosion into the air by one meter before falling down. Taking out his last grenade he decided to throw it into its jaws again, however as he threw his grenade a small gun barrel aimed towards him from inside the throat of the creature. Unable to react. A bullet the size of 10mm in diameter struck him in the lower chest, exploding in the process and tearing apart his suit jacket and the underlying hidden ballistic vest. A crater shaped wound the size of a baseball filled with black shrapnel on his abdomen could be seen. The impact itself pushed him back by three meters, however, the grenade he readied beforehand went off subsequently after sending the creature upwards and the black suited man flying through the air with his eyes still wide open. Tumbling along the ground and slamming against the wall with a hideous slap of crimson akin to the patterns created by the other corpses. The man in white ran towards the man in black and checking his pulse on his neck despite his body being filled with the shrapnel of various sizes.

"Dammit! Shiet! Fuck!" The man in the white lab coat cursed at his fallen comrade.

Although the black creature recovered from the second blast, the man in the white lab coat raced over to the black creature and kicked it with the top of his foot.

"Urghhh! Sonva..!" The man yelled out in pain.

The black creature opened its jaws again.

"NRghhh…" Snarled the man and he sprays his bullets into the mouth of the black creature causing it to twitch wildly from the impacts of his SCARAB carbine rounds striking its insides. As the carbine magazine runs empty, he continues to press the trigger repeatedly, creating clicking sounds in the process. Sparks of electricity and black fluid pour out of the mouth of the black creature. Jackal runs over to see the black-suited man painted red and the white lab coat man hyperventilating.

"Ha..ha...ha...haa"

-"Hey! Hey! Come on! Get it together!" Jackal says as he slaps the shoulder of the man in the white lab coat at the same moment he exhaled his lungs causing him to slow down his breathing. Peering over towards the man in the black suit, it was unlikely he survived the blast.

"We gotta finish this, mourn for him later." Urged Jackal as he stretched his hand out towards the man in white. Although the two black creatures were killed explosions and blasts of a shotgun continue to fill the room with booming percussion. The two headed towards the direction of Legion while moving from cover to cover. A similar battle was ensuing as the humanoid creature pursued Legion as he took shots from his shotgun occasionally while diving for cover as his previous cover was destroyed. Although a stalemate had occurred between the two, a bullet managed to hit Legion's left shoulder blade causing him to crash into a pile of debris. Just as the black humanoid took this opportunity to approach with a finishing blow, rifle rounds flew from behind it and struck its head and upper chest. As Jackal and the white man approached, the creature turned it's turrets to fire at their approach. The explosive projectiles caused them to stagger unpredictably, yet only receiving light bruising from the explosive shrapnel.

-"What a piece of shit." Rubbing his grazed right arm.

"What's the gameplan boss?"

-"You got any more of those C4s lying around?"

"Yah but I already tried that and that thing just shrugged it off like nothin'."

-"Just give me one and toss it when I give the signal."

"Toss it where?"

-"You'll know."

"I don't know what kind of trick you got up your sleeve but I can hear you rats whispering you know." The humanoid AGR sneered.

Aiming his under-mounted grenade launcher, Jackal launches a smoke grenade at the feet of humanoid AGR.

-"That's your almighty plan? Ha, what simple-minded roaches you are! Did you not know I can see what you are doing through the smoke?" The AGR said as it switched on it's optical infrared night vision lens. Although it could see the smokescreen, it had difficulty with observing the white figures of its enemies. As expected a C4 was right next to her feet. Quickly moving backward with the addition of the recoil of shooting its turrets forward, it suffered minimal damage despite within the blast radius of the C4.

"Is that the best you can do? Ha ha ha."

-"Is that so?" Asks Jackal as presses the detonation lever.

A large explosion sounded from above the humanoid AGR. Quickly moving its eyes upwards, the cloud of dust and smoke hid away the falling concrete that quickly buried it and knocking it down in the process. Despite being buried its arms struggled to dig itself out.

"Now bite the dust ya fack."

"Alright secure the package and get the hell out!" Jackal commanded.

In response, the three men rushed towards the black rectangular capsule and attempted to lift it.

"God why is this so facking heavy! On three push! THREE!" Exclaimed Jackal.

The capsule was slowly pushed towards in the direction of the elevator. Just as they reached elevator Jackal quickly pressed the open button and rushed to push the capsule into the elevator. However, the humanoid AGR had dug itself out of its entrapment and began to rush towards them in rage. Due to its raging mentality, it's shots were inaccurate as they ducked behind the capsule. Quickly pressing the ground floor button and close doors button, he flicked a half salute as the doors closed. A large smash sounded from the other side of the double doors creating a large dent in the process.

(BGM Payday 2 - Where's the Van?!)

"Fuh! Jesus Christ. Goddamn crazy beyatch won't give up huh!?" Legion shouts towards the door.

The metal elevator moves with a grinding screech as it moves up the elevator shaft. The trembles from the repeated pounding of the doors slowly become quieter.

"Ha...we...left him down there didn't we?" The man in the white lab coat exasperated as he slid to the floor on his bottom.

"It could not be helped, his sacrifice allowed us to live. Also, it seemed like he died before landed." Jackal assures.

Suddenly a loud bang emanated from the bottom of the elevator.

"...!?...! GET ON THE CAPSULE!" Jackal yelled.

Explosive rounds rapidly juggled the elevator as Jackal and Legion leaped towards the corners of the elevators, however, the man in the white coat was late in his reactions as an explosive bullet struck his bottom, knocking him onto his back.

"LEGION!"

"On it!" Replied Legion as he picked up the man with little effort due to his bulky and thick muscles.

"That b*tch just doesn't know when to give up ah!?"

A moment later, the elevator had stopped and the metal opened, revealing the flickering hallway the four men had passed through earlier. Tossing the man in the white out of the elevator, the two men leaped out of the elevator and began dragging the black capsule out of the elevator.

"Goddamn, this is gonna take forever!"

"Marshall! Do you read!?"

"Affirmative."

"We need help in securing the package, drive the truck next to the side of the hangar! Repeat! Drive the truck next to the side of the hangar!"

"Confirmed."

"Legion? Any more C4s?"

"Just one."

"Perfect. Give it here."

Taking the C4 from Legion, Jackal runs into the elevator while keeping his body next to the side of the elevator and opens the top hatch. Tossing it through the hatch, he jumps out of the elevator and presses the detonator. With a loud boom, the metal cable hoop breaks off the elevator, sending the elevator crashing down the shaft. The impact of a half ton elevator echoes throughout the shaft. The other C4 placed on the wall earlier also exploded, scattering concrete debris in all directions.

"Fugging A Jack! At least tell me yer gonna blow the other one" Yelps Legion.

-"Filthy swine..." Mutters Jackal.

After three minutes, a tanned cargo truck arrives by the exposed hole on the hangar walls. Pushing the capsule and body into the cargo hold, Legion climbed onto the back of the cargo hold while Jackal climbed into the shotgun seat** while lifting Fubuki with his right arm onto his lap. Explosions, corpses, fires, and craters littered the facility. Black creatures with jaws could be seen searching the area.

"Fuehhh!?" The firmness of Jackal's arm shocked Fubuki.

"Hit it!" and the truck accelerated towards the front of the facility, ramming and running over multiple black creatures during the process. The body of the truck bobs up and down from the smoking craters and black creatures. Some of the black creatures could be seen opening their mouths and aiming their cannons due to the headlights of the truck.

"Duck!" Shouts Jackal.

A shower of bullets strikes in every direction of the truck. The windshield shatters into countless pieces while the nose of the truck is deeply dented by each bullet. Occasionally a small explosion would occur from the barrage of bullets. The truck slows with each impact and grey smoke begins to flow out of the engine fins.

"Ekkkk!" Yelps Fubuki.

-"Hope you got a God cause I'd start prayin'!" A booming voice comes from the cargo hold.

Explosions of shotgun shells firing rapidly and heavy laughter could be heard from the cargo hold.

While under the dashboard Marshall presses harder on the gas pedal, causing the truck to accelerate once again and smashes through the chainlink gates. The truck flies through the air for a second before bouncing onto the road.

*sigh* "Haven't gotten to do stuff like this in a long long time." Notes Jackal as he stumbles back onto his headrest with Fubuki on his lap again.

"This is?" Mumbles Marshall through his muffler.

"Fubuki, a ship girl or so she says."

"What?"

-"See? Nobody here ever heard such a thing called a ship girl and everyone here has done and seen things stranger than fiction." Jackal remarks and looks towards Fubuki.

-"uuuuuu…"

-"In summary, we have no idea besides the fact they can carry some really heavy toys with just their bare hands. And she took the time come here from where...was...it? A hundred and fifty kilometers from here."

Fubuki nods nervously.

Inhaling and a deep breath, Jackal looks out to the starry night out of the front window frame as the wispy breeze circulated through the broken windows.

(BGM Payday 2 - Clean Getaway)

"Well? Who sent you?"

"Eh? _Ah_... _uhhhh_...Tsubaki-sensei."

-"Who is he?"

"Ummm...he wears a white coat... short hair...and nice...?"

-"I'm asking how he acts around others and what does he do. Also nice can mean many aspects."

"Ummm…he was the one who asked me to find people who can help."

-"Help?"

"The place where I came from, an explosion sounded and guns were shooting as the people in white there were doing scans on me."

'Scans?' Thought Jackal.

"Other people who were...wearing black clothes broke in...and killed those people. Tsubaki-sensei came in from behind and shot them before the black people were about to grab me out of the white room." Fubuki recalls.

-"Did he send you out to the sea after that?"

"...Yes, we became separated from the place started to shake and crumble. After being cornered by the same black things you were fighting earlier and more of the black men. Soon the black things started to chase after me. After that, I climbed onto the beach here and you found me."

-"Hmmm...ok. You said you are a ship girl correct?"

"Hài (yes)."

-"Then there must be others besides you there then."

"Hài. Samidare-chan and Yuubari-san were there as well."

-"Want to tell me about them?" Jackal sends a mischievous smile down towards Fubuki.

"Eeeuugghhhh...Samidare-chan is destroyer like me but she is in a different ship class. She has really long and shiny blue hair. Yuubari-san is a light cruiser and she is a bit taller than I am. (Anonnnnn) Ummmm...she has dark green hair and wears a black top."

Looking up towards Jackal, she observes that his eyes are closed and his right hand held his eyelids in place.

"(Anonnnnn) Ummmm...is something the matter?"

-"Nothing...just envisioning their appearances. Besides that what else do you know about them?"

"Nothing else really…?"

-"Are you sure?"

"Mhmmm…" Reeling back towards Jackal's chest.

"Don't lie to me now."

"I'm not lyinnnggg…" Trying to free herself from his arm. Surprising Jackal due to the force she applies despite her small frame.

"All right! All right!. Girl, you need to calm down. None of us are out for your blood right now."

"That right now really concerns me!" Fubuki complains.

-"Just...catch some sleep. It's a long drive." Letting go of Fubuki from his right arm causing her to almost tumble off his right thigh.

"...Uuuuuuuuu." 'I hope you are all right Tsubaki-sensei, Samidare-chan, Yuubari-chan. Sazanami-chan.' Fubuki thought nervously

The truck continues to drive away from the starry moonlight and headed towards the bright lights of the land.

End

**AGV = Armored Ground Vehicle, a combat robot resembling a miniature infantry fighting vehicle often equipped with machine guns, grenade launchers, bulletproof cameras, auxiliary sensors, and all-terrain treads.

**Shotgun seat = seat next to the driver

**Romanji translation Kuro = Black, Shiro = White


	3. Chapter 3: Kyoui

**Chapter 4: Midday's Calm**

1030hrs

Yokohama City Outskirts

08-xx-2036

( watch?v=BtSGALnSsiw \- Kyuusoku)

"Here you are. Please take your time." Hiro says as he presents their meals on the table.

-"Thank you very much." "Thank you." Jackal and Fubuki replied.

"Itadakimasu (Thanks for the meal)."

Only Fubuki and Jackal remained in the restaurant as Hiro apologized to the other customers who were currently eating before sending them away, much to their dismay. The pair ate their meals at different paces, while Jackal ate his meal quickly than a normal person, Fubuki ate at a turtle's pace often unsure what to eat after every other bite. No sound could be heard aside from the sound of eating. As the eyes of each meet, a empty pause would occur the two. Fubuki's eyes soon broke away and glanced at the background due to the awkward atmosphere. This process repeated itself multiple times. Behind the counter Hiro chuckled to himself as he wiped a glass cup.

(Just take a seat, listen til it's up and continue the music because my sound mixer isn't working)

( watch?v=9w6GRlAgtCA \- Kyoui)

Later, two men walked through the restaurant doors. A blue jacket layered on top of a light blue dress shirt and black tie accompanied by black dress pants and shoes. On of top of each of their heads was a dark blue peaked cap attached with a brass emblem of a wreath surrounding a star. One of them had whitening hair on the side of his head accompanied by small wrinkles. The other had a young outlook and a tiny smirk on his face.

Glancing at the various tables, their eyes eventually stopped before a certain pair.

" _Irasshai_." Hiro calls from his position behind the bar.

The two men walked past the tables and stopped before Fubuki and Jackal.

" _Police, hands up_." One of the two men commanded as he held up a black leather badge showcasing a similar emblem on his cap.

-"Ehh!?" Fubuki reacts in shock as she drops her chopsticks.

Suddenly a tap on her shoe from under the table and she focuses on the person in front of her. Despite her outburst Jackal continue calmly tending to his meal.

" _I SAID Hands-_."

-" _I'm sorry officer, I was taught it was rude to speak to an elder with food in my mouth. What can I help you with_?" Jackal replies with a smile after wiping his lips with a napkin.

" _I am hereby arresting you for_ _attempted murder_ _."_ The policeman proclaimed.

-" _I see_. Do it" Jackal replies as he taps his foot against Fubuki's.

Fubuki drops a cylinder from under the table and drops it onto the floor beneath the table, rolling between the two police officers. In response the two policemen attempted to leap away from the grenade and drew their glock 19** pistols from their belt holster, however a blinding and deafening flash caused them shield their eyes. Jackal sealed his ears and shielded his eyes with the dining table as Fubuki shrieked, surprised from the intense light and sound from the grenade. Recovering from the flashbang grenade on the floor for a few seconds, Jackal shoves a sauce tray of wasabi into the nose of the officer closest to him staggering him backwards from the combination of his eyes, ears, and nose being disoriented. He then drew his motorbike handlebar from his back pocket and extended it into a telescopic baton. The young officer raised his pistol in the general direction of the blurry figure of Jackal, however before he could fire accurately his hand was struck with an impact that created a cracked sound within his hand.

"Ahhhhh!"

He then swept the officer's legs and slammed the pommel of his baton at the forehead as it was an inch above the ground and knocked out the officer. Before the older officer could react, his throat was grabbed from the back and his right arm was pushed backwards by Jackal sitting on his back.

"Nrghhh!"

-" _Now then, who are you and whom do you work for?_ "

Blinking multiple times while rubbing her eyes and ears, Fubuki attempts to navigate after being blinded and deafened by the flash grenade.

" _Yu-yu-Yuuji-sama sent us_."

" _Oh? And who might be he be?_ "

" _I...I-I-I don't know! He just told us to bring him a man with a girl with a sailor uniform."_

Aiming his eyes towards Fubuki who is struggling to walk towards him.

" _I'll ask again. Who is HE? Did he give you a name?"_ Jackal threatens again with a push backwards to the arm of the officer.

 _-"Ah-aahhhh! I don't know! Please!"_

" _Please stop Jackal-san!"_ Fubuki pleads as she pulls away Jackal's arm which was pushing the arm of the officer backwards.

" _Tch!...Better say a thank for your guardian angel then."_ Jackal pushes the man as he releases his hands.

Fubuki sighs in relief in response, however before Jackal stands up he slams the pommel of the baton in a similar fashion to the other officer earlier.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Haven't you hurt him enough!? These guys are police officers aren't they!?"

"Idiot girl. You're being too carefree about these two. Turn your back for a second they will stand right up and shoot at you. And I doubt you have the means to get insurance." Jackal reprimanded.

-"Urgh. But...but...you don't know that!"

"Don't I? First of all, the two walks up and proclaim they are the police when they are wearing police uniforms. Second they act like detectives shoving their badges in my face as if they're not confident that they are police officers. Thirdly, brandishing a weapon against an unarmed person is not a part of what they are taught unless I remembered incorrectly." Jackal explains aggressively as he searches the bodies of the officers.

( watch?v=JJKGgwB_nkI \- Herald)  
-"But!."

"Enough! No more buts."

"Here take one of these." Says Jackal as he tosses one of the glock 19 pistols to Fubuki, who catches it with a fumble.

-" _Eh?_ _What...is...this?_ "

"Its called a pistol. I'll teach you how to use it later. But for now keep it hidden and keep it safe. And take these too." Jackal explains as he hands Fubuki three pistol magazines.

"You must have seen or heard of them somewhere. Handguns ring a bell?" Which Fubuki responds with a shake of her head.

Removing four pistol magazine and their wallets from their bodies, he then puts the other pistol, one magazine, and the wallets on bar counter.

"This good enough for the meal, the clean up, and the tips?"

-"Oh? How generous of you today Jackal-dono. You know your services alone are often more than enough."

"Then I suppose I will give these as a gift...of patronage." Replies Jackal as he walks back to his table.

"You done with your meal?" Jackal asks looking over at the bento box which had a third of it's contents remaining. Fubuki then nods slightly.

"Alrighty then, then wait for me outside." Jackal orders as he takes another bite of his meal.

"By the way has the merchandise arrived yet?" Asks Jackal without looking up from his empty plate.

-"They should have been delivered to your home." Hiro replies with a low whisper while wiping a glass nonchalantly.

"Excellent. Also you got any high end red wine lately?"

-"Oh of course, though you are often the only customer who buys it so demand is relatively low."

"Well it's not exactly cheap and most people get wine at a local retailer rather than a restaurant but I know you always get the better stock than they do."

Turning around and opening the cabinet at his feet, two crimson bottles greet his eyes.

-"Well the young-ins will always bring something of interest to the market from time to time even if they are half way across the globe. Currently I have a bottle of Jordan Cabernet and a bottle of Baron de Chirel Rioja Reserva."

"I'll take the cabernet then."

-"Marvelous. _Thanks for your patronage_."

" _No problem._ I'll be taking my leave then."

-"Stay safe Jackal-dono." Hiro concludes with a small smile.

After finishing his food he positions the two unconscious bodies on his table sitting upright with their heads leaning back onto the seat as if they were asleep.

Exiting the double doors of the restaurant Fubuki stands on the left of the doors. The pair then proceeds to leave the restaurant via Jackal's motorbike.

1230hrs

Safehouse

Xx-08-2036

( watch?v=hbK1-fp7f0s \- Sekai)

A motorbike cruises across the rural greenery. Acres of farmland could be seen as the bike drives by. A small number of cows could be seen grazing on the grass while farmers tend to the rice fields. The flat dirt road once wide soon narrowed to a small gravel path that weaved up hills and valleys. The motorbike soon approaches and stops before a three story building made up wood and straw with a wooden barn facing against it. On the right of the three story house was a building with white concrete walls and tiled roof. The roofs of the three story building and barn consisted of straw while deep brown lumber filled the walls of the house. The windows were covered by a light yellow straw woven curtain. The building was surrounded by a grey gravel path decorated with small rocks. A deep forest encased the complex with greenery and bamboo. A small pond like the footpath was rimmed with small rocks.

"What is this place?" Asks Fubuki as the pair approached the complex.

-"My house."

"But was that place we stayed in last night your house?"

-"That's my apartment."

"A-re?**" Fubuki responds with a blank expression.

Jackal then stops the bike before the three story building.

"Well, well, look who it is?" A familiar low pitched voice comes from the barn door.

A well built man in a white tank top stained with dark grease, foliage green and greyish brown baggy cargo pants with similar dark smudges, black ankle boots greets the pair. A stiff mustache and beard hangs on his face while his hair was shaved on the sides and a black bandana was tied over his top hair. His skin contrasted the white tank with a chestnut brown however the most distinctive features were the indented scars on his left cheek and the left side of his head. As Jackal walks next to him, the bottom his chin levels out at the top of Jackal's head.

-"Legion."

"Jackal...huh the young lady from yesterday. Afternoon."

-"Uh. Hello."

"Boss? A minute if you don't mind." Legion says as he gestures towards Jackal.

-"I do not." Replies Jackal as he enters the barn with Legion.

Contrasting to the wooden appearance of it's exterior, the interior of the barn was made of reinforced concrete. A tan coloured armored humvee sits quietly in the center of the steel room. Various tools, machines, and fluid containers were laid out on the smooth concrete and steel flooring.

"What in the name of god did you bring her here for? We made the rules, no outsiders allowed. What are we going to do if the feds show?"

-"Legion, you're being too uptight about this. She's barely a girl of her age, she's essentially a teenager with the mind of a child."

"I don't care, I worked way too hard for this place to be a legit home for us right now and I'm not letting you throw that away. She learns to call the feds and it's game over for us."

-"She is not going to. I made her swear allegiance to my command. At her age it might as well be the law at this point."

"This is the last time I'm saying this. **NO!** Stop being such a jackass about it. Besides you promise that the feds won't make it here. Why should I trust you on that? Make actions not worthless lies."

-"I'll take down every single fed that shows up here and defend this place until my dirt nap. Happy?"

Legion crosses his arms in disapproval.

-"You've trusted me to call the shots for the past year and a half, why would I turn tail or make such a crucial mistake now of all times."

-"Plus I got a offering for you waiting in the living room."

"...Ya know wut. **FINE**. It's your funeral. Honestly betting everythin' on some random girl you found on a beach. Now get out, I got work to do."

-"Yeah, yeah." Jackal says as he returns to Fubuki.

"Who...was that?"**

-"His name is Legion. A mechanic of mine. Moving on I still need to teach you how to use that gun. Come on." Explains Jackal as he walked towards the gravel path surrounding three story house.

"But it's...uhh...ok. I...I think I'll be...fine. Learning things like these aren't my strong point anyways." Fubuki replies nervously with a loose laugh.

"Ok...tell me what's going on. You have been acting funny since this morning. Even during the way here you were dead silent as if you've seen a ghost. So what is going with you? Really?" Jackal interrogates as he slowly closes in on Fubuki.

As tension builds between the two, Fubuki on reflex shields herself with her arms raised whilst squeezing her eyes shut causing a shift in Jackal's eyebrows. As he takes the final step before her,

" **GO AWAY!** " Fubuki ends her shout with deep rapid breaths.

Jackal kneels down into a squat in response. After holding still for a few seconds, she slowly opens her tightly shut eyes.

"You going to be ok?" Jackal asks softly.

-"...No…."

"Then what's wrong?"

"...I-I-I don't...I don't want to kill anybody. When I was on the place where I was awakened, the people in the white were shot by that thing you called a pistol. When I was running down the halls, bodies of both the people in the white and the ones in black lying in pools of blood on the ground. Some were screaming, some of them begging for their lives, one of them even grabbed my ankle as I walked by. No matter what they did, I-I just forced myself to keep running and ignore everything around me until I was eventually found by Professor Tsubaki." *Sniffles* "I kept walking and walking but it just wouldn't stop. I tried to plug my ears with my hands but I could still hear them in my sleep. Eventually I started to run but the hallway began to get narrower and dark...and I couldn't figure out where to go." Rubbing her reddened eyes with her explanation.

-"So why you try so desperately to avoid guns?"

"I...I-I'm scared. Whenever I held it I feel like one of those people in black clothes killing the ones in the white."

*Exhales* "And you feel you were responsible for running away from those who asking for your help don't you?"

-"Eh?...uhh...umm...I...yeah." Fubuki answers figetingly.

"You said you have friends to save right?"

-"Yes?"

"I believe I said it last night, but in this business most times we don't have a choice. You could argue that we always have a choice but is it worth that choice? Are you prepared for the consequences of that choice? I'm not ordering you kill anyone who oppose us or shoot on sight, because that would be wasteful. But when you're on a battlefield or I would like to call it the hunting grounds you always need to be able to kill in a seconds notice. Otherwise it's not going to be you who will be hurt or killed but those who you hold dear. Right now I'm ordering you to learn how to use a firearm, a pistol in this regard because I believe it's advantageous to be a warrior in a garden than a gardener in a war. Your first choice off the battlefield is avoid a direct confrontation, if there is no other way than a deathmatch then you would at least have a plan B."

"You going to be ok?" Jackal asks while rubbing Fubuki's right shoulder with his left hand.

*Sniffles*-"Mmmm…"

"Good because the lesson starts soon."

1250hrs

Bamboo Woods

xx-08-2036

( watch?v=w8kBRJLpqGk \- Trouble)

A man stands firmly and still alone in the forest of bamboo and trees. The wind blows quietly through the vegetation while translucent canopy creates an ambient atmosphere of the surroundings. The man is wearing a synthetic set of clothing consisting of a breathable t-shirt, stretch pants, a pair of brown hiking boots, a camouflage baseball cap, and a olive green neck gaiter which covered up to his nose. On his right thigh holds a holster carrying a P320 pistol while his back carries a L118A1** sniper rifle mounted with a high magnification scope. His facial appearance denotes that of a western origin and his figure was contained compact yet veiny arms while his legs were bulky and stiff. A black sports watch worn inwards on his left arm displayed sixty seconds.

Round black and dark green targets were mounted on the various stalks of bamboo and trees. The eyes of the man were closed while his right hand moves down and places it on top of the pistol grip. His eyes soon spring open as his right hand draws his pistol and aims it towards the various round targets in his surroundings. He then fires rapidly, striking the centers of each target repeatedly until his magazine is emptied. After he finished the first set of targets, he runs through the forest until he sees his next target. He withdraws a new magazine of 9mm pistol ammunition and swaps his emptied magazine into his pockets. After sixty seconds, a trail of shell casings lay emptied on the ground while his right arm relaxes, causing his right arm to swing to his right side, leaving behind a trail of smoke from the barrel of his pistol.

"Not bad Marshall. Twenty five targets in sixty seconds. Pretty close to your best." Jackal's voice passes through the trees as the man inserts his pistol back into his holster.

-"Mmmmm. Not good enough." Looking upwards to the sky and taking in a deep breath.

"I'm sure it's fine for now. It's mainly for emergencies. That aside, I have a new trainee that I would like you to be a guinea pig for a bit." A curious tilt of Marshall's head responded to Jackal's proposal.

"You have the pistol?" Jackal asked towards Fubuki who was walking behind him.

-"Um, here it is." Fubuki prepares to hand the pistol to Jackal.

"I told you, that pistol is yours now. Marshall, show us how you would load a pistol from empty."

Marshall presses the release button, releasing the held magazine in his MP320 pistol, and holds it in his hand. Next he pulls back on the charging handle on top and release the chambered round inside the barrel, catching it as it falls in the air. Performing the whole sequence in a mere two seconds.

"Now just do what he just did." Jackal commands Fubuki.

Fubuki takes hold of her glock 19 pistol, searches a moment for the button, and ejects the magazine. However unlike Marshall, she misses the magazine causing it to fall to the ground.

"Ah." "It's fine just keep going." Says Jackal as he picks up the fallen magazine.

She then struggles for a moment to insert the new magazine. After that she pulls back the charging handle carefully without difficulty before releasing it forward.

Finally she aligns her fingers to fit the rubber grip.

-"Like this?" She asks as the barrel of pistol aims at Jackal's direction.

"Oi! Don't point that thing at me!"

-"Ah! I'm sorry."

*Sigh* "...now that I know you're not trying to shoot me, never point that someone else who you don't want to shoot. It's a weapon and that alone should be respected."

"Marshall, show us how you would aim a pistol."

He then lifted his pistol with his right hand to his eye level while stabilizing it with his left hand underneath.

"Align the bumps or indentations on the front end of the pistol with the back which are found above your hands. When you aimed it at what you want to shoot, see this here? Pull this with your index finger. However **do not** keep your finger on top of the trigger at all times, if you need to keep the pistol on standby keep your index finger along the side of the trigger."

"Now if you don't press this blade down while pulling the trigger, it's not going to fire." Pointing to the safety switch in center of the trigger. He then looks towards Marshall and notions at one of the targets mounted on one of the trees ten meters away. Marshall responds by shooting a round dead center into the target.

"Also this pistol only has fifteen shots so make them count. Don't shoot them off rapidly and at the same time don't be scared to take a couple of misses."

Fubuki takes aim and shoots her pistol. The shot lands on the left border on the target.

"This time don't twitch during and after you pull the trigger, or your shots will go off course."

She nods, takes aim, and fires once again. This time the bullet passes through the hole made by Marshall and punches through the wood.

"Huh…well keep practicing. Make sure you also practice both types of reloading, shooting while running, as well as reloading while running. Marshall watch over her so she doesn't do something stupid like pointing guns at things she is not supposed to shoot at."

"Understood."

Jackal then leaves in the direction he came from.

"Is Kio ready to go for tomorrow?"

-"Nuuuope, we only got the miniguns on'er right bout now." Legion calls out from under the .

"Switch them out with the GAU 19s** and load them with HE rounds. Also do we have any hellfires** around?"

-"...Dawg you shag the girl overnight or somethin' because it feels like she promises to blow ya fer being her white knight or somethin'."

"Annnnnd that must be the stupid of the day sentence. Was wondering when it was going to come up."

-"...Dawg do ya not undastand how expensive those suckers are? Fiddy cal rounds are already one thing but now you askin' fer hellfires? If dats not crazy I dun know wuts wrong witchu."

"Legion, I know they are facking expensive to get but do you want a repeat of yesterday? Those…'things' are not going to be downed by 300s nor 308s. Even 338 lapuas aren't' gonna cut it. They are more likely to be annoyed by the BB pellets we call bullets."

-"First you bring some outsider girl into the house and now you want me to shell out my best stuff? You have gone off the deep end haven't cha?"

"Legion, I'm not crazy, that girl? She's not normal. I too thought it was tough to believe when Misterioso handed us a contract and a safehouse here just for us to recover some black capsule when he sent various high risk jobs for us. The blacksite wasn't exactly easy but it was also far from the toughest job we've done. I didn't tell this to marshall yet but when I found her on the beach, she was lugging machinery that weighed around fifty pounds with one hand. Also that machinery that I was talking about, it looked like a portable engine from seventy years ago. Plus don't tell me you forgotten about the talking AGR? For a fully sentient AI like that to be placed in an AGR, they must be holding something back because our AI tech isn't even close to what we faced off."

-"So you have."

"Ughhh, look just mount them on Kio, if it turns out we don't need it then we'll forget using it."

-"Whatever…"

"Moving on, where did you place the shipments? Hiro told me they should have arrived today."

-"They should be downstairs."

"Got it.

Jackal presses a panel on the steel wall inwards causing multiple floorboards to shift downwards and recede into the side of the floor revealing a set of smooth concrete stairs downwards. As he walks into the sub level room, ceiling lights turns on above his body and continues down the room and into the corridor. Various weapons such as a Remington R870 shotgun, XM SCAR rifles, and P320 pistols were mounted on the walls surrounding him. L-shaped workbenches were placed in each corner of the room. In the center of the room contained a thirty inch polymer case. On the cover was written Remington Arms LLC as well as a nine digit passcode display was below the brand name. Jackal entered '525600' into the display, which flashed green in response. The locks on the case were released and cover slowly opened, revealing it's contents. Inside the case contained blue LEDs, an rifle, and a bullpup PDW.

"So he did it after all. Only took various instances of crying and screaming."

The rifle was made from a mixture of polymers, titanium, aluminum, copper, carbon fiber, rubber, and leather. It resembles an outdated AR-15 weapons platform. A black two piece adjustable stock was attached in place of the rifle butt. The upper and bottom receiver were made from darkened steel and titanium alloy. The black rubber grip gave a bold accent to the dark grey sheen of the receiver. The select fire and magazine release button remained the reflective silver shine of the base metal. Copper rims could be seen on the top and side picatinny rails of the upper receiver and handguard. The flip up black iron sights featured blue night sights dots. The black carbon fiber barrel ran through the windows of the titanium hand guard. Underneath the octogonal handguard was a EGLM grenade launcher added with a miniature angled foregrip. Two rifle extensions were placed in indented slots next to the barrel, a suppressor and a flash suppressor. Eight extra black polymer coyote magazines were placed in the case alongside the rifle. On the upper receiver the words 'Enigma 94' were engraved.

"Wow, what...a masterpiece. It seems the yelp reviews don't lie." Jackal remarks as he picks up the rifle out of it's cradle.

He then pulls back on the charging handle before holding it slightly forward and releasing it. A smack is heard as the handle returns to its initial position.

"Hah…tomorrow is going to be funnn."

**Glock. An american firearms company who produces only handguns using their flagship glock model which gives off a simple, blocky, and uninspiring appearance. Their cheap production costs, modular parts, various caliber configurations have made them a welcome sight to both the military and civilian firearms owners. Although the numerous models of Glock run up to 40 different models, the caliber and sizes of the pistols are the sole differentiators. The Glock 17 featured is unique in that it fires the 9mm parabellum, the most popular last generation ammunition found in pistols. Also nicknamed the wonder nine.

**GAU 19 Gatling gun. A vehicle mounted heavy machine gun that spews .50 BMG (Browning Machine Gun) which include but not limited to anti-material ball, high explosive, armor piercing (AP), incendiary rounds at either 1000 or 2000 rpm. Capable of tearing up reinforced concrete and armored cars with ease.

**AGM-114 Hellfire Missile. Air to land anti-armor missile used on fixed or rotary winged aircraft. Most missiles are laser guided to their intended targets. Created originally for anti-tank warfare.

A/N: Well guys thanks for waiting so long for the fourth chapter. After posting the third chapter I had to prep for a final exam for my summer university course and that was annoyingly time consuming. Took a two week vacation after that before returning to write some more. Had a slight writer's block writing out one of the scenes. After writing the description for glock I just realized I gave the most potato archetype of a pistol to the potato archetype flagship of the game. That was completely unintended lulz. Things are starting to fall into place and trust me that I'm not being lazy and not continuing the story, well the former might be true but I do not intend to drop this until i reach around a couple hundred chapters.

The next chapter will likely be around 6 to 7k or maybe even 9 so look forward to that. Again if you're just too impatient and want to read whatever I got down just click the google docs link below but be warned there may be spoilers. Until then I'll see you next time.

document/d/1kmx5KM6c9PIYW1byYROkWekZn4Jq8JMFVsNdcL0PZOA/edit?usp=sharing


	4. Chapter 4: The Master Plan

Chapter 5

1830hrs

08-26-2036

Safehouse

"I presume you have seen the girl." Jackal asked.

-"I don't believe I have." A man replies in a low voice.

A LCD screen displays a dark human figure hidden behind the backdrop of a pair of dim red and blue spotlights.

"Yet you know so much of her capabilities, background, and place of origin yet some of you statements are still difficult to believe."

-"Sensitive information tends to stand out. If it's a threat or a potential threat to me then I can be sure to know about it. By the way I hear you are taking on the role of the white knight for the girl, I do hope you have a plan ready."

"Of all people I didn't expect sarcasm from you."

-"You are mistaken, satellite imaging reveals heavy movement and comms traffic in that area. It appears that the odds are weighed heavily against you."

"Huh, I suppose I will add some extra tips on the way then."

"If you plan on assaulting that port, I recommend you strike at dawn."

-"I'll consider it. Though I better hope this is worth it, investing so much resources in this one girl who looks as if she just graduated middle school. If you have no other intel besides that then I will be off. There is much to prepare."

-" She will be an excellent addition to your arsenal. I wish you luck in your mission...Jackal. Misterio out." The shadowy figure concludes as the transmission disconnected.

Jackal breathes in heavily before exhaling a large puff of air quickly with his eyes closed. He then sits onto the chestnut leather couch behind him, leaning back his head to face the ceiling. The opaque blinds begin to rise as Jackal presses a button on a universal remote control. The sun slowly sets in the horizon and illuminates the wooden and concrete walls with a golden afterglow. In the living room of the house contained a set of three couches, a glass tea table, a holographic concrete exterior fireplace, a wall mounted crystal LCD screen, a two meter bookcase, and various built in wall cupboards. Some of the sunlight shine off the metallic fridge and sink from the open air kitchen on the left of the living room. The ceiling fans hang silently on the wooden scaffolding. The door to the front entrance suddenly opened, the pair Marshall and Fubuki walked inside the house after removing their respective shoes.

(Atmosphere music "Peace" watch?v=IGZwATQBgps)

"How did it go?" Jackal asks as he opens his eyes.

-"Ermm…" Fubuki attempts to answer as her left index finger scratches her cheek.

-"Perfect, if she stay still." Marshall answers for her.

-"Is that so...?" Fubuki laughs nervously.

"Huh, how useless is she if she does not stay still then?"

-"Unreliable and atrocious." With each word, Fubuki is struck with a stifling impact.

"Ho, ho, that bad?" Jackal attempts to stifle his laughter.

-"It's not t-t-that bad. At least I can get it on my third try." Fubuki attempts to retort, embarrassed.

"Considering the fact that he never told me that a person can shoot a handgun that bad is why it's funny. Hehahahah. Ahhh, maybe we've just been blessed with good or above average gunslingers so far."

-"...hmph." Fubuki responds with a pout as plops down on the couch on the right side of Jackal.

"At least you finally broke out of the depressing mold of yours. It wouldn't be surprising if you turned everything grey around you."

-"Huh? Oh...erm..."

"Alright time to make the chow." Jackal concludes as he stands up from the couch and heads for the open air kitchen.

He opened the fridge and removed a stalk of broccoli, a bag of chicken thighs, and a bag of cashews. Fubuki remains on the couch fidgeting her hands and unsure of what to do in this situation. Marshall walks towards the back of the house and down a spiral staircase behind the living room.

"'Umm is there something you need help with?" Fubuki asks.

-"Have you ever been in a kitchen before?" Jackal asks back.

"Ummm...no?"

-"Then you will be more of a burden than help then." He replies as he chops apart the chicken with a cleaver.

"Ohhh..."

-"Don't bother he keeps dat place like his sacred garden or some shiz. He lets nobody touch nothin' in there." Legion calls out as he exits the staircase.

"Might I remind that you adopt the same behaviour to your workshop as well."

-"Hey, I never said I don't do da same. Plus you makin' the poor girlie cry."

"I tried mah bestest, partner." Replies Jackal nonchalantly as he mixes the chicken with salt, sugar, corn oil, and starch.

-"Yea, yea...jackass."

"At your service, big boy. Did you mount the GAU-19s already?"

-"No, only got one up so far. Came in for a drink." Legion responds with an annoyed tone.

"There's a bottle of cabernet on the table. Also how about you take Fubuki with you since you are so against me keeping her here. Also belay that order regarding the hellfires, replace them with the hydras**"

-"Finally you came to your senses."

"Uh-huh. I expect the Kio to be ready by tonight." Jackal rolls his eyes at Legion's comment.

-"Yea, yea ya slave driva. Come on girlie."

"Erm...ok." Fubuki hesitates and looks towards Jackal's back before exiting through the doorway with Legion.

"Wats yer name again missy?"

-"...Fubuki."

"Fu...buki, Fu...buki, Fu-buki. How do ya spell that?"

-"Spell?"

"As'n letters. Da alphabet."

-"Ahh...romanji. F-u-b-u-k-i."

"Hmmm...mind I call ya Buki, instead?" Legion asks with a heart grin.

-"Ermmm...sure?" She answers with a unsure expression.

"Alrighty then. Let's grinds some elbow grease then!" Legion exclaims as he twists and flexes his right arm.

-"Elbow...grease?"

"Oh right, yer nikonjin right? It just means hard work in slang."

-"I see…"

The pair entered in the concrete shed, however the armored humvee from earlier was gone. In it's place was a small red, blue, and white news helicopter. Tool carts and scattered tools lay on the floor. The back doors of the helicopter were folded outwards thirty degrees above the horizon and the outer edges were held in place with twisted steel cables. The right door was mounted with a .50 caliber machine gun on its outside face. On the opposite side a similar machine gun laid on top of a metal cart along with various nuts and bolts.

"What is this?" Fubuki asks.

-"A helicopter. Imma guess you've neva seen one fore. It's suppose' ta fly."

"Really?"

-"Yesirree."

Fubuki walks around the helicopter, inspecting as she goes.

"Can ya help meh with dis." Legion asks as he walks over to the other machine gun.

The two begins to lift up the machine gun, Legion albeit with a struggle. Fubuki casually lifts up the gun with little effort. Placing it on the side of the extended door.

"Phew." Legion exhales as he reaches for an electric screwdriver and screwing in the bolts of the gun on the helicopter.

Legion then proceeds to grab a pair of hydra rocket pods from a workbench and continues to mount it alongside the machine gun.

"Can ya grab dat one as well?" Legion asks.

Taking the rocket pod from Fubuki and repeating the process three more times, the kiowa was now mounted with dual GAU-19 half inch machine guns and four hydra rocket pods.

"Phewww...you doin' alrigh' there Buki?"

-"I'm ok here. Erm...Region-san**."

"Ahahahaha. I guess we both are name butchers."

-"Eh?"

"It means, ya messed someone name so badly, its like ya took one of them fancy paintings and chopped it with a cleaver whatever that means. But still that is some crazy stamina ya got there missy. Makes meh think back when I was a wee teenager. At least the work's done. Cause Imma starve at this rate."

A depressing growl sounds off from in front of Legion. A distressed Fubuki hides her face downwards while clutching her stomach with her hands.

"Sounds like you're da same Buki. Heh."

-"Nghhh…." A slight tint of pink rose in her cheeks.

"Come on now. Food is waiting."

Jackal takes a plate and fills it with bite sized pieces of brown coloured chicken. Shiny pieces of cashew were mixed in the chicken. A bowl of bok choy and pieces of pork lay in a pool of pale green soup along with boiled eggs in the middle of the kitchen counter. He places the used pan and spatula into the sink along with mixing bowls and sticks. The front door opens allowing Legion and Fubuki to enter.

"Help yourselves." Jackal says as he puts away his apron.

-"Wat's fer chow today boss? Smells nice tho."

"See for yourselves. Also call Marshall from the armory." Jackal orders as he turns on the faucet to soak the used kitchen equipment.

Fubuki moves in the examine the dishes on the counter. A drop of saliva runs along the edge of her lips.

"Like I said, help yourself." Jackal says calmly to Fubuki as he passes a white ceramic bowl filled with rice and chopsticks to her.

Legion fills his bowl with a majority of chicken and pork while munching on a piece of meat held by his spoon.

"You bastard, how many times I gotta tell you this. Stop taking all the meat for yourself."

-"I'll stop once you make enough meat."

"Ughhh…you bloody carnivore." Jackal shakes his head while pinching the top of his nose with his right hand.

Marshall walks up the stairway and takes a bowl and spork for himself. He then fills it up with soup, bok choy, white rice, and egg whites.

"Once you're finished, head towards the holoscape**." Ordered Jackal as walked into a room behind the staircase.

-"Understood." Marshall replies with a slight muffled voice.

-"Got it." Legion responds.

Inside the room only four walls and a doorway were present in it's structure. A large pool table with a deep green table placed into the center of the room. Two bulletin boards attached with various papers and photographs hung on the wall opposing to the door and the right. Various coloured and striped pool balls lay on top of the table. Jackal sits on the table and eats a bite of rice and meat from his chopsticks. He then presses a button on the side of the table, a mechanism falls opens from a vertical orientation ninety degrees into a horizontal rail. Three solid balls along with three striped balls with respective red, green, and blue on each sets roll out onto a pair of polished metal rails. Jackal then grabs three in each hand and rolls it on the table. The six balls rolls into a hexagonal alignment and radiates light from each of the numbers, generating a three dimensional holographic interface. A logo displaying Nexus** with an electrified X could be seen in the air.

(Herald - watch?v=JJKGgwB_nkI&list=PLaAIyv7rB-gvfZPdZK7Q39tY6kH_wkPqV&index=50)

'Initializing…'

"Wake up, Alpha's home." Jackal says.

-'Welcome Jackal.'

"Persona**, display the globe."

The rest of the four walked into the room albeit stuffed their mouths with food except for Fubuki who eats at a moderate pace.

"Where did you say this particular place is located Fubuki?" Jackal asks.

-"Seventy one kilometers, 196.44 degrees." Fubuki recites mechanically.

"Persona, plot a circle with a radius of seventy one kilometers using operation black myth as a reference point and mark at 196.44 degrees."

'Confirmed.'

The bright blue glow of the globe zoomed in towards Japan. The globe then unfurled into a cylinder kiosk where it then zoomed into Yokohama harbor. A circle was then drawn with Yokohama harbor as it's center. A red dot rides on the circumference of the circle until it stops at the specified bearing.

"Huh Oshima island huh. But I suppose it's Oshima for you huh. Persona magnify specified location by eight and change into topographical view."

The holographic map zooms in as requested and creates three copies of the map as it revolves over the table. Contour lines** now encircled the map of the island. The top right of the island was overlaid with the red marker.

"Where would you try and hide away a secret Marshall?"

-"There." A muffled word and a finger points to a concentrated section of contour lines.

"A small flat beachhead choked by cliffs on both sides, that seems like a good candidate. The zoo on the north is probably too much traffic for a facility." Jackal deduces.

-"Unless they hid it underground it would be outta place wouldn't it not? In da south."

"Agreed."

-"What's our plan of attack Jack?" Asks Legion.

"Hmm… Right now we have the initiative, however we have no inside knowledge, no floor plan, no security assessment, nothing."

-"Den I s'ppose recon top priority. But what are we gonna do if we do git hilariously outnumbered?"

"I'll send help fer your sorry ass then."

-"Har har. Fug you too." Legion responds with a light smack on Jackal's shoulder.

"But in all seriousness, I'll look out for some more guns. Now then what else."  
-"Dis...is this part two of our last contract, am I right?"

"Correct, and that means...we will have to find a countermeasure for those opponents from last time."

-"Them walking turrets were an ass to deal with."

"Then perhaps we'll pack some more explosives then."

-"Last time I checked, those things only got held down when ya blasted them with them c4s. I doubt that will go so well this time along."

*Sigh* "Such a little thing yet more resilient than a facking armored car. Rockets aren't going to work well against it, explosives won't kill it, a completely autonomous kill bot which makes me want to believe it's sentient."

"Hmmmmrggghhh…" Jackal exhaled deeply as his head fell onto the back of his hand as he hunched over the projection table.

-"We could y'know bring RPGs**." Legion suggested.

"Didn't I already told you to mount hydras on the Kio?"

-"Ya but this is for personal use."

"It's also an urban setting too, do you really want backblast in a hallway? By the way Fubuki, what are the dimensions of the hallways and rooms? Besides you would probably be shot before you could even launch one. And who knows if it will do anything if the C4 didn't, nevermind the weight from the ammo and launcher."

"Come on boss, ya know wat they say, every shot ya dun take is a total miss."

"Well, I'm not compromising your combat potential for a slim chance of doing damage to a killbot."

-"5.61 meters by 7.82 meters in cross-sectional area for the hallways. 19.32 meters by 13.17 meters by 4.49 meters for the rooms with respect to length, width, and height in that respect."

"That's oddly specific of ya, Buki." Legion notes.

-"Ehh? I...I just measured what it was like from my memories."

Jackal then sent a smug expression towards Legion, who first makes a expression rolls his eyes in response.

-"What bout the outside then buki?" Legion asks.

"A lot of wooden and metal crates, some small boats, ropes. And a big opening."

-"So mainly close quarters, little to no cover inside of the facility." Jackal remarks.

"An' an urban bat-alte field of steel and mahogany." Continued Legion.

-"When did you learn such a big word?"

"Ah shut it ya smartass." Legion retorts with a shift of his arms onto his hips.

-"Any other details that we missed?" Jackal asks.

"Ha-well what are we doin' there 'sides shootin guns and blowin shit up."

-"Good question it's still a big unknown except for the fact that sweetheart over there requested we move in to find any find any survivors affiliated with her. In exchange she offers herself to our cause."

"Issat so? You're gonna regret this girlie, working for this guy ova'ere is like sellin yer soul to the devil himself. I guarantee you wouldn't come out in one piece." Legion warns sternly.

-"I...I know I'm not the most fitting person for this or at all. But...but I have to do this. My friends are in danger and sitting here doing nothing would be insulting if I call myself a friend."

"Hmmm...that's the first answer with backbone that I heard all day. At the very least she's committed." Jackal commented.

-*Sigh* "Dun say I didn' warn ya."

"That reminds me, don't we still have ECM jammers in the basement collecting dust?"

-"What about them?"

"Duh, that talking drone isn't a human so what else could it be? Unless it's bio experiment gone wrong, it's most likely a electronic unit, thus the ECM jammers can deal with it."

-"Well, it's worth a try."

"Good, persona create a 3d projection of proposed target perimeters."

-"As you wish."

As the AI replied, a three dimensional wireframe hologram was created with a large dock connecting the island to the sea. Holographic crates were soon added after continued renditions.

"Alrighty folks, enemy composition and strength is currently unknown. However we have the initiative and surprise on our side. This will be a night operation so keep quiet and a low profile. Marshall you're on the chopper, we will most likely require heavy suppressive firepower and a hot extraction. Legion, take the LMG and shaped charges, you will secure our extraction point. I'll also assign two other mercs and a rhib boat to you. Fubuki you're with me, I'll need a guide inside this facility of yours. We leave at 0430hrs, clean and ready your gear, and get enough rest."

-"Understood." Marshall replied muffled through his gaitor.

"Gotcha boss." Legion responded with a mouth half full with meat.

After their stout replies, the two walked out of the room.

"...Umm...thanks for doing this for me. I-I really appreciated it."

-"Hmph, you better hold up your end of the deal then." Jackal replied as he pulled back his face diagonally upwards and away from Fubuki.

"Also...ummm...I was wondering when can I get my rigging back."

-"Rigging?"

"It had all my turrets, engine, radars, rudders, and torpedoes on it."

-"Uhhhh...come again?"

"Ummm...what?"

-"As in how in the name of...neptune do you have turrets, an engine, radars, and the other stuff you just said."

"But they're what ship girls use."

-"Yeah I get that part but how do you just lose an engine? Or a radar? They don't jus-. Son of a bitch. So you're telling me they managed to stuff all that tech into such a tiny ass package. How do you even power yourself? Hell, I'm not even sure if I should be feeding meat to a machine." Jackal finishes with a laugh. With each sentence, Fubuki flinches slightly.

-"It must be pretty important for you to ask then."

"...erm I can help you with fighting the abyssals."

-"With what, your rigging? Didn't you see them shrug off bullets like nothing? Hate to break it to you but what can a little arm mounted cannon do better than a rifle?"

"...*pouts*...I-Its because I'm a ship girl. I can and I will!" Fubuki challenges.

-"Whatever kiddo, I'm still skeptical. If you would bet your life on it along with that bravado of yours I would be more interested. Plus going back to the harbor last night ain't exactly a walk in the park if those black things are still there."

"I'll...I'll bet…"

-"Hmm? Speak up please."

"I'll bet! All right!"

-"Ok then, kill one of those black things during this mission of ours and you'll get your rigging back. Is that a deal?"

"Erk…."

-"Is that a deal?"

"Ok! Ok, deal!"

**This was intentional

**Hydra rocket, unguided explosive rockets that acts as the bigger brother to the 2.5" hydra 70 rockets. Small pods consists of a 2x2 configuration capable of loading 4 rockets while larger variants often consists of 7 rockets with one load.

**L's are commonly mispoken as R's with asian english speakers

**Contour lines are used for maps displaying elevation where closer lines indicates a high degree of steepness while the reverse is also true.

**Fubuki pouts.

A/N: Finally did my first edit. Me and this story is still alive just slowed to a crawl due to the chaos from university exam week, laziness, and side tracked from working on more world building and character planning. Also adding in background music for those who enjoyed those little tidbits I throw in now and then. Chapter 6 is well underway but currently unsure on a release date yet.


	5. Chapter 5: Operation Dawnbreaker Part I

Chapter 6

0355hrs

Safehouse

XX-09-2036

BGM (Payday 2 - Master Plan)

Jackal, Legion, and Marshall each change into their gear in their respective rooms. Marshall and Jackal both equipped lightweight ballistic vests, however, Marshall wore a blue pilot jumpsuit and an electronic piloting helmet while Jackal donned a dark and form-fitting composite fiber suit with a black and dark indigo contrast. Replacing his olive green neck gaiter with a dark indigo version. Marshall then placed four horizontal magazine holsters of medium and small sizes on his belt and a pistol holster on his right thigh. Jackal equipped several medium sized magazine holsters on left thigh and chest rig while on the right of his chest rig, he placed a multitude of empty pistol magazines. On his back, he attached a large polymer pouch along with a hip flask and a set of binoculars. After putting on a black synthetic balaclava, he then grabbed a dark blue helmet and a matching set of holographic goggles. Lastly, he pulled back the slide on his Five-Seven pistol to check for any chambered rounds before placing it into his pistol holster on his right thigh.

The two men headed to the first floor and met up with Legion who worn a heavy ballistic vest accompanied by ceramic plates on his upper thighs and arms. Under his left arm held a composite fiber helmet with an associated face mask and adjustable visor. Underneath a set of matching grey and dark blue fatigues could be seen. In his right hand was a similar hip flask being drained into his lips.

"Ahhhhh...Where's the girl?" Asked Legion.

-"I thought she was down with you." Replied Jackal.

"Err, no? I thought she was witchu."

-*Sigh* "Go down to the armory, I'll meet up with both of you there."

Jackal returned to the second floor to a secondary bedroom. A sleeping Fubuki lays quietly on her right side with the exception of a small shuffle of her body. Walking up to her body, Jackal shakes her shoulders. Startled, she swings her left arm on reflex, slamming it dead center onto Jackal's face and knocking him back onto the floor.

"Eh? Ehhh?" Fubuki double takes on her surroundings.

-"Nghhh….Sterop sleepin an wanke up already!" Jackal yelled while rubbing his nose.

"Yieee!" Yelped Fubuki as she burst out of her bed and scrambled to put on her socks and necktie.

" _Seriously! You're keeping everyone waiting!"_

Jackal and Fubuki quickly walked down the stairs with Fubuki in her casual wear and carrying her pistol in her hand.

"She gonna be alright in that getup?" Asks Legion.

-"Well, it's not like we have anything her size."

"Then what if she gets shot?"

Jackal takes Fubuki's pistol, loads a magazine with a single bullet, inserts the magazine, and turns off the safety. He then takes Fubuki's forearm with his left hand towards him and shoots.

" _Ow_ …!" Fubuki flinches in pain and rips her arm away from Jackal.

-"Hey! What was that for!? You alright Buki?" Exclaimed Legion as he surveys Fubuki's arm, however, only a slow grayness started gradient a small patch on her arm where she was shot. Jackal picks up the biggest fragment of the bullet, now mushroomed and crushed.

"That was for sleeping in and smacking me. Hell, even my nose is worse off than her arm. Now, do you believe me? She's not your everyday kid that's for sure."

-"Yer also da reason why women say chivalry is ded."

"Oh please, those women also come a dime a dozen."

"Maybe smart to not shoot allies," Marshall added as he zeroes his reflex sight on his FN Hyperion-57** PDW.

-"Ughh, you too? You people are no fun. I get a bleeding nose and she gets a flick of a wrist yet I still get the short straw. Enough of that now, we got a schedule to fill."

"Legion you're on defense, make sure our extraction point is safe, clear, and stays that way. Take the medium machine gun and a suppressor. Marshall, you're on air support, keep the opposite team busy and the situation chaotic. Your Kiowa is loaded with .50 cal HE** rounds and Hydra rockets, try to save the hydras for the big groups since they are the airburst type. And if any of those robots or armored ground vehicles show up, just rip them a new one with the HMG. I know that might be able to kill whatever those things were but we're going have to make due until we get another shipment. I'll take Fubuki, infiltrate the compound, and extract what we need. If things go loud, I'll give the firing order through the radio. If you get no response from me within a minute of sounding the alarm, you have my consent on weapons free."

"Hold on why a suppressor for me? I thought my role was to scare them off with a bullet storm and the sound of an MG."

-"Well, what's scarier on a battlefield? Being shot at by a machine gun while being stared down by the gunner? Or being mowed down while having next to no idea where the gunner is with only the faint sound of bullets strafing by and knocking down those around you?"

"Point taken."

-"Legion head up to the chopper if you're ready to go. After we drop you off at the harbor, your men will be waiting for you with an RHIB boat. Marshall we also need to pick up something from the area of the last mission."

"Understood." "Got it. Don't be late to your own party now." The two concludes as they pick up their respective weapons.

-"Um...what should I do Jackal-san?"

"Stick by me, be silent, avoid sudden movement, and watch your surroundings."

Jackal then disassembles his Enigma rifle, swaps the barrel and bolt, swaps the grenade launcher with a folding grip during the conversation and re-assembles the rifle as he finishes. He then disassembles Fubuki's Glock pistol, swaps its barrel, and reassembles it in the blink of an eye. Taking a full 9mm magazine, loading it, cocking it before Fubuki's stomach, turns the safety, before twirling the pistol with the grip towards her.

"I'm sure I have said this before but this is yours now. Turn off the safety when you're ready to shoot. Remember your training from Marshall and you'll do fine."

"O-o-okay..."

Jackal then opened his large waist pouch and fills it with a variety of gadgets and equipment. Lastly, he swapped his empty pistol magazines on his right side of his chest rig and placed filled assault rifle magazines in his left chest rig and thigh.

"Alrighty let's move."

The four approach the shed with varying sets of equipment and weapons.

"Alright let's go over the final game plan. Marshall drops me and Fubuki off on the island and awaits further orders in the field. Keep the engines silent in the meantime. Legion you will be dropped off near the harbor and assigned two other mercs. Your mission is the to head towards the beachhead of blacksite and retrieve Fubuki's equipment. After you will rendezvous with the rest of us on the island and cover our extraction with any associates of Fubuki's. Any questions?"

-"Erm...yes, what is this thing you're looking for?"

"Her main gear should be around the size of a human torso. I also stripped other smaller parts like a hand turret and tubular launchers around the area. So it should be easy to find. Bear in mind hostile from last night are likely to have remained in the area, a quiet retrieval is advised."

-"What's our timeline?"

"Give or take one hour. Meet up with us on the island once you acquired the objective ASAP."

-"Got it. " Legion concludes as he exits the warehouse through the back door.

"Marshall everything ready to go in there?" To which Marshall replies with a quick affirmative.

"Great, we got around a half hour to spare. Check over your equipment and make sure it all works."

A dark blue van comes alive from the back of the warehouse and drives off the plot.

0500hrs

08-27-2036

East of Oshima Island

( watch?v=GJBDVETYvB8 \- Time Window)

A clouded morning hides away any source of light from the moon and stars. Ocean waves bounce evenly as far as the eye can see. The soft sound of a helicopter's rotors drifts along the sea winds. Marshall stares calmly out the cockpit window at the unchanging waters. Jackal fidgets and twirls a bullet around his fingers as he sits on the opposing weapons hardpoint** of the helicopter while Fubuki grasps the adjacent seat to Marshall with a stiff grip as she occasionally glances out the side.

"A-a-a-a-are we th-h-h-here yet?" Fubuki mutters with a stutter.

-"Just relax and don't look down," Jackal responds.

"B-b-b-b-but we're s-s-s-so high in the s-s-s-s-sky!"

-"Look just lean back, close your eyes, and take a nap. I'll wake you up when we're there."

"A-a-a-a-alright…"

A short silence with the exception of the helicopter rotors passes before Marshall calls out to Jackal.

"Boss, approaching destination."

-"Huh. That didn't take long." Jackal notes as he withdraws his binoculars and aimed it towards the horizon. A low shoreline bulges out from the surrounding craggy edges of the island. Shipping crates of various colours laid over the concrete flooring. A handful of bright white work beam lights lit up any entrances while three spotlights scanned the waters. Separating the concrete flooring of the dock was a shallow and narrow canal leading into a large steel door. Placed left and away from the steel door was a tall steel watchtower. Pairs of armed men talked amongst each other and patrolled the outer perimeter. Dark, shiny, four-legged creatures with beaming red eyes stalked the area while keeping watch of the trees of the surrounding forest. Two dirt paths lead out from the sides of the dock.

"Pretty tight perimeter security. Here Fubuki." Jackal says as he hands his binoculars to Fubuki.

Placing the lens on her eyes, she peers through and sees tiny distorted images. She then attempts to squint her eyes to compensate.

"Ummm….Is there a way to make it bigger? It's a little hard to see."

-"Flip it around."

"Oh, it's better now. Ha, ha." Fubuki laughs awkwardly

-"Moving on, is that place you mentioned? Minus the extra crazy people."

"Yes, beyond the door is the place where they should be."

-"This is going to be more difficult than I initially planned then."

"What are we going to do? Are we not going?"

-"Never said that only saying the amount of security exceeded my expectations."

-"Hmm…" Jackal ponders as his eyes scan his clothing and equipment.

-"Marshall, don't get closer than 100m from the target location and prepare for water entry. After we drop in, take the heli to a safe and far clearing and refuel." Jackal commands as he puts on his wetsuit balaclava, electronically interfaced goggles, and composite helmet.

"Confirmed."

-"I presume you have no problems with swimming Fubuki?"

"Huh? N-n-no I can't."

-"What? But you're a ship girl or so you say and you can't swim?"

"We were only taught how to use our rigging and we always used them to float on water."

-"Ughhh, you just had to make it more complicated than it has to be huh."

Jackal then points to a package near Fubuki's feet.

-"Grab that thing at your feet, unfurl it, and put it on," Jackal commands as he slings his rifle onto his back

Fubuki picks up the item and unfurls it, turning it into a lifejacket.

"Approaching destination." Marshall alerted.

-"Alright now or never, get out here Fubuki."

"E-e-e-errrmmm, o-o-o-ok….!" Fubuki responded shakenly.

-"Alright, just pull on these and…" Jackal inflates the lifejacket and suddenly.

A hand pushes Fubuki off the helicopter. A shrill scream soon follows after and trails through the air.

"Good luck," Marshall says.

-"Don't get shot up out there. I'll see ya in a bit." Jackal responds as he jumps off into the darkness after Fubuki with a rebreather in his hand.

In the quiet morning, an RHIB cruises along the waves of the Japanese coast. Three dark figures sit calmly atop, not uttering a word to each other. An LSAT** machine gun and two sets of SCAR** assault rifles lay along with three small backpacks.

-"So...nice morning we got here." Legion began.

However, none of the other mercenaries responded, instead they looked glanced a look towards Legion before turning back and staring at the ocean.

-"Huh, tough crowd."

After waiting some time, Legion stretches his limbs.

"Man, dis is boring as shiet. Ya guys watch any movies lately?"

-"Sir its 5:30 in the morning, we're just here to do our jobs. Do you mind?"

A small beachhead soon appears through the field of rocky crags along the shoreline.

"There, we're here now. Seems like no ones 'round." Says Legion as he surveys the rocks and sand with his night vision goggles.

A pair of armed men patrol the shipyard, the pair walked towards the edge of the concrete platform.

" _Did you hear something?_ "

" _Het (_ no _)_ " A Slavic accent replies.

Waves calmly splash onto the sides of the platform, below the two patrolmen Fubuki and Jackal laid still with only their heads above the water line. A nervous expression coats her face as her mouth is covered by Jackal's hand while her body fitted with the lifejacket is held underwater by Jackal's other hand.

"Quiet. Don't make a move." Jackal whispered into her ear through his balaclava to which Fubuki quietly nods back.

After waiting for a minute, the pair of patrolmen walked away and past a shipping a shipping container. And Jackal swam towards the central canal of the pier while pushing Fubuki along in front of him. Shadows from each side of the canal hide away any anomalies in the water. The canal slowly becomes shallower as the pair approaches the edge of the concrete floor and one of the light beams from a yellow work light illuminates the water. Suddenly a shadow entered the right side of his vision.

"Deep breath," Jackal whispers as he submerges his head below the water before he pulls Fubuki's head underwater as well.

He then slowly swims to the edge of the canal and swims downwards. Then he swims rapidly upwards, pulls the man underwater, and slits his throat with his knife. He then keeps the body from floating above the water and peeks upwards from the water line from the shadow of the canal. The pair of patrolmen earlier had come to investigate the sound of a water splash, to their surprise only a small ripple of water remained. Jackal and Fubuki had moved towards the edge of the canal where they originally were and climbed up onto the concrete platform. A small tremble courses through Fubuki's hands and arms. Jackal peeks from the edge of the shipping container and noticed a good number of patrolmen had gathered to investigate the sound of the water splash and away from their posts.

"You still with me there? You can't be getting cold feet now." Jackal asks as he turns back to face Fubuki and waves his hand in front of her face.

-"I-I-I do not know, is this legal? You just killed another person." Fubuki whispered.

*Sigh* "You sure ask a lot of dumb questions. Relax first of all you already told me you were committed to this and secondly from I gathered you seemed to come from a place kept secret by the law. So I highly doubt you fall into that jurisdiction. Come on let's go, we don't have much time." Jackal says before he sneaks off to an opening between the guards.

"B-b-but I...ohh." Fubuki contemplates before following behind Jackal.

-"Crouch lower, you wanna be seen!?" Jackal whispered aggressively.

The pair weaves through the numerous guards and stopped before a shipping container before the large metal door. Jackal grabs the top of the shipping container peeks from above. In addition to the steel reinforced door, there was a smaller door accompanied by an electronic keypad and card reader.

"Ahhh shietpump, there are two monkeys at the entrance. Hmmm, get your Glock out and shake out any water." Jackal commands as he shakes out the water from his Five-Seven.

"Here." Jackal tosses a black metal cylinder to Fubuki.

-"What is this?"

"A suppressor. As the name implies, it suppresses the sound of your Glock. Screw it on the end of your barrel like this." Jackal explains as he screws on a suppressor onto the barrel of his Five-Seven pistol.

"All right then, now come over here and do you see that guard standing still over there?" Jackal asks as he brings Fubuki in front of him.

"We're going to peek out with our guns and shoot each one at the same time ok? I'm going to get on the other side while you take aim at that one. Get ready and keep your eyes on them. On three." Jackal instructs as he walks to the other side and takes aim within the shadow.

"Three, two, one." And two bullets one after the one pierced the foreheads while the other struck the helmet and ricocheted, however before he could recover from his shock Jackal quickly sent a burst of bullets into his chest, releasing the life from its body as it fell to the ground.

"Phew, that was my bad. Good to know you got yours down pat. How do we get in?"

"Ok, move their bodies before more blood leaks on the floor."

The pair quickly grabbed the bodies, opened a shipping container without sound before placing the bodies inside, and closing the container. He then headed towards the small door and analyzed the keypad with his holographic glasses. Sliding back his back armguard and revealing a small keyboard, Jackal then typed a command and various windows expanded onto his glasses in response. Fubuki stared at Jackal's actions curiously.

"Keep watch for anyone that sees or about to detect us."

-"Oh, uh right!"

"Shh!" Jackal snapped as he returned to his work.

Focusing his glasses on his the keypad again, a series of tinted finger smudges could be seen after being scanned. However, all nine keys one to nine were pressed upon.

"I don't suppose you remember the key code," Jackal asked Fubuki.

-"No…are we stuck out here?" Fubuki whispered defeatedly

"I highly doubt so. Hmmm...idea...idea...ah. Do you remember how long it was?"

-"Huh? What do you mean?"

"How many keys did your handler or guardian press on this keypad?"

-"Uh...I think...it was...four."

"Are you sure? Your answer sounded doubtful compared to your other answers from before."

-"I...I'm sure!" Fubuki whispered confidently.

"Hmmm...so be it," Jackal confirms as he enters various commands into a black command prompt. A black window then displayed a countless list of four-digit numbers flowing endlessly. The electronic keypad began to flicker with static. A message displayed itself at the end of the command prompt after the endless stream of numbers.

'Directory reached. WARNING system trace detected'

Jackal then repeated the process but sequences of eight numbers began to list endlessly. A timer with displayed as estimated detection timer began to tick down in a separate window, however before the timer could tick down to five a message appeared before him.

'Mainframe breached, administrative rights obtained.'

"Excellent. Also, you remembered wrong." Jackal whispers sending Fubuki a curious expression.

He then typed into the keypad 19880630 and the door slowly opened inwards.

"Now then inside we go."

BGM ( Payday 2 - Razormind)

Beyond the steel reinforced door, dim flickering lights illuminated the concrete halls. Severed electric cables spanned along the walls and roof of the hall. Fallen polymer and aluminum boxes cluttered the floor. Wide streams of dark red fluids surrounded the brass casings of used ammunitions filled any remaining floor space with the fallen polymer containers, however, there was a trail of spectrum that floated above the stream. Two cool cadavers were swarmed by flies on each side of the hallway. One body had a dark blue uniform stained with deep red splatters originating from various holes, while a dark grey rifle laid next to its bloody fingers. Jackal inspects the body and soon the rifle. He then tossed the rifle to Fubuki, who fumbles a short moment in disgust from the small red stains upon the SCAR assault rifle.

"Here, that's yours now. Don't use it now, however, it doesn't have a sound suppressor so it will make too much noise. And there should...be..."

Jackal continues to search the corpse and opening the clips of its chest carrier. He then detaches the chest carrier of the corpse and hands it to Fubuki whom exerts a similar reaction when handed the rifle.

"If it doesn't fit, I'll fix it later. There are two extra unused magazines and two empty ones. Don't throw away the empty ones unless they are damaged." Jackal orders as he stands up from his squat and holsters his pistol to withdraws his rifle. He then pulls back the cocking handle, flips up the reflex sight, and screws on a suppressor.

"Now then, keep to the shadows, avoid speaking or even whispering, this is a closed hallway so any sound will echo and be relatively loud compared to our surroundings. Got it?"

-"Yes…"

"Alright then let's move," Jackal says as he weaves silently and slowly from the shadows and fallen debris with his rifle at the ready.

Moving down the dim hallway, an uneasy silence welcomes the pair. A four-way intersection comes into view. Jackal keeps his body close to the wall as he approaches, scanning his left as he keeps to the right. Surprisingly both halls were lifeless and likewise a mess as the hall behind them.

'Hmm. Why is it so quiet? People maybe dead but why so many guards?' Jackal leans back into the wall and closes his eyes in thought. He then withdrew a grey matte polymer ball from the bottom of his back waist pouch. On opposing sides of the ball, two indents could be seen, a button was in the center of one of the indents. In response, the ball expanded outwards like a clover with four petals. He then placed in the bottom of the hallway corner as the four petals attached itself to the wall and floor. A small red dot appeared above Fubuki's head who was on the other side of the wall corner.

"Which way Fubuki?"

-"That way." She points her finger forward.

"Got it," Jackal responds as he places down another plastic ball opposite to the first.

The pair continues their investigation as they continue down the hall.

A soft blue wisp of energy glows in the ocean darkness. The hum of a small engine resonates with the waves as six black figures cruise towards the shipyard. Away from the shipyard, a man looks through his infrared binoculars and observes the movement of the guards within the shipyard. When he puts down his binoculars, the dim azure glows in the ocean catches his attention.

"Boss, new targets have entered the AO**."

-"What do they look like?"

"Four black fins, a person, and a person..."

-"Say again. You cut out on the last part."

"Four black fins, a person, and a person...with tank guns."

-"A what now? Seriously? Tank guns? A... Ok whatever I've heard stranger things, update me if you can get a better look. If Legion arrives, update me on that as well"

"Affirmative."

Observing the azure glows in the ocean, one of the glows suddenly brightened as a shone towards him leaving a twitch of his hand for Marshall.

BGM ( Kamen Rider Kuuga - Sousa)

Fubuki looks back at Jackal whom closes his conversation with Marshall.

"Did something happen?"

-"Yeah, there has been a development. It seems new guests have arrived. And sounds like they're heavily armed. So we better hurry with our business. Come on." Jackal responded with a hint of unease.

" _Yes_."

The pair continued down the dim and cluttered hallways, however as they traveled deeper into the halls, the brightness transitioned into a solemn darkness. With each door they passed by and checked, instances of cadavers, books and papers, broken equipment create similar layouts as to what had taken place. Eventually, they approach towards a three-way 'T' intersection with a room guarded by two armed men at the horizontal end of the intersection. Dressed in black balaclavas, tactical vests, black uniforms, and black SCAR assault rifles. Hiding behind the debris, Jackal observes their opposition through a hole among the fallen objects and takes aim with his rifle. Fubuki follows suit and steps towards a small hole on her own, however, she steps on three brass casing and crashes onto the mound of debris causing it to topple forward. Alerted the two men looked towards the pair and proceeded to raise their weapons. For Jackal, he opened fire after the debris toppled over. Two hisses of his rifle cut down the bodies of the armed men and pinned them towards the wall. A new coat of blood covered the darkened chipped splats, however, the pair of men regurgitated spots of red. Jackal quickly hopped over a fallen door and approached the two men and was greeted with a spit of blood on his pants and a struggling hand reaching for his pistol. Jackal executed both men with a headshot. Noticing a rectangular wall behind the coat of blood, Jackal quickly wiped it away revealing a similar keypad found in the door entrance.

*Sigh* "Another one." Jackal commented as he turned over his wrist and began to access the keypad.

Fubuki raising herself up from her accident, she averted her eyes from the two fallen men as she followed behind Jackal and peeked at his current actions.

"Like I said before, watch for any incoming humans." To which Fubuki nervously did a double take on the left and right halls of the three-way intersection, checking for any additional presence.

After a minute, two-sided doors quickly slid open, revealing a dark room. Jackal tapped the inside wall for a light switch of sorts, however, a stiff and smooth texture made contact with his hand. A curious expression arrived on his face until his fingers struck a switch, in response the flat panel lights on the ceiling began to brighten. Revealing the stiff and smooth texture to be an arm pinned to the wall with a chunk of glass. The arm bled down the white sleeves of the lab coat marred with additional red splatters and grey smudges. Jackal's curiosity soon changed into a disgusted expression. Similar to the halls before them, spilled books from a fallen bookshelf, an upside down desk and cracked computer monitor along with a toppled dented case containing the internal components. A flipped chair, the piling of pens and other office supplies, and shattered remains of pictures lay in the waste. The buzzing of flies filled the room as he walked in and unlike the outside halls, cracked dark red flakes layered the walls inside. As Fubuki followed inside, a pungent smell assaulted her nose and caused her to pinch it while swatting the air. Upon sight of the stiff corpse, Fubuki reeled back in horror, and her pistol hits the floor with a clack.

"Damn. He's been dead for a while now." Jackal commented as he turned the corpse over with some difficulty. A face well defined by lines and a bushy but groomed mustache above his pale lips. The same dark crimson blood on his arm painted his dark hair and mouth. Japanese characters written in blood were covered by the corpse.

"Researcher Mitsuka. You know him?" Jackal reads out a card attached to the chest of the corpse.

-"No, I have only seen him a few times during some tests."

"Tests?" Jackal asks as he continues to survey the corpse.

-"He would usually come and do checks on me."

"I see, and what do those four characters say?"

-"It reads right hall ship girl."

'Right...hall...ship…girl...no idea what that means other than to check it out. A trap? No...perhaps? I guess I'll half to trust her judgment of character then. This is getting stranger by the second.' Jackal pondered for a half minute.

"Hmm, what do we have here." Jackal comments as he retrieves a bloodied plastic card with 'Yokohama shipping service' in blue lettering with a bold black stripe from underneath his white coat.

"This seems useful," Jackal notes as he pockets the card.

"Let's head towards where his final message points us to then," Jackal commands as he withdraws his hip flask and drinks a mouthful of fluid before exhaling.

Walking through the same ruined halls, a message was passed from Marshall.

"Boss, a group armed with externally mounted turrets have arrived on site and are about to reach the shore."

-"Sounds like trouble. Take off to skies in five minutes and keep me posted, we will be out shortly."

"Understood."

-"What's going on?" Fubuki asks.

"We have to hurry or we will be caught and trapped in here like rats." Jackal urged as he double tapped Fubuki's back as he breaks into a jog.

"Huh? Oh uh ok!"

Soon the two reached another set of double doors however it was twice as wide as the and fifty percent taller than the doors before.

'No guards?' Jackal thought with an uneasy expression as he slowly approached it.

A similar electronic keypad from before was present on the right side, instead of cracking the lock open, Jackal took out the card from earlier and readied his weapon on the side of the door. Fubuki hesitated for a moment curious at his actions until she realized Jackal was waiting for her by flicking his neck to the left of the doors.

"Let's hope this is the right lock for this. Come on... open sesame."

After pressing the card against the keypad, the doors slid open with a slow squeak before sliding out at full speed.

"Yay…" Jackal muttered to himself before peeking out from his side of the door towards the darkness inside. Turning his night vision back on his goggles, he scans the room for any presence of a human, machine, and danger before slowly walking inside his rifle at the ready.

Fubuki despite being slow on the draw, she followed behind Jackal into the darkness.

"Can you see anything?"

-"No."

"Does that mean you do not see anything dangerous in particular or can't see general?"

-"I can't see at all!" Fubuki whispered aggressively.

"Hmmm...seems relatively safe and free of life then."

Within the eyes of Jackal, the room was relatively large with three rows of four desks. Each had a computer with thin dual crystalline monitors, stacks of paper, goggles, name tags, and drawers. Unlike the halls before it, the large room was clean, organized, and absent of the dead. However in the front of the room was an inner room with large windows. As Fubuki caught up to Jackal, the lights inside the inner room quickly lit with a blinding flash into Jackal's eyes.

"Ahhh! Fucking hell. What in the name of…?"

After Jackal recovers from his temporary blindness from his night vision goggles, before his sight was an inner room attached to the left and forward walls of the outer room. The inner walls were lined with glossy squares as walls and barren with the exception of a large reclining white leather chair and a tall black box and a door rests at the right of the inner room. Under the bright lights, a large black case with a similarly beveled cover resembling a coffer rests vertically against the center of the wall.

A barrage of questions bombarded Jackal's mind with limited answers trickling in.

"Is that what we're looking for?" Jackal asks Fubuki while looking at the black coffer.

-"I...I'm not too sure. I have seen those containers before but I was never told what was inside."

As the pair drew closer to the window, a small green light began to blink in the lower right corner of the window.

"Analyzing...processing...status confirmed...begin video playback." A female robotic voice announces from subtle speakers within the walls.

" _To whoever is watching this._ " An Asian middle-aged man with a white lab coat appeared on the crystalline window through a playback window and began to speak in Japanese.

-"Tsubaki-sensei!" Fubuki exclaimed brightly as Jackal glanced at her quickly.

" _I would like to apologize first to you for involving you in our problems. What I am about to tell you is utmost secrecy. Like moths to a flame, secret weapons research and cutting-edge technologies tend to draw malicious attention."_

Jackal quickly tapped on his wrist-mounted computer.

" _Now then, what I am about to tell you defies common sense. Fubuki whom I presume is with you is a shipgirl. Hoping for the fact that you are still listening, a shipgirl is the product of the future soldier program. The mission of this program was to produce the next generation of soldiers, to fill the roles of marines. As you may have heard that marines are the most effective general purpose infantry as they training allows them to fight in almost any environment and deployed in the manner the situation demands it. Shipgirls are the next generation concept of the marine however unlike the trained marines in every first world country, shipgirls are also able of using large caliber cannons which are mounted on their associated powered exoskeletons or as we like to call them 'riggings' capable devastating hardened targets such as armored transports, tanks, and more powerful classes of shipgirls can even sink a modern destroyers on their own with their main cannon batteries. Even more amazing is the fact they can almost keep up with a hydrofoil in terms of water speed, the destroyers anyway. It is absolutely incredible._ "

The man on the screen looks frantically to the right as the echoing rumbling in the background. " _I don't have much time left, currently word of our research has leaked out. My life and my *ahem* our research are currently being hunted down. I've left instructions on my whereabouts inside the shipgirl stasis pod you see before you. Oh right, ummm to open it, you will need an admiralty badge. You should be able to obtain one with the chair inside-_ "

-" _We need to go now!_ "

" _But I need to-_ "

-" _NOW!_ "

With the abrupt shout, the recording shuts off.

"You want to translate for me what he just said?" Jackal asks.

"Great, dragged into another mess. I'm starting to regret what I have gotten myself into...again." Jackal says defeatedly as Fubuki laughs nervously.

Suddenly a quiet beep and a two-dimensional map with two red flashes on Jackal's wrist-mounted computer enlarges into sight.

'Not good. I didn't think they would be this fast.'

"We gotta go."

-"What!?"

"I am not risking getting caught and shot or worst!"

-"Bu-but! There is another ship girl inside that stasis pod!"

"I can't, I'm risking my life heavily on this for a slim chance that you're going to be my servant after this mess."

-"But these are my terms! After this, I will do anything that you ask of me!"

"Then I'm calling it off!"

-"No!" Fubuki exclaims before leaping on an escaping Jackal and grabbing onto his legs, causing him to fall on his face.

"Let go of me dammit!" Jackal yelled out as he struggled to push off Fubuki's grasp but to avail.

-"No!"

"Let go I said!"

-"No!"

After another blink of his arm computer. "You know-" "No!"

"Oi! Listen to me! Let's get this shit open so we can have a chance of getting out of here, ok!? The longer we keep this up the more likely we'll die or get captured."

"Alright get that door open. We need to get whatever is inside, cause I am not carrying that thing back out. Also look for anything that says emergency exit, if that doctor of yours had any chance of survival he must have escaped through another exit." Jackal commanded.

As Fubuki proceeded to open the sliding door to the inner room, Jackal went back to the entrance and closed up the double doors, destroyed the door control with bullets, placed two more spherical devices next to the sides of the entrance, and armed the devices through the use of his wrist-mounted computer with a red flash in response from the spheres.

"Jackal-san!"

-"What!?"

"There is an emergency exit button here under the window!"

-"Press it!"

Fubuki quickly pressed onto the exterior clear plastic panel with her hand and a hidden door shifted into the wall and revealed an exit with a set of stairs on the other side. A loud shattering sound attracted Jackal's attention as he entered the inner room, seeing that Fubuki had shattered the panel to press the button.

"Oopsies."

-"Whatever let's get this done and over with." Jackal proclaims as he places down his rear pack and rifle.

He then sat in the white leather chair and placed his arms on the armrests which encompassed his arms with a curved design. A crystalline monitor attached a mechanical arm extended from the ceiling and down next to Jackal. On the screen had various options such as analyze subject status, perform a blood test, siphoning/injections, admiralty badge. After selecting the admiralty badge option, a confirmation screen appeared. As Jackal entered confirmation, the monitor displayed a diagram with the words ' _keep all hands and feet as shown'_ before commencing a three-second countdown. A set of bands held his four limbs in place before the chair began to scan his body. Suddenly a small piercing pain struck his two forearms causing him to twitch slightly.

"Ouch."

After drawing a small portion of blood from Jackal, the chair releases the bands and Jackal rubs his arms from the slight sting of pain. Soon a thin platform extends from the wall close to the emergency exit button and on top was a black rectangular plastic textured plate with an emblem of a silver metallic hawk with wings fully extended in front of the red and orange circle cut off by a blue wavy line.

-"Huh neato." Jackal attempting to pick up the plate

-"Yeouch, that is hot! What in blazes!?" Exclaimed Jackal as he quickly dropped the sizzling plate.

-"There goes my pair of gloves." Looking at the seared surface of his glove fingers.

-"Now then how do I open this thing?" Muttering as he analyzed the black coffer.

-"Ah." He then places the rectangular plate after blowing on it to cool it down.

Placing the rectangular plate onto the respective indentation, a small cyan glow pierced through the beveled edges of the coffer. The front face began to extend outwards towards the two before sliding out to the sides. Waves of semi-opaque gas swarm outwards from the stasis pod, interrupting the two with a slight coughing spree. As the gas clears a humanoid figure begins to take shape, however, a loud bang shakes the room from the direction of the entrance.

"Ah shit. Looks like the jig is up."

**LSAT: Stands for Lightweight Small Arms Technologies. A lightweight caseless ammunition light machine gun whose selling point resides in its average 45% lighter weight than its other belt felt competition.

**FN Hyperion-57 A successor to the renown high capacity, low recoil, strong armor penetration of the Belgium project 90 bullpup personal defense weapon. It is also known for its top loading magazine, however, unlike the P90 PDW, it features a swing out mechanism that also pulls back the bolt and chambers the first round once the magazine is fully secured and releases the bolt forward, further reducing reload times. Despite it being a new addition to the military vehicle crews in the world it's a small profile and impressive performance proved to be more than worth it's above average price tag.

**SCAR Rifle: Projected from the experimental H&K XM8 rifle. SCAR comes from the ( **S** uperior **C** ombat **A** ssault **R** ifle) abbreviation, it consists of a variety of parts made of metal, polymer, and rubber. Being highly modular and accepting of aftermarket accessories. Its popularity is associated with its versatility to be modded into any roles it is assigned to, whether it be close quarters battles as a rapid-fire carbine, long range duels as a designated marksman rifle, or suppressing opponents through sheer volume of fire as a light machine gun. It's modular rail systems also allows for various attachments to be mounted on the weapon itself. Chambered in .300 blackout, .30 Remington, or .308 Winchester. The XM SCAR family also includes the popular bullpup variant utilizing predecessor 5.56x45mm rounds to maintain lower felt recoil despite its blazing rate of fire.

**Hardpoint: A location on a vehicle where weapons can be mounted.

A/N: Hey everyone I know I kept you all hanging for a couple of months there. I know I made promises that I failed to upheld but allow me to defend meself with some excuses alright. Occasional, misspellings will occur as a manner of speech for some characters are unintentional, so if you want to skip the BS here is chapter 6 technically 5 at its climax point clocking in around 8k words. The next chapter will close up the climax and won't be as long in both time to write and length, hopefully, I can get it to you guys in less than a month because I know a few as in I can count in my one hand do enjoy my writing so I will continue.

If you're impatient for spoilers, you can message me for a google drive link since I only recently learned ffnet prevents you from linking anything.

If you would like to hear my excuses Semester 1 left a bitter taste in my mouth because of my grades reaching a new low. I always told myself, I won't get that freshman 15 I won't be like the others, I'm different. Unknownst to me the damages my lies could do to me. I was right I didn't pull a freshman 15 but almost made it at a 10% drop in grades in the first year. But when 2nd-year hit which was the fall to winter semester, my grades tanked, my physical and mental health declined. I skipped classes where professors whom I had difficulty to understand as a result I kept beating myself down almost to the point of suicide, I know you heard lots of about it. But it seems to be more common as time passes by here, people reaching new lows either due to loneliness, a disappointment to oneself, to others, that pressure of your futures being torn off by your own hands. Maybe people back then didn't fear to work with just a high school diploma or I am just that bad at academics. I keep asking myself am I really meant for this? My friends half who were achieving better grades than me while the other half had weaker or similar grades to me. They were all struggling like me, but it was the fear that I would fail my courses because of the barely passing midterm grades that I felt crushed as if I was hanging on the edge with one hand. I eventually reached out to my parents who I rarely do because of the bad blood between us and how I forfeited my future when I ditched my potential to get in an ivy league school because I kept playing games over my high school year. It was similar to a contradictory talk, they cared for me but at the same time, they would have been disappointed instead of regret that I gave up on life if I took my own life. I still wonder to this day, was it because our relationship had decayed to that point? Or would they really be ashamed if I took my life? Now that time has past and gone. My mental and physical vitality had returned stronger than ever, I also focused my efforts into improving my relationship building and maintenance because I now know networking and attitude plays a bigger part in the professional industry but mainly on networking. I sought out one of my 29-year-old friends who landed an internship in his first year with his charisma despite his lower grades compared to mine. Currently, after completing this semester I will be working as a translator for Mandarin, Cantonese, English, and French for a sales rep company in Oshawa. And best of all no failed classes for year 2. Thanks for reading if you made it this far. Until next time."


	6. SPOILER Collection of Work in Progress

The Seven Nation Division

 **Chapter 1**

2130hrs

xx-xx-xxxx

Blacksite Facility within Yokohama shores

(BGM: FFXIII - Prelude watch?v=zMacrDEwwsU)

Hidden from the lights of the city by the dense treeline, a military facility kept on watch by numerous guards. Searchlights sweep the area along with patrols of security guards. In the dim moonlight, the waves brushes against the beach in a soft rhythm. Walls of chain link fences topped with barbed wire enclosed the area. Heavy machine guns protect the perimeter while spotlights cuts through the shadows and foliage. A heavily guarded chain link double gate opens, as a cargo truck drives through and into a concrete hangar equipped with a raised steel door. Parked trucks can also be seen next to the exterior of the concrete hangar. A nearby lighthouse scans the coastline to the sea. Cladded in combat kevlar armor, helmets, tactical vests, and equipped with SCAR** assault rifles, a group of four men stand guard on an overlooking cliff face. One is handling a searchlight while another sits on a machine gun nest.

*Yawn* "Can't wait till break to get another beer." A guard mutters sluggishly.

"I swear all you think about alcohol, alcohol, and alcohol. You already had three beers before coming onto duty did you not?" Another asks.

"Yeah but that was an hour ago."

"I'm more surprised that he isn't fucking hammered yet." A third guard joins in.

"Ah, piss off, three is nothing. Y'alll a buncha pussies if ya can't even handle three."

"Just go back to attention you two, watch the sarge come over and rip our asses a new one again."

Beads of sweat runs down a girl's face alongside a brown payot, falling and dissolving into the ocean. The fourth guard merely sighs as his other three compatriots are arguing amongst themselves. Two black objects bobs up and under the tides while stalking the girl. Despite her efforts to increase her speed, the black objects continues to close in her position. A faint sound of tumbling rocks spreads over the cliffside, and reaches the ears of one of the four guards.

"Did you hear that?" The quiet guard of the four asks.

"What are you talking about?"

"The sound of something crashing along the cliffside."

"Uhhh...no?"

"How would you expect him to hear anything when his ears and head are filled with booze?" The guard beside him retorts.

"Oh damn son." The last guard joins in.

"I'm going to check it out."

"Kay, let me know if you find ."

"Hey lazy bum go with him." One of the guards hollers to the alcoholic guard.

"Its fine. It doesn't seem to be far."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Heh the rookie gots more balls than you two combined..."

The foliage and dirt slowly dissolve into twinkling sands of the beach, mimicking the starry sky reflecting off the moonlight. Cragged walls lay on either side of the ramp connecting the facility grounds to the beach. The guard walks down the ramp of dirt and onto the beach with his flashlight raised. His footsteps muffled by the soft, moist sand. A trail of footsteps leads away from the sea and runs along the beach, however the footsteps appeared to be deeper than his own. As he approaches the end of the trail, the sound of laborious breathing could be heard.

"Now what do we have here?" Raising his flashlight as he examines his reward.

A pair of marble grey rectangular metal ankle boots adhered could be seen to the legs of a teenage fair skinned girl along with dark blue socks that reaches below the knees. An white anchor and horizontal stripe could seen on the socks. Marble grey contraptions armed with four deep blue tipped cylinders were attached to each thigh. A slightly torn pleated blue skirt matched to a white shirt with blue sleeves patterned with a single white stripe. The white sailor shirt was topped off by a turquoise neckerchief held together by a double knotted ribbon. An smokestack along with two exhaust ports as well as a antenna were attached to her back with a brown strap, however one of the exhaust ports were dented and broken. A box shaped object with two small cylinders protruded from it's front. A brown chestnut payot adorns her face while the rest of her hair is secured with a short ponytail. The guard approaches slowly and kneels down behind the girl who laid on her stomach with her upper body being held up by her left arm pushing off of the rock face.

" _Is...someone...there_?" The breathless girl asks in japanese.

" _Ummm...can you...speak...english? My japanese is not...very good_." The guard replies slowly.

"Uuuuu...I can _tery_." The girl responds back in english.

"Mind telling me who you are?" The guard asks in fluent english.

"Special type destroyer...Fubuki...first ship of the fubuki class."

A blank expression fills the guard's face. "Uhhh...what?"

"Special type-"

"Ok I heard you the first time. But what do you mean?" The guard hangs his head.

"Be _carreful_...they are...coming." The girl replies as she looks off the to side of the guard.

A pair of black objects weaves above and below the waves quickly approaches the beach.

"That...can't be good."

"Oi! Send back up, I've got trouble here." The guard hollers into his radio.

-"What sort of trouble are you talking about here boy-o?" A somewhat drunk voice replies back.

"I would tell you if I knew. Just get your asses over here!"

-"Alright! Alright! We're coming."

The guard stands up, readies his rifle, and aims in the direction of the black objects approaching the beach. As they emerge from the water, a black sheen could be seen as a result of the moonlight. Jagged teeth resembling a shark, bright red eyes that pierces the waves, four legs with curved talons with a surface skin to glass. As the black objects wade out of the water, the guard opens fire with his rifle, however the bullets bounce and ricochet off their bodies.

"The fack?" The guard exclaims as his bullets continue to create sparks off the bodies off the black creatures. Approaching the guard menacingly, soft snarls could be heard from the two. Concluding his weapon was ineffective, he pauses firing and lowers his rifle. The next instant one of the black creatures sprinted towards him and pounced with its jaws wide open. "Tch." Predicting an beeline move from his opponent the guard sidestepped, however the black creature was able to bite onto his leg, cutting through the leg armor amd slicing into his thigh.

"Ahhhrghhhh!"

As the guard screamed the second black creature used this opportunity to attack as well. Suddenly a nearby burst of bullets deflects incoming jaws of the black creature from barely reaching the bitten guard. Taking advantage of the interruption, the guard unsheathes his bayonet from his waist holster and stabs it into the eye of the black creature holding his leg hostage. In response, the black creature shakes it's head, squints it's eye holes, and adds further pressure to it's jaws.

"Urqqqhhh...!"

Pulling out his knife with his left hand, he draws his Glock 22** pistol from his upper chest holster and sends bullets into the damaged eye hole of the creature. The black creature releases it's hostage and staggers backwards from the immense pain.

"Ah, facking hell!" The guard exclaims as tries to put weight on his right leg.

"What kinda hellhole you fallen into boy-o?" The alcoholic guard holding his rifle asks with a gruff expression.

"Like hell I know."

"And what's with the girl over there? You banging chicks over here?"

"Very funny."

The two black creatures regain their composure and readies to attack again.

"So? What now? It doesn't seem like our rifles will work on their bodies." The injured guard asks.

"You go bring that girl back to the headquarters building while me and Liam hold these things off."

"You sure? It doesn't seem to be a fair fight with those things."

"Don't worry, unlike your sorry ass we actually have a plan." The third guard brags.

"Uh-huh." The injured guard replies with a roll of his eyes.

The injured guard limps over to the girl's side and attempts to lifts her off the ground, however he finds great difficulty in lifting her limbs where a marble grey part is attached.

"Tch, for something so small they sure weigh a shit-ton." He mutters to himself.

He quickly slings his unnecessary gear such as his rifle and bayonet and unstraps the metal parts attached to the girl. With some success he lifts the chest of the girl onto his neck and tries to limp away as quickly as he can. The eyelids of the girl he was carrying gave off an expression filled with fatigue.

"So...What's this plan ya got Samuel?"

"Keep them busy for a bit and try to retreat away to where Curtis can mow them down with the machinegun."

"Sounds good to me." The alcoholic guard agrees with a determined grin.

"So. What's your name again?" The guard asks the girl on his back.

"Fubuki, first ship of the fubuki class. Are those people going to be alright?"

"Not sure, but more importantly what were those black 'things'?"

"I...don't know either…" Fubuki muttered disappointingly.

"And you said you're a...ship?!"

"A ship...girl actually."

As soon as Fubuki finished her reply, gunshots could be heard from their back.

"And what is a ship...girl?"

"Erhmmm, I'm not too sure myself...to be honest… I remember fighting...in the second world war before...I was sunk. And then I...remember waking up a...two days ago in a white...room."

"Ohhhh boy, so many questions, so little answers, wonderful." The guard replied as he entered a large building made up of grey concrete and steel doors. Sirens and alarms began to ring out throughout the facility.

'There goes the element of surprise' The guard thought.

Entering one of the brightly lit one-story buildings, a man asked loudly as he stood up from his desk filled with various papers. "State your name, rank, and squad number soldier."

Taking off his helmet, the guard was young compared to one questioning him. His face gave off a face of asian descent and his height sat at five feet and ten inches "Jackson, acting corporal, squad 4." The guard replied in the same volume to in order for his voice to be heard over the blaring sirens.

"So you're one of the murkies the base hired. What's happening out there son? And who's that gal on your back?"

Taking note of the three chevrons on the man's uniform Jackson replied. "Some black creatures crawled out of the sea and began to attack the base. I believe they were after this girl sargent, however I am unsure of the reason being."

"Sounds fishy as all hell." Noticing the deep red stains on Jackson's leg.

"For now just get yourself to the MIR before you bleed all over the place and bring that girl also, she looks mighty banged up. On the double, chop chop."

"Yes sergeant!"

Until now he had not noticed the charred and torn areas of her body and uniform, however unlike red stains that usually accompany an injury, the stains on the girl were dark grey.

On the west of the blacksite facility, a group of four shadows moved under the cover of trees. Moving quickly but silently, the group approaches a ledge of a rock overlooking the facility. A shadow picks up a pair of binoculars and scans the facility.

"...mmmmm." The shadow hums as they take note the seaside battle occurring in the east ward of the facility.

"Ey, stop humming and tell me the fug is going on!? Are we still doing this shiet or not!?" A large shadow utters loudly from behind.

"Calm down. Well Marshall, what's it going to be." A shadow beside him asks.

"Contact Jackal, ask, then go." The shadowy figure responds while holding the binoculars.

"You sure? You might blow his cover."

"Just do it."

Keep note of it to himself a voice sounded from a small earpiece in his left ear. "Boss you there? What's going on?"

"Seems like a another team decided to crash this party. Also they got my right leg crippled for the time being, so my mobility will be somewhat impaired for the night."

"Are they after the secret weapon as well?"

"Unsure but a good chance that they are planning to though has military supplies it is unlikely that they would come all this way just for that."

"Should we go in Boss?"

"No, not yet at least. Those things that came after me appear to be the vanguard of trouble, most likely scouts. Since they were most likely destroyed, we'll bide our time and wait for the right moment when the whole enemy force shows up, then we will let those two fight it out while we go in with a smash and grab while they are occupied. If they don't show up, the base will relax their guard so it will be easier on us regardless."

"All right Boss."

"Alright ETA in five. Jackal out."

"Boss says to bide our time and wait until a better opportunity arrives since there was an enemy attack on the base just moments ago. He said he will be in the medical facility in the base for the time being."

"Abnormal." Marshall adds.

"How so?"

"Unlikely, that plan B needed."

"Is that not why you have backup plans? So that if the first plan fails, you have something to fall back on?"

"Misunderstanding, unlikely another knows this facility." Marshall explains as he un-slings his sniper rifle, looking through the scope to observe potential targets.

Taking a second to process his reply, the shadow behind him begins to lead the remaining two figures down the hillside.

"That's a strange wound, even for guys like you." A man in combat fatigues says, though his arm contains a white banner decorated with a red cross.

Jagged holes and cuts were imprinted on Jackal's mid-thigh with streams of blood running down. The wounds however quite shallow compared to the teeth seen on the black creatures he had fought earlier.

-"Reminds me of the time I gotten bit from a dog." Jackal replies.

A brightly lit lengthy room filled with numerous turquoise hospital beds and white curtains. Blinders blocked any sight from the facility grounds. The medical officer reached over to a steel cart filled with various drugs, disinfectants, cleaning tools, and obtained a roll of gauze.

-"But here's the problem dog bites don't rip holes in your muscles." The medic asks as he searches his cabinet for medical kits.

"And? What about that missy over there?" The medical officer asks as he turns his face towards Fubuki, who is currently dressed in a light blue medical gown.

-"She...was being chased by the same creatures who gave me this wound, which come to think of it, they resemble those mechanical dogs the rich girls likes to stuff in their purses, except much bigger. You hear or seen anything like that doc?"

-"No idea. First I've ever seen those wounds to be honest. But that girl you brought in, second degree burns, broken metal fragments punctures, cuts, bruises, and maybe even a concussion. She looks like she took a field trip to an army base while it was being under attack." The medic confesses as he ties up Jackal's leg with gauze.

"I'm not even sure how she's still up and walking. Plus where did she get her clothes? The navy cadet store?" The officer concludes with a laugh.

"Well, you can stay here for a bit until she wakes up, but I have to take care of other gimps** right now." The medic says he leaves the room.

'Now then what shall I do with you?' Jackal wonders as his eyes wander to Fubuki's body lies quietly.

Collecting his current knowledge on tonight's events, he imagines the moment where he was carrying her as she explained her situation as well as recollecting the appearance of his black bodied foes from earlier.

'Hmm, I got her name; says she's a destroyer ship; no concrete info on those black things besides that they could chew through kevlar and only weak to bullets in their eyes; and...they came from the water, or the sea for that matter. Doesn't know anything about herself, or perhaps I haven't cracked her yet. Maybe I'll try get some indirect info with some more questions.'

After a half hour Fubuki's eyelids slowly rise and her eyes slowly adjust to the brightness of the infirmary.

"Where am I?"

"Medical inspection room." A familiar voice answers her question in the direction of her right side.

The man who carried her is now sitting in a chair reading a magazine with an eccentric western man wielding two rifles in each hand on the cover.

"Did you carry me here?"

"Well I don't think people here really care much about carry strange girls in sailor uniforms here without going through administrative BS(Bullshit) first. Though I did not count in the pervs." Jackal answers but mutter his second sentence.

"And! Where did my clothes go!?" Fubuki blushes lightly after noticing her current clothing consists of a medical gown and her underwear.

Jackal looks off to his right while Fubuki follows his gaze. Her clothes although cut and burnt in certain areas were folded up in a neat pile on a chair beside her.

"...I see." Reeling, somewhat embarrassed after her sudden outburst.

-"You ready to play?"

"Play?"

-"We're going to play twenty-one questions where I ask you something and you answer for the grand prize of nothing!" Jackal exclaims in a monotone voice.

"...sure?" Fubuki replies with an unsure expression towards Jackal's sarcasm.

-"Question one, where did you come from?"

"...Kanagawa"

-"Where in Kanagawa? This place also falls in the jurisdiction of that area if you didn't know." Jackal responds assertively.

"Err….I'm not sure exactly but it was a place fifty kilometers south west from here." Fubuki replies nervously.

"But! I need help to save the other ship girls. Onegai (Please), I beg of you, please help me save them!" Fubuki pleads.

"You have to give me more than that. First of all I don't even have an approximate location. Secondly I have no idea what I am up against if tonight is any indication of what I will have to deal with. Third you're asking a random stranger or strangers to risk their life for what exactly? You can't just go all willy nilly with problems like these girl."

Looking down on her bed covers "I...I know I'm in no position to ask for help for something like this, but...but I don't know where else to...go, or...or even who to ask."

-"All right then, explain to me the situation in thirty seconds with less than five sentences."

-"What? But, but, how."

-"Ah ah ah. Just...do it."

-"I woke up...in some sort of white coloured room...inside a large black box with people in goggles and...and lab coats...and there were other ship girls with me as I woke up...and-"

A sudden explosion rocks the facility as it breaks off Fubuki's sentence.

-"Too bad, sounds like we're out of time. Get dressed, we're leaving."

"Ehhh?! But, but what about the people here? Won't they be killed?"

"They will buy us time while we escape with what they are after. Once they know their goal is gone, they will leave."

-"Eh? You know what they are after?" Fubuki asks as the sounds of explosions draw closer and become more frequent.

-"I have a good idea of what their objectives are yes. But we must make haste. Come on now! Get dressed." Jackal orders as he pulls the curtain over Fubuki and proceeds to put on his own gear.

-"...uuuuuuu." Fubuki whines as she put on her clothes.

"Hmmm...five magazines of blackout and four mags of five sevens** huh."Emptying his pistol and rifle to count his available ammunition. After which he switches off the safety on each of his weapons as he put on his rifle sling, however he cocks his pistol before putting it on his chest pistol holster.

"Eh? Where? Where is my rigging?"

-"Rigging?"

-*Yes, it has my weapons, boilers, engines, fuel tanks, and other equipment."

Recalling earlier events Jackal recalls the metal contraptions he found attached to Fubuki's body when she was collapsed on the beach.

"It's on the beach, but there is no time, the enemy is probably swarming the beach by this point. Just follow me."

As Jackal scans the hallway outside the patient rooms the lights flickers on and off in the hallway. Nurses and medical officers alike were running back and forth.

"Come! Quickly!"

Fubuki and Jackal quickly jogs down the hallway and exits the building through an emergency exit. As they take in their surroundings, explosions, gunfire, and shouts fill the air. The night sky was not splattered with bursts of red and yellow. Lifting up his SCAR** rifle, Jackal cocks the first round into the firing chamber of the rifle.

"Jackal where the hell are ya!?**" An exclaimed voice echoes through his earpiece.

"Three minutes. Is Marshall in position on the hills?"

"Ready." A monotone voice joins in.

"All right we got a guest joining us tonight and I have not disclosed the true nature of our mission, thus be mindful of what you say."

-"Roger that."

-"Understood."

"You! What are you doing here!? Intruders are attacking the base, go to the front gate and assist them!" A commanding voice calls out to Jackal. Dressed in the same gear as Jackal however a thin stripe above a thick stripe could be seen on his chestpiece. The sound of a SCAR rifle responds to the source of the voice, splitting open throat and neck.

"You! What are you doing!?" A man beside the one who commanded shouted as he raised his rifle towards Jackal, however a similar fate fell upon him as a .338 Lapua Magnum bullet bursts through his mid chest spilling blood and pieces of his organs onto the ground. Stumbling backwards at the scene, her hand reflexively covers her mouth as drops of blood splatters onto her uniform.

"Thanks Marshall."

"Affirmative." A low voice responds through his earpiece.

"...Why? Why did you...kill them?" A somewhat distraught Fubuki asks.

"They were impeding our progress, there is no time to waste, let's go." Jackal responds as he returns back into running.

-"I...I don't want to kill more people. Watching them die was already..urk!...Too much." Fubuki quivers as she squats down while holding her hands beside her temples. Tears begins to well on her widened eyes.

"Look, we don't have time for this, those black 'things' are coming in and shooting up the base and we need to get out of here."

-"BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD HAVE KILLED THEM!" A shaken shout cries out from her mouth while her breathing destabilizes.

Kneeling down to match Fubuki's squatting position, placing both his index and middle finger to the side of his temples, Jackal closes his eyes and inhales deeply. Then he opens his palms and create a loud clap in front of Fubuki's face causing her to fall backwards onto her butt.

"AH! Wha-?" Fubuki yelps as her hyperventilating ceases.

Placing his hands on her shoulders. "Listen to me, this place here? We're on a battlefield and we are outmatched, SO we need to focus taking away what the enemy came here for and escape. Those guys that I just shot, they're going to keep us in here until we are all dead along with the rest of the grunts while their officers escape. Unlike the grunts here I would like to think I have at least half a brain to not end up like them and I presume you would be the same as well unless I misjudged you. If you **WANT** to get out of here alive and find help for your little quest, I suggest you calm down and focus on what you need to do. Pride and honor should be saved for the press, while trust and sacrifice should given to those you truly believe that deserves it. You may have that throwing your life away is the best way to go **HOWEVER,** do not forsake yourself when you have something important to get done. **YOU GOT THAT!?** "

"Yes...sir." A taken back Fubuki replies.

"All right now pick up the pace, we wasted enough time already." Jackal remarks as he stands back up. Soon they reach a truck next to a concrete warehouse and approached it on the right side of the truck. From the other side of the truck three people walk into their sight. A burly man covered up from head to toe with black ceramic armor plates. Knee pads and shin guards protect the legs while custom fit wrist guards and finger guards shield the arms. A double layered upper chest piece combined with shoulder pauldrons and a neck gaiter gives off an impression of a human tank. Yet the face of the wearer was hidden away in a rigid and scratched yet polished biker helmet sporting a reflective visor. A bandolier of shotgun shells hangs over his chest while pouches and magazine holders hang off his lower abdomen lined with an arrays MOLLE attachment systems**. On his back sports a sawed off Remington R870 tactical shotgun** while an Origin 12 automatic shotgun** hangs on the other side of his back. On his right hip a pistol holster could be seen with a wooden grip attached to a chrome surface.

On his left was a man wearing a white lab coat along with a white dress shirt and tie. Brown rectangular pouches were attached to his black belt which held up his black dress pants. In his hands was a MPSD76** personal defense weapon outfitted with an angled foregrip, flip up polymer iron sights, and a side mounted compact laser module. On his lower left abdomen, a black matte pistol grip could be seen from the holster.

While his right side stood a man with a hidden light ballistic vest underneath his blazer jacket. A black tie held his white collared dress shirt together. A pair black sunglasses blocked any line of sight to his eyes. A SCARAB carbine was slung on his body. Black business slacks and dress shoes completed the appearance of a FBI agent.

Together a bipolar trio of men lined up with their weapons at the ready before Jackal and Fubuki.

-"Legion." Jackal speaks to the heavily armored man.

-"Jackal." A speaker sounds from his helmet.

-"Thanks for joining us today gents." Jackal notes to the two men standing beside the heavily armored man. Stretching out his right hand in the process.

"A pleasure sir." The black suited man walks forward to shake his hand.

-"Is my gear in the back?"

-"Yessir."

-"And everyone knows the game plan?" and the three men nod in response.

-"Didn't tell you to bring just the Remington**? You can't just hold off enemies in cover with just buckshot and darts."

-"Don't worry it's not that heavy anyways plus you really looking down on me now? This weight is nothing for me." Legion remarks with a wide smile.

-"I'm not looking down at anyone, I need some breathing room in case we need to hustle the objective."

-"Fine, fine, you lousy donkey."

"So who's she?" Legion asks as he directs and narrows his eyes down on Fubuki causing her to take a step back from his gaze.

-"A little mermaid all beached up on the shore." Jackal replies with a sneer.

-"The fugs that supposed to mean? Whatever just take your damn nasty habits somewhere else. And here." Legion tosses a chestnut brown backpack towards Jackal.

-"Thanks and bring static shells and C4s along. You know what just ditch the extra leg and wrist armor and just blitz this popsicle stand home."

-"And here I was thinking I get to have some fun today."

-"You'll get your fun, don't you worry pretty little head about that...alright head towards the hangar, I'll catch up with you guys in a second."

The trio walk away with Legion stripping himself of his extra armor and stomping away towards the concrete hangar. Opening the backpack, several magazines of .300 blackout ammunition inside an ammo vest, two suppressors, a white rail mounted LED, a micro laser gadget, a reflex sight, an underbarrel grenade launcher, several 40mm grenades with white and yellow tips held on a waist length bandolier, a pair of holographic glasses, and a arm mounted touch screen computer.

Ejecting his magazine and his chambered bullet, he loads a magazine from the new ammo vest into his rifle and cocks the rifle. He then screws on a suppressor onto his SCAR** and onto his Five-Seven** pistol. Unscrewing the aimpoint 1x magnification sight off the top rail of his rifle and replaces it with the reflex sight. Sliding the LED onto one of the picatinny rails on his rifle, he then mounts the laser sight to his pistol trigger guard, and tightens the straps of the arm mounted computer onto his left arm. Jackal finishes by putting on the holographic glasses and the grenade bandolier, the words 'initializing heads up display' in the center of his view. Soon afterwards a compass rose to the top of his view, a mini map appears on the bottom left of his field of view, and three green diamonds focused on the center of his field of view fifty meters away could be seen he looks at each one. As he puts on each piece of equipment, Fubuki looks with intrigue as to what purpose each object served.

"Fubuki there is a warm seat on the truck there, so why don't you take a seat for a bit while I finish some business first?" Jackal asks with a smile.

"Eh? Uh...sure." Fubuki replies as she climbs into the rear seat of the cabin of the truck.

"Sate, doshi yo kana? (Now then, how shall I do this?)" Jackal mutters to himself as he races off to joins his compatriots.

(Atmasphere music: The Sound of the End) watch?v=s4Wp5VtRBy0)

Approaching a side door to the concrete hangar, the man with the white lab coat swipes a key card on the security terminal as he notes Jackal's approach, with that the door swings open allowing the group inside. The lights inside flicker from the pounding of explosions, while the hallway is littered with concrete fragments, metal debris, and hanging electrical wiring.

"For a concrete hangar this sure got banged the fug up!" Legion exclaims with a laugh.

Walking over debris fallen from the walls and ceiling, an arm sullen with blood could be seen from a pile of concrete bricks as they walked down the hallway.

"Feels like this could collapse on us any second now." The man in the black suit notes.

"Then we best hurry along." Responds Jackal as the group begin to pick up speed to a jog. As they peek around the corners, similar destruction and bodies could be seen. Brushing past countless doors the group eventually reached a large industrial elevator capable of fitting a smart car. The man in the white lab coat pressed the button to call the elevator, however only silence responded.

"God fugging damn it seriously? Now what?" Legion exclaimed with a bang of his fist.

Surveying his environment, Jackal spots a bent yet thin metal rod next to him.

"Here. Pry it open." Tossing the rod to Legion.

Taking swings at elevator doors, the metal rod eventually dented a small indentation into the metal doors allowing him to insert the rod deeper in the gap between the doors.

"Herghhhhhh..ahhhHHHAH!"

Although the doors put resistance towards being opened, the metal bar pried open into the shaft of the elevator with the bent nature of the rod holding open the doors though sounds of bending came from the rod. Darkness greeted Legion as he peered into the elevator shaft.

"Lights on gents, one by one head down the shaft using the elevator cables and Legion hand one of the C4s."

"Ok? Catch."

Receiving the C4 packet from Legion, Jackal places it on the wall closest to the exterior. As the group slides down the elevator cable, static sparks flickered in the darkness. Landing on the elevator, the group opened the top cover of the elevator. Dropping down into the elevator, it's white LEDs** gave off a dim buzz in the air.

"Seems like the elevator still works yet the call buttons up top do not seem to work." Jackal notes.

The man dressed in white pressed the opens doors button. As the doors slid open with a groan. Red emergency lights could be seen flashing in a large concrete room that the elevator has opened to. Metal and cardboard boxes alike were laid over the cracked concrete floor, broken. Exposed wiring and damaged consoles also littered the room.

"Spread out, eyes peeled for any particularities."

As the group surveyed the surroundings with their flashlights, Legion stepped onto puddle of fluid. A bright crimson reflected off the white light. Following the trail of red, a corpse with mangled jagged punctures in a curved pattern in various spots could been seen leaning against the wall. His blood streaked off the grey rough walls.

"Ey, boss man. You might want to check this out." Legion calls monotonously to Jackal. On his holographic glasses a target cursor locked on towards a heat signature. Stepping over the mounds of debris of concrete and metal Jackal examines the wounds of the corpse. The corpse worn a white now dyed crimson torn dress shirt along with a black necktie and dress pants. A broken headset laid next to him on his left.

"That doesn't seem like something any crumbling debris would make. Hmmm…still warm must have been killed a few hours ago max. Too...abnormal, yet reeks of...an ambush." Jackal notes.

Reaching towards the wounds in the corpse, he inserts his finger into the wound yet he could not feel the end of the wound. 'Deep.' Mentally noted by Jackal.

-"You guys get anything else over there?" Jackal calls out.

-"Just more dead, boss."

Moving over to observe the other carcasses, similar patterns of blood could be seen. 'Hmmm'

-"Jackal, take a look." Legion calls out.

Approaching Legion, a low yet long black box with gloss like surface reflected the white of the flashlights. It's angled edges and corners gave off the impression of a burial capsule.

-" Looks like that's what we came for." Jackal notes.

As Jackal walks over to the object a bent metal beam collides with his right thigh.

"Oww…!" Yelps Jackal as he staggers over his pain.

Looking down on his leg, blood began to pour into his gauze in a curved manner. A shocked expression strikes his face as his pain began to simmer down.

"EYES Sharp, we may have hostiles in the area." Whispers Jackal.

(Atmasphere music: The Sound of the End - Dynamic watch?v=z5YChAFjxks)

Surveying their surroundings once again, silence and darkness answers their actions. Suddenly a pair of crimson beams shimmers in his direction out of the blend of red emergency lighting. Holographic visor and glasses of Jackal and Legion began to detect light orange heat signatures from the darkness. Another pair of bright crimson sheen join in from the right of Jackal. The concrete rubble began to slide away revealing a reminiscent black sheen. Curved yet smooth textures undamaged from the rough concrete. Neon red eyes that beams as if it were a laser. White jagged jaws pouring with translucent white smoke. Slowly approaching the four men, a loud crash could be heard from the tall ceiling of the large room. Soon after another crash broke open the concrete ceiling near the direction of the elevator. Emerging through the smoke, long black hair with two side buns in the corner of her head. Hazing wide ultramarine eyes, black armored elbow gloves, black and grey sailor one piece dress held together by a black necktie adorned with a hazing blue eyed skull ornament. Yet all these features pale in comparison to her absence of any legs which instead have been replaced with one white straight tank tread with two dual gun turrets mounted next to her tread.

" _Hou**_...? It seems the cockroaches was not all eradicated from here." The humanoid figure spoke with a sneer as the turrets next to her tread slowly raised itself upwards in the direction of the group of four.

**End**

**Estimated Time of Arrival

**SCAR Rifle: Projected from the experimental H&K XM8 rifle. SCAR comes from the ( **S** uperior **C** ombat **A** ssault **R** ifle) abbreviation, it consists of a variety of parts made of metal, polymer, and rubber. Being highly modular and accepting of aftermarket accessories. It's popularity is associated with it's versatility to be modded into any roles it is assigned to, whether it be close quarters battles as a rapid fire carbine, long range duels as a designated marksman rifle, or suppressing opponents through sheer volume of fire as a light machine gun. It's modular rail systems also allows for various attachments to be mounted onto the weapon itself. Chambered in .300 blackout, .30 Remington ,or .308 Winchester. The XM SCAR family also includes the popular bullpup variant utilizing predecessor 5.56x45mm rounds to maintain lower felt recoil despite it's blazing rate of fire.

**Origin 12 shotgun. Created by Fostech industries located in the United States. This polymer, magazine fed, semi automatic shotgun was based on the Russian Saiga 12 semi auto shotgun. It's main difference is the overall external polymer appearance and extra mounting rails and tactical accessories added into the shotgun. Also like the saiga 12 it can be fitted with a twenty shell drum magazine, increasing it's overall ammo capacity.

**The MPSD76, also known as the machine pistol silenced 76 was a weapon from an old era brought into a new body. As one of the key defining characteristics of a firearm was the size of the bullet it fired, the MPSD76 draws it's roots from the second world war as the American light rifle project. The cartridge fired by the M1 Carbine was lower in performance compared to later intermediate rounds such as the standard 5.56mm NATO or the 7.62x39mm found in the AK rifles. However as it was redesigned for a more modern, subsonic role for a compact PDW(personal defense weapon). Featuring an integrated suppressor, angled foregrip, next gen light up iron night sights, and a three round burst to prevent the user from wasting ammunition from it's meager 24 round magazine. Despite it's initial criticism, new generations of firearms users have slowly accepted it into the fold.

**Five-Seven Pistol. Created by FN Herstal, it possesses unique high velocity bullets designed for greatest armor penetration compared to traditional 9mm parabellum bullets. It also boasts the greatest handgun capacity of existing pistols with a whooping 20 rounds. Exceptionally light at 1.6lbs unloaded, yet composes of surprisingly light yet powerful 5.7mm cartridges, it has become a must have sidearm for any law enforcer, military personnel, and underworld hitman.

**Blackout ammunition refers to the .300 Blackout ammunition for the AR-15 weapons platform. It's defining characteristic is the ability to be used in AR-15 platforms without heavy modifications to the weapon whether the rounds were made for silent subsonic or whiplash supersonic purposes.

**AR-15 platforms refers to the weapons platform associated with the M16, M4A1, M416 rifles. Designed by Eugene Stoner.

**MOLLE load bearing equipment refers to the equipment connecting system that allows attachment various equipment carriers to one's load bearing vest or carrier. It's main purpose was to allow one to easily attach, swap, or remove bags, pouches, holsters from one's ammo carrier or vest.

**Remington. A popular small arms company that features tried and true rifles and more importantly shotguns that stood the test of time for centuries. Their most popular model was their remington R870 Tactical shotgun commonly carried by law enforcers, military combatants, and security personnel. Rugged and black, simple yet reliable, this power pump action shotgun is the symbol of Remington itself. However more and more of their competitors are incorporating bullpup shotguns of the future as their superior capacity, compact sizes, and lightweight construction is proving to be straight upgrades from shotguns of the past.

**LEDs. Light emitting diodes. Bright and efficient light sources.

**Foreign languages are written in italics.

Chapter 2

2210hrs

xx-xx-xxxx

Blacksite Underground Research Facility

"SCATTER!" Commanded Jackal.

(Atmasphere Music: Absolute Configuration watch?v=ZahU3MsSzlQ)

With his command, the group of four dove for the nearest obstruction from the projectiles fired from their blue eyed adversary. As the rounds fired from the guns struck the ground where the four were standing, four explosions the size of a campfire lit up the dimly lit red room. The two black oval headed creatures began to rush towards two of the four men from the other side of the room.

"Legion buy us some time with that talking AGV**. Kuro**, Shiro** take care of one of those black runners. I got this one"

"Aye, aye." Responded Legion with a wide grin as he readies his shotgun.

"Roger." "Affirmative." and the two men each dressed in opposing colours moved towards one of the black creatures.

Following behind while glancing back towards Legion taking cover from the high explosive projectiles fired in rapid succession. Explosions and blasts of buckshot shook the air while flashes of muzzles trembled the darkness from the dim crimson.

While the two men were focused on the closer black creature. Jackal fired a few round off his suppressed SCAR, however the bullets were deflected of it's head with a pitiful ping. Smirking in response as his opponent began to run quickly in his direction. Stowing away his rifle and withdrawing his combat straight edged knife and five-seven pistol, he assumes a low stance with his left foot forward.

"Avoid the jaws, strike down its body, and go for the eyes." Jackal mutters into his microphone while closing his eyes. Focusing only to the sound of the footsteps of his approaching opponent and muting out any background noise, he breathes in deeply, slides his right foot slightly backwards, and scrunches the the gravel with pressure. As it approached within six meters of Jackal the black creature leaped from the concrete floor, jaws wide open hoping to tear apart Jackal's abdomen apart. Quickly kicking upwards with his right foot to his right leg and holding his foot steadfast for a half second before slamming his heel like a falling guillotine, crushing shut his opponent's wide jaws as it's body slaps against the concrete floor. Using his forward momentum from his right foot, he kicks off his left leg and mounts his on top of his opponent. Despite placing his whole weight on the black creature's body it struggles and attempt to shake off Jackal. However, locking his legs in place and covers the eyes, Jackal remains steadfast atop it's back. Pulling away his right hand, Jackal begins to stab the eye of the black creature. Realizing his intentions after a few missed attempts by Jackal, the black creature begins to run and shake furiously to remove Jackal off it's back. With some luck he managed to insert his knife into the eye socket of his opponent, causing it to screech with a horrible sound akin to metal surfaces being grinded repeatedly. Removing the hand covering the other eye, he began to rapidly empty the twenty round magazine of his pistol into the left eye. Unable to withstand further harassment, the black creature brakes suddenly as it makes a sharp turn at 40km/hr, flinging Jackal to the floor. However he was able to recover quickly with subsequent rolls along the ground. His opponent however could not sense the pile of debris ahead of it and collided, causing the pile of concrete debris to topple over and buried the front half of it's body.

As Jackal was undergoing his duel with his opponent, the two men who served under him were fighting defensively as they were alternating parries, side steps, and shooting their weapons. Many of the bullets that flew towards the black creature were deflected with ease, creating sequences of pings and ricochets. As the black creature launched itself towards one of the two, it's prey would evade while the other took shots with his weapon, however due their ineffectiveness with bullets the process undergone repeatedly with the same outcome.

"Dammit!" The man in the black suit cursed as he grit his teeth.

"Avoid the jaws, strike down it's balance, and go for the eyes." He heard Jackal's whispers from his earpiece.

"Ah, fuckit." The man cursed as he withdrew a fragmentation grenade from his suit's inner pocket and pulled the pin but held the safety lever in it's place just before his opponent turned around. As he waited for the black creature to leap towards him with it's jaws wide open, he tossed the grenade into the mouth of the creature.

"Eat that, you piece of shiet." As he hops back to dodge the black creature.

One second later, the black creature was tossed up by the subsequent explosion into the air by one meter before falling down. Taking out his last grenade he decided to throw it into it's jaws again, however as he threw his grenade a small gun barrel aimed towards him from inside the throat of the creature. Unable to react. A bullet the size of 10mm in diameter struck him in the lower chest, exploding in the process and tearing apart his suit jacket and the underlying hidden ballistic vest. A crater shaped wound the size of a baseball filled with black shrapnel on his abdomen could be seen. The impact itself pushed him back by three meters, however the grenade he readied beforehand went off subsequently after sending the creature upwards and the black suited man flying through the air with his eyes still wide open. Tumbling along the ground and slamming against the wall with a hideous slap of crimson akin to the patterns created by the other corpses. The man in white ran towards the man in black and checking his pulse on his neck despite his body being filled with shrapnel of various sizes.

"Dammit! Shiet! Fuck!" The man in the white lab coat cursed at his fallen comrade.

Although the black creature recovered from the second blast, the man in the white lab coat raced over to the black creature and kicked it with the top of his foot.

"Urghhh! Sonva..!" The man yelled out in pain.

The black creature opened it's jaws again.

"NRghhh…" Snarled the man and he sprays his bullets into the mouth of the black creature causing it to twitch wildly from the impacts of his SCARAB carbine rounds striking it's insides. As the carbine magazine runs empty, he continues to press the trigger repeatedly, creating clicking sounds in the process. Sparks of electricity and black fluid pour out of the mouth of the black creature. Jackal runs over to see the black suited man painted red and the white lab coat man hyperventilating.

"Ha..ha...ha...haa"

-"Hey! HEy! Come on! Get it together!" Jackal says as he slaps the shoulder of man in the white lab coat at the same moment he exhaled his lungs causing him to slow down his breathing. Peering over towards the man in the black suit, it was unlikely he survived the blast.

"We gotta finish this, mourn for him later." Urged Jackal as he stretched his hand out towards the man in white. Although the two black creatures will killed explosions and blasts of a shotgun continue to fill the room with low booms. The two headed towards the direction of Legion while moving from cover to cover. A similar battle was ensuing as the humanoid creature pursued Legion as he took shots from his shotgun occasionally while diving for cover as his previous cover was destroyed. Although a stalemate had occurred between the two, a bullet managed to hit Legion's left shoulder blade causing him to crash into a pile of debris. Just as the black humanoid took this opportunity to approach with a finishing blow, rifle rounds flew from behind it and struck it's head and upper chest. As Jackal and the white man approached, the creature turned it's turrets to fire at their approach. The explosive projectiles caused them to stagger unpredictably, yet only receiving light bruising from the explosive shrapnel.

-"What a piece of shit." Rubbing his grazed right arm.

"What's the gameplan boss?"

-"You got any more of those C4s lying around?"

"Yah but I already tried that and that thing just shrugged it off like nothin'."

-"Just give me one and toss it when I give the signal."

"Toss it where?"

-"You'll know."

"I don't know what kind of trick you got up your sleeve but I can hear you rats whispering you know." The humanoid AGR sneered.

Aiming his undermounted grenade launcher, Jackal launches a smoke grenade at the feet of humanoid AGR.

-"That's your almighty plan? Ha, what simple minded roaches you are! Did you not know I can see what you are doing through the smoke?" The AGR said as it switched on it's optical infrared night vision lens. Although it could see the smokescreen, it had difficulty with observing the white figures of its enemies. As expected a C4 was right next to her feet. Quickly moving backwards with the addition of the recoil of shooting its turrets forward, it suffered minimal damage despite within the blast radius of the C4.

"Is that the best you can do? Ha ha ha."

-"Is that so?" Asks Jackal as presses the detonation lever.

A large explosion sounded from above the humanoid AGR. Quickly moving its eyes upwards, the cloud of dust and smoke hidden away the falling concrete that quickly buried it and knocking it down in the process. Despite being buried its arms struggled to dig itself out.

"Now bite the dust ya fack."

"Alright secure the package and get the hell out!" Jackal commanded.

In response the three men rushed towards the black rectangular capsule and attempted to lift it.

"God why is this so facking heavy! On three push! THREE!" Exclaimed Jackal.

The capsule was slowly pushed towards in the direction of the elevator. Just as they reached elevator Jackal quickly pressed the open button and rushed to push the capsule into the elevator. However the humanoid AGR had dug itself out of it's entrapment and began to rush towards them in rage. Due to its raging mentality, it's shots were inaccurate as they ducked behind the capsule. Quickly pressing the ground floor button and close doors button, he flicked a half salute as the doors closed. A large smash sounded from the other side of the double doors creating a large dent in the process.

( watch?v=JjneVBKi7-k \- Where's the Van?!)

"Fuh! Jesus christ. Goddamn crazy beyatch won't give up huh!?" Legion shouts towards the door.

The metal elevator moves with a grinding screech as it moves up the elevator shaft. The trembles from the repeated pounding of the doors slowly become quieter.

"Ha...we...left him down there didn't we?" The man in the white lab coat exasperated as he slid to the floor on his bottom.

"It could not be helped, his sacrifice allowed us to live. Also it seemed like he died before landed." Jackal assures.

Suddenly a loud bang emanated from the bottom of the elevator.

"...!?...! GET ON THE CAPSULE!" Jackal yelled.

Explosive rounds rapidly juggled the elevator as Jackal and Legion leapt towards the corners of the elevators, however the man in the white coat was late in his reactions as a explosive bullet struck his bottom, knocking him onto his back.

"LEGION!"

"On it!" Replied Legion as he picked up the man with little effort due to his bulky and thick muscles.

"That b*tch just doesn't know when to give up ah!?"

A moment later, the elevator had stopped and the metal opened, revealing the flickering hallway the four men had passed through earlier. Tossing the man in the white out of the elevator, the two men leapt out of the elevator and began dragging the black capsule out of the elevator.

"Goddamn, this is gonna take forever!"

"Marshall! Do you read!?"

"Affirmative."

"We need help in securing the package, drive the truck next to the side of the hangar! Repeat! Drive the truck next to the side of the hangar!"

"Confirmed."

"Legion? Any more C4s?"

"Just one."

"Perfect. Give it here."

Taking the C4 from Legion, Jackal runs into the elevator while keeping his body next to the side of the elevator and opens the top hatch. Tossing the it through the hatch, he jumps out of the elevator and presses the detonator. With a loud boom, the metal cable hoop breaks off the elevator, sending the elevator crashing down the shaft. The impact of a half ton elevator echoes throughout the shaft. The other C4 placed on the wall earlier also exploded, scattering concrete debris in all directions.

"Fugging A Jack! At least tell me yer gonna blow the other one" Yelps Legion.

-"Filthy swine..." Mutters Jackal.

After three minutes, a tanned cargo truck arrives by the exposed hole on the hangar walls. Pushing the capsule and body into the cargo hold, Legion climbed onto the back of the cargo hold while Jackal climbed into the shotgun seat** while lifting Fubuki with his right arm onto his lap. Explosions, corpses, fires, and craters littered the facility. Black creatures with jaws could be seen searching the area.

"Fuehhh!?" The firmness of Jackal's arm shocked Fubuki.

"Hit it!" and the truck accelerated towards the front of the facility, ramming and running over multiple black creatures during the process. The body of the truck bobs up and down from the smoking craters and black creatures. Some of the black creatures could be seen opening their mouths and aiming their cannons due to the headlights of the truck.

"Duck!" Shouts Jackal.

A shower of bullets strike in every direction of the truck. The windshield shatters to many pieces while the nose of the truck is heavily dented by each bullet. Occasionally a small explosion would occur from the barrage of bullets. The truck slows with each impact and grey smoke begins to flow out of the engine fins.

"Ekkkk!" Yelps Fubuki.

-"Hope you got a God cause I'd start prayin!" A booming voice comes from the cargo hold.

Explosions of shotgun shells firing rapidly and heavy laughter could be heard from the cargo hold.

While under the dashboard Marshall presses harder on the gas pedal, causing the truck to accelerate once again and smashes through the chainlink gates. The truck flies through the air for a second before bouncing onto the road.

*sigh* "Haven't gotten to do stuff like this in a long long time." Notes Jackal as he stumbles back onto his headrest with Fubuki on his lap again.

"This is?" Mumbles Marshall through his muffler.

"Fubuki, a ship girl or so she says."

"What?"

-"See? Nobody here ever heard such a thing called a ship girl and everyone here has done and seen things stranger than fiction." Jackal remarks and looks towards Fubuki.

-"uuuuuu…"

-"In summary, we have no idea besides the fact they can carry some really heavy toys with just their bare hands. And she took the time come here from where...was...it? A hundred and fifty kilometers from here."

Fubuki nods nervously.

Inhaling and a deep breath, Jackal looks out to the starry night out of the front window frame as the whispy breeze circulated through the broken windows.

( watch?v=oSCC2stxVyc \- Clean Getaway)

"Well? Who sent you?"

"Eh? Ah...etouuu (uhhhhh)...Tsubaki-sensei."

-"Who is he?"

"Etouu...he wears a white coat... short hair...and friendly...?"

-"I'm asking how he acts around others and what does he do. Also friendly can contain multiple meanings."

"Ummm…he was the one who asked me find people who can help."

-"Help?"

"The place where I came from, an explosion sounded and guns were shooting as the people in white there were doing scans on me."

'Scans?' Thought Jackal.

"Other people who were...wearing black clothes broke in...and killed those people. Tsubaki-sensei came in from behind and shot them before the black people were about to grab me out of the white room." Fubuki recalls.

-"Did he send you out on sea after that?"

"...Yes, we became separated after the place started to shake and crumble. After being cornered by the same black things you were fighting earlier and more of the black men. Soon the black things started to chase after me. After that I was climbed onto the beach here and you found me."

-"Hmmm...ok. You said you are a ship girl correct?"

"Hài (yes)."

-"Then there must be others besides you there then."

"Hài. Samidare-chan and Yuubari-san was there as well."

-"Want to tell me about them?" Jackal sends a mischievous smile down towards Fubuki.

"Eeeuugghhhh...Samidare-chan is destroyer like me but she is in a different ship class. She has really long and shiny blue hair. Yuubari-san is a light cruiser and she is a bit taller than I am. (Anonnnnn) Ummmm...she has dark green hair and wears a black top."

Looking up towards Jackal, she observes that his eyes are closed and his right hand held his eyelids in place.

"(Anonnnnn) Ummmm...is something the matter?"

-"Nothing...just envisioning their appearances. Besides that what else do you know about them?"

"Nothing else really…?"

-"Are you sure?"

"Mhmmm…" Reeling back towards Jackal's chest.

"Don't lie to me now."

"I'm not lyinnnggg…" Trying to free herself from his arm. Surprising Jackal due the force she applies despite her small frame.

"All right! All right!. Girl you need to calm down. None of us are out for your blood right now."

"That right now really concerns me!" Fubuki complains.

-"Just...catch some sleep. It's a long drive." Letting go of Fubuki from his right arm causing her to almost tumble off his right thigh.

"...Uuuuuuuuu." 'I hope you are all right Tsubaki-sensei, Samidare-chan, Yuubari-chan. Sazanami-chan.' Fubuki thought nervously

The truck continues to drive away from the starry moonlight and headed towards the bright lights of the land.

End

**AGV = Armored Ground Vehicle, a combat robot resembling a miniature infantry fighting vehicle often equipped with machine guns, grenade launchers, bulletproof cameras, auxiliary sensors, and all terrain treads.

**Shotgun seat = seat next to the driver

**Romanji translation Kuro = Black, Shiro = White

Chapter 3

0100hrs

xx-xx-2036

Yokohama City, Japan

Neon lighted signs filled the sides of the buildings. The streets were filled sparingly with small cars. Curving streets with ascending and descending roads weaved through the land. Closed shops and restaurants lined the streets with dark windows and blinds. A cargo truck entered the near empty streets of Yokohama. Driving towards into a narrow path next to an ten story apartment.

"Pull up here."

"You sure Jack?"

"Yeah I'm sure, you guys keep heading towards the safe house. I'll be there tomorrow at noon. Actually leave Mr. White with me as well." Picking up Fubuki off his lap and placing onto the dark asphalt.

"Got it." Replied Marshall.

Quickly changing out of his ammunition vest, helmet, camouflage outer jacket and places his weapons and bayonet into the cargo hold. He then grabs a thin white long coat.

Legion hops off the back of the cargo hold.

"What about this thingy-ma-jig?" Legion points towards the black coffer like capsule.

-"Take it with you of course."

"And that guy?" Asks Legion as points his thumb towards the man in the white lab coat.

-"Give him to me."

"I didn't think you had the strength in ya?" Legion replies with a smirk and slaps Jackal's back causing him to lunge forward from the force.

-"You're dumber than rocks sometimes." Regaining his stance while shaking his head.  
"Sarcasm boy, get with it."

-"Who the hell even finds that funny?"

"I do." Proclaims Legion as he climbs back onto the cargo hold.

-"Ughhh…" Rolling his eyes.

Noting Jackal's reaction. Legion lets out a deep hearty laugh.

"Now then how am I going to get past the lobby?" Jackal notes as he looks down on a sleeping Fubuki and an unconscious man.

**30 minutes later**

( watch?v=zGyQPdK2xOQ \- Now We Wait)

Closing the grey-ish green door behind him, he then locks the door behind him, turns on the lights, and slumps on the couch. Taking a moment to adjust his eye to the brightness of the room.

"Nghhh...you people are so heavy…" Peering at the unconscious and injured man in the white coat and Fubuki, who are currently laid on the polished wood floor next to his feet. The modest sized apartment contained a living room, a small attached kitchen, two small bedrooms and a bathroom fitted with a shower. The living room was painted pearl white and was matched with the white blinds that blocked the darkness of the night. Within the living room a black leather sofa, a glass tea table on top of a brown cotton carpet, and a forty two inch smart television that hung off the wall. The greyish white kitchen contained a large double door stainless steel refrigerator, a double magnetic induction stove, a water boiler, an assorted spice rack, and a maple wood rack filled with various knives.

'I need a shower...badlyyy...' Thought Jackal as he sluggishly got off the couch.

'Oh...right...I still need to bandage the bleeding. Hopefully he didn't drip any off the elevator.' Noticing a small pool of blood from the man in the white coat.'Oh...right...I still need to bandage the bleeding. Hopefully he didn't drip any off the elevator.' Noticing a small pool of blood from the man in the white coat. After cleaning up the blood and dressing the wounds of the man, he carries each of them into each of the two bedrooms, and enters the shower.

**Some Time After**

*Huff**Huff* "Stay away!.Don't come closer!" *Huff* **Shrieks**

Bursting open her eyelids, the blood on her hands instantly vanished and darkness floods into her field of view. Shallow breaths escape her lungs rapidly.

"Where am I?" She asks herself.

Gentle rays of light from the bedroom window kept the room lit with a dim atmosphere.

Surveying her background, her recent memories slowly return to her. Tears slowly welled in her eyes.

'Help me! Samidare-chan! Yuubari-san! Tsubaki-sensei! Why?! Why did you send me!? I…I…I don't know what to do! Where should I go?! How do I get back?!' Fubuki screamed in her mind as her mouth continued to quiver uncontrollably. Tears began to rain onto her blanket.

Eventually her tears stopped and the horizon give way to a bright orange dawn. Shifting out of the bed, she exits the bedroom and notices Jackal asleep on the leather couch. She keeps her footsteps as quiet as possible moving towards the kitchen. Searching each of the cabinets in silence. Stopping upon seeing a glass cup in the cupboard above the stove, she attempts to remove the cup from it's place, however the tall cupboard prevents her from reaching the top of the cup. Standing on the tips of her toes, she decides to pull on the bottom of the cup. Consequently, her hand pushed off the adjacent cup out of the cupboard. A short stumble passes through her before she moves her remaining hand to catch the falling cup.

"Pheww…" She exhaled just before the cup was about to crash onto the marble tiles.

As Fubuki was about to stand back up, a shatter of glass from behind sent a jolt up her spine. Wincing and awaiting for her punishment as she remained still for a few seconds before opening her eyes. Peering her eyes towards the direction of the living room couch, Jackal remained still despite her mess. Searching the cupboards again to find a place to hide the shattered glass, she spots a plastic garbage bin. Crouching down to pick up the shattered glass, a black stain begins to soak the white gauze on her abdomen.

"Nghhhh…." Her eyes wincing from the pain.

"At this rate you're going to stain my floors again." A low and masculine voice comes from behind her, causing her to jump backwards violently in surprise and emit a low shriek. Her socks sliding on the smooth marble tiles pushes her off balance. A pair of hands take hold of her upper arms before she hit the ground with her bottom.

( watch?v=hBJ_FDcCwTU- Despicable Me)

"Watch it there."

Turning her face to face the savior of her bottom, Jackal's outline could be seen from the orange sunlight flowing through the windows of the apartment windows.

"Ehhh?! I thought...but...I-" Jackal stops the movement of her mouth with his finger

-"Hush, don't wake him."

-"It's a special ability called sleeping with my ears awake sweetheart."

"...Y-You're.. ...a-angry?" A group of shallow breaths exhales as Fubuki attempts to speak.

-"I would be if you're going to drip your body fluids all over my floor." Replies Jackal as he shifts his eyes towards the black stain on Fubuki's gauze.**

-"Just go and wait for me in the living room. I'll handle this."

"Living room?" Jackal then points his finger at the couch with Fubuki's question.

Stepping over the shattered glass, he removes a glass cup and fills it with tap water, then places it on the tea desk in front of Fubuki. He then removes a dustpan and broom from the bathroom and sweeps the glass fragments from the kitchen floor.

"Now then wake me up at nine. Hot water is on the metal boiler if you need it." Jackal orders Fubuki as he falls back down into the couch.

"Ehh? Ahh... _hai_ (yes)."

***a Few Hours Later***

0940hrs

Xx-xx-2036

Jackal's Apartment in Yokohama City

-"Nghhhh…" Jackal rubbing his eyes as he arises from the couch.

Blinking a few times before noticing Fubuki's head resting her head on his left thigh with her legs facing towards the front.

-"What the...? Oi...Oooooi...rise and shine sweetheart."

"Nghhhh...huh?" A sleepy Fubuki awakes peering at her surroundings as a drop of drool leak out of her mouth.

"Eh?! When did I fall asleep?"

-"Who knows but you were supposed to wake me up at 0900 hours. You had one job Fubuki, one."

Peering at Jackal's face, his black hair reached down to the top of his ears, the mid section of his neck, and a front bang swept towards his right. A white dress shirt with rolled up sleeves and open top collar laid over his chest while a brown blanket covered down to his stiff thighs. A horizontal scar decorated his left cheek under his eye. Short stubbles of hair could be seen on his chin. Short and sparse hair along with thick veins ran over his thick arms.

"Uuuuuuu, I'm sowwwy."

-"Moving on, do you feel better now?"

"Ehh? What...do you...mean?"

Rubbing away a tear from the bottom of her eyes sullen with a pink shade.

-" _You were having nightmares correct_?" Jackal asked in Japanese.

"Ah...yes. I felt...really lonely and...angry that I couldn't do anything." Fubuki replies as she pulls knees next to her downtrodden face.

-"...It's times like these it's best to take a step back and stop thinking about it no?" Jackal replies as he closes his eyes.

"Huh? What? Why?"

-"Because if you keep thinking about it, you're going to get stressed, mentally overwhelmed, and carry out poor decision because your emotional psyche is in pieces. Which is what is happening to you right now."

"But! But! I can't just do nothing while my friends are in trouble!"

-"Would you rather make a poor decision right now and end up in a bigger mess than what you have on your mind right now? Also I'm not implying you forget about your mission but rather rethink your approach after you took a breather for a solid half hour."

"Uuuughhhh…" A troubled expression assaulted Fubuki's face from Jackal's explanation.

-"Now stop thinking about it and get ready to leave in fifteen minutes. Take care of your body, make sure your hygiene is in order, and check over other glaring issues during that time. I'll even let you take over the bathroom first. Now move it!"

"Ah…! Yes." Fubuki snaps forward from her fetal position and heads for the bathroom at Jackal's words.

Brushing the back of his right hand over his eyes, Jackal continues to lay on the couch.

*Sigh* 'What am I even doing?' Thought Jackal.

***20 Mins Later***

1000hrs

Yokohama City

xx-xx-2036

In the lobby of the apartment Fubuki waits in a leather chair. A greyish black zip up hoodie now lays over her uniform. The elevator across from her opens and reveals Jackal now in a rolled up sleeved white dress shirt with a loose tie, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. A metallic silver and crimson wristwatch adorned his left wrist.

-"That took longer than I expected." Jackal noted as he check the time on his wristwatch.

-"Let's go Fubuki, or we're going to be late."

"Ah, yes." Getting off her chair and following behind Jackal.

Exiting out of the lobby doors and headed towards the parking lot to the right, where various smart cars were parked. A dark grey carbon fiber motorbike sat on one of the lots. Golden rims contrasted it's black tires while dual rounded square light blue headlights adorned the triangular head. Two red signal lights decorated the extended horns that protruded the sides of the head. The handlebars hid behind the horns of the bike as black polymer and leather body laid atop the silvery grey engine between the two wheels. Two grey plastic compartments could be seen in between the front wheel and the engine. Lastly two silver white antennae protruded out along from each exhaust port.

(If you need a visual -  /LMvdPNC)

As the two approach next to the bike, the right handlebar to the bike appeared to be missing.

"Is this yours?" Asked Fubuki with a curious look.

" _Hah? Too small for you?_ " Jackal responds in Japanese with a less than amused expression.

"Eh? Ah, no. I think it's quite beautiful."

"Hmmm, is that so? Here." Jackal sits on the leather seat and hands a helmet towards Fubuki.

"Huh? What is this?"

-"It's a helmet, used to protect your head from injuries."

"But I-"

-"Ah-ah-ah, I rather not have people question me why a middle schooler is sitting on my bike without a helmet on."

"But-."

-"Just do it." Jackal orders with a stern tone.

Fubuki puts on the helmet with a sigh.

-"Now get on." Patting the back of the seat.

As Fubuki sits on the back of the bike Jackal removes the missing handlebar from his back and inserts it into the missing handle bar slot. Twisting it counterclockwise until the magnetic tip of the brake handle aligned and locked with the full handlebars. After locking it into place, a digital touchscreen is lit up on the dashboard of the motorbike. The screen boots up with the words "無名" displayed. A number pad soon appears on the screen, Jackal then proceeds to types in a four digit passcode before the engine ignited.

"Mu...men?" Fubuki asks.

-"I could not give it a name so I just named it no name or perhaps nameless was better."

-"Now then, let's get this show on the road!" Jackal exclaims as he quickly accelerates the motorbike.

"Err-ahh-Ahhhh!" Fubuki shrieks from the surprising acceleration power of Jackal's bike.

( watch?v=U-ifdjbGPb0 \- Let's go shopping)

1020hrs

Yokohoma City Downtown

xx-xx-2036

The motorbike speed through the narrow and busy streets of Yokohoma before stopping at a brightly coloured store. It comes to halt in the side of the street while Jackal steps off the motorbike and removing the handlebar off the bike with Fubuki following behind. Large transparent windows displayed mannequins adorned with dresses, t-shirts, sweaters, and other pieces of clothes.

"What is this place?" Asks Fubuki.

-"A clothing store. As much as you like that hoodie you're going to need more clothes than one torn sailor uniform."

"Alright, very well." Fubuki mutters with a defeated expression.

-"And what's with your tone all morning, rejecting someone's offerings. Not good enough or something?".

"It's...it's just that...why are you wasting on such irrelevant things? Like clothes? I don't think I can ever pay for them."

-"Well guess what Fu-bu-ki? It's my money so I'll spend it on items and services that I deem fit. And if you keep rejecting them, it leaves the impression you are denying someone's kindness to you. Also if you really want to repay it, then I'll cut you a deal. I'll grant your wish of helping your friends and this quest of yours while in turn you pledge allegiance to me. The clothes, food, residence, and equipment will be a bonus. And if you were to accept my assistance with the matter, we will do it on my terms comprehendo?"

"Urkkk...ummm…I...ah..."

"Ah-ah." Jakcal raises a finger and seals the movement of Fubuki's lips. "No rush, I do not require an answer at this moment. You can give me your response later during the day. Right now you have an outfit to pick out." Jackal finishes as he enters the glass shop doors.

"Irasshaimase! (Welcome to the store)." A store clerk calls out to the pair.

A middle aged woman with shoulder length brown hair and ponytail walks towards the pair. A light teal dress shirt was held by a pink ribbon while a black vest laid on top. Her lower body was covered by a black business skirt and pantyhose completed with a pair of flats.

-" _Arigatou_." Jackal replies.

" _How can I help you today?_ " The clerk asks in Japanese with a small smile.

-" _Not for me, but for this...young lady here_." Jackal pats Fubuki's shoulder.

" _Oh, hello young miss. Anything you're looking for today?_ " The clerk looks slightly downwards with her question.

-" _Ummm...just something normal is ok_." Fubuki replies while her hand fidgets inside of her hoodie.

" _Hmmm? I'm don't quite understand_."

-" _What she is meant to say...is she would like to...get something...casual_."

" _Ahh, I have just the thing if you would please follow me_."

She carefully picks out select articles of clothing all while taking glimpses of Fubuki.

" _Here you are_." The clerk hands a small pile of clothing for Fubuki.

" _The changing rooms are right over there to your left_."

After a few minutes Fubuki exits the change room with a white tank top along with a thin blue jacket and a skirt with contrasting black and white horizontal stripes. Black knee socks and brown loafers creates a casual school girl appearance on Fubuki.

" _Not bad if I do say so myself. What do you think_ sweetheart?" Jackal comments in Japanese.

-" _Eh? Uh I think it's good?_ "

" _Good enough for me I suppose unless you want to check out other clothes_."

-" _I-I'm fine. Thank you very much for your help_."

" _How...much are they?_ " Jackal asks.

-" _I can help you over there by the counter sir_."

" _Alright, Fubuki get your uniform folded and ready to go_."

After paying for the clothes the pair exited the store, headed back towards the parking lot, and climbed back onto Jackal's motorbike. Suddenly a low growl came from behind Jackal. In response Fubuki clutch her stomach with mild discomfort.

"Looks like someone is eager for some refreshments." Notes as he plugs in the handlebar.

-"Nghhh…" A faint tint of red appeared on her face.

As they left they lot, a blue toyota car with two men inside began to follow behind the bike. After two hundred meters, Jackal notices the blue toyota following behind them from the rear mirrors attached to the frontal horns of the bike head. Reaching inside one of the storage compartments of the bike, he withdraws a brownish tan cylinder with a round pin and lever down the side.

"Fubuki, take this." Says Jackal as he hands Fubuki the metallic cylinder.

-"What...is this?"

"You'll see but when I give you a signal pull out the round pin and let go of the lever."

-"Are you...sure this is safe?...Jackal-san?"

"You have to take some risks sometimes. For now put it in your pants pocket."

After three kilometers of driving, the pair stopped before an open air outdoor restaurant. Unlike the clothing store from before it had less people on the streetside. The waves of the sea brushes against the rocky shores beside the road. Large table umbrellas matched the maroon colours of the cafe. A soft ocean wind blows from the sea and rustles the fallen leaves of the cafe entrance. Jackal and Fubuki dismounts the bike and entered the cafe. The inside of the restaurant was similar to a western bar with beautiful lavished wooden walls and shelves. A small number of people sat in the waxed wooden tables inside the restaurant. A similar greeting from the store before could be heard however the voice of an old gruff Japanese man was in it's place.

"Ah, hello again, Jackal-dono. What will it be today? And who do you have along with you this time?" The old man greets in an asian-accented english.

A black chef cap was tied on his head and laid upon the white hairs on the side of his head. A black apron laid on top of his white chef uniform. Black work pants and shoes completed his outlook. On his face wrinkles could be seen along with his white mustache. A large and healthy figure could be seen from under his uniform.

-"Hiro-san, _hisashiburi_ (It's been a while) _,_ just in the area for a quality breakfast in a quiet place."

"Is that so?"

-"This is Fubuki, a relative of mine that I have been asked to take care of."

" _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu_ (Pleased to meet you and please take care of me)...umm...can I call you Hiro-san?"

-"What a well mannered young lady. Of course you can. Why don't you bring guests like her more often Jackal-dono?"

"My apologies for troubling you before. The pleasure of city life can be quite addicting."

-" **Ha-ha-har**! No harm done I suppose. You are going to make me feel awkward if you continue stand there why not take a seat?" Hiro laughs heartily before leading Jackal and Fubuki towards an empty table.

"If you would excuse us then."

Jackal and Fubuki approach a windowed booth with leather seats meant for four people.

-"What would you like to dine this morning Jackal-dono? Fubuki-chan?" Hiro asks as he hands the pair a set of menus.

-"Salmon teriyaki with miso soup and rice please."

"And you Fubuki-chan?"

Fubuki nervously glances over the numerous options and descriptions written on the menu, however her expression slowly becomes more and more indecisive.

"I recommend the bento box if you cannot make a decision Fubuki-chan. I can put in some grilled salmon, yam tempura, rice, and some sashimi. Will that be alright with you?"

-"Ahh sure." Fubuki confirms with a nervous smile.

"Mind if you add some extra ginger and wasabi?"

-"That will not be problem at all Jackal-dono."

'The trap has been set. Now let's see what is up your sleeve, Justice.'

***End***

**Remember how her wounds drip black liquids? Totally not dirty at all. :p

A/N: Thanks for waiting for me to play catch up with the story everyone. Last time when I posted chapter two I had to deal with a summer course chemistry midterm and two lab reports before I could post it. And even then I was rushing it out since I didn't put in edits and songs choices until the week after. Chapter three is in a similar circumstance but the fixes should be up in one or two days. Now that reports and midterms are out of my hair plus I am on vacation for another week you can expect to see chapter four very soon.

If you haven't noticed there wasn't big need on vocab explanation. Maybe I'm bias because some of these terms I know very well and expects people to read works from this fandom to be familiar with them. If you are not you can always leave it as a fix on the review section of the story. If nothing else I hope you enjoyed this chapter and maybe if you can see the crossover materials I used, I'll give you a cookie through the internet. :p

If you couldn't figure out the reference to the motorbike, its a homage to mumen rider from one punch man whose name translates to nameless rider which is also a homage to kamen rider which was a popular superhero series involving masked riders and motorbikes.

Chapter 4

1030hrs

Yokohama City Outskirts

08-xx-2036

( watch?v=BtSGALnSsiw \- Kyuusoku)

" _Here you are. Please take your time_." Hiro says as he presents their meals on the table.

-" _Thank you very much._ " " _Thank you._ " Jackal and Fubuki replied.

" _Itadakimasu_ (Thanks for the meal)."

Only Fubuki and Jackal remained in the restaurant as Hiro apologized to the other customers who were currently eating before sending them away, much to their dismay. The pair ate their meals at different paces, while Jackal ate his meal quickly than a normal person, Fubuki ate at a turtle's pace often unsure what to eat after every other bite. No sound could be heard aside from the sound of eating. As the eyes of each meet, a empty pause would occur the two. Fubuki's eyes soon broke away and glanced at the background due to the awkward atmosphere. This process repeated itself multiple times. Behind the counter Hiro chuckled to himself as he wiped a glass cup.

(Just take a seat, listen til it's up and continue the music because my sound mixer isn't working)

( watch?v=9w6GRlAgtCA \- Kyoui)

Later, two men walked through the restaurant doors. A blue jacket layered on top of a light blue dress shirt and black tie accompanied by black dress pants and shoes. On of top of each of their heads was a dark blue peaked cap attached with a brass emblem of a wreath surrounding a star. One of them had whitening hair on the side of his head accompanied by small wrinkles. The other had a young outlook and a tiny smirk on his face.

Glancing at the various tables, their eyes eventually stopped before a certain pair.

" _Irasshai_." Hiro calls from his position behind the bar.

The two men walked past the tables and stopped before Fubuki and Jackal.

" _Police, hands up_." One of the two men commanded as he held up a black leather badge showcasing a similar emblem on his cap.

-"Ehh!?" Fubuki reacts in shock as she drops her chopsticks.

Suddenly a tap on her shoe from under the table and she focuses on the person in front of her. Despite her outburst Jackal continue calmly tending to his meal.

" _I SAID Hands-_."

-" _I'm sorry officer, I was taught it was rude to speak to an elder with food in my mouth. What can I help you with_?" Jackal replies with a smile after wiping his lips with a napkin.

" _I am hereby arresting you for_ _attempted murder_ _."_ The policeman proclaimed.

-" _I see_. Do it" Jackal replies as he taps his foot against Fubuki's.

Fubuki drops a cylinder from under the table and drops it onto the floor beneath the table, rolling between the two police officers. In response the two policemen attempted to leap away from the grenade and drew their Glock 22** pistols from their belt holster, however a blinding and deafening flash caused them shield their eyes. Jackal sealed his ears and shielded his eyes with the dining table as Fubuki shrieked, surprised from the intense light and sound from the grenade. Recovering from the flashbang grenade on the floor for a few seconds, Jackal shoves a sauce tray of wasabi into the nose of the officer closest to him staggering him backwards from the combination of his eyes, ears, and nose being disoriented. He then drew his motorbike handlebar from his back pocket and extended it into a telescopic baton. The young officer raised his pistol in the general direction of the blurry figure of Jackal, however before he could fire accurately his hand was struck with an impact that created a cracked sound within his hand.

"Ahhhhh!"

He then swept the officer's legs and slammed the pommel of his baton at the forehead as it was an inch above the ground and knocked out the officer. Before the older officer could react, his throat was grabbed from the back and his right arm was pushed backwards by Jackal sitting on his back.

"Nrghhh!"

-" _Now then, who are you and whom do you work for?_ "

Blinking multiple times while rubbing her eyes and ears, Fubuki attempts to navigate after being blinded and deafened by the flash grenade.

" _Yu-yu-Yuuji-sama sent us_."

" _Oh? And who might be he be?_ "

" _I...I-I-I don't know! He just told us to bring him a man with a girl with a sailor uniform."_

Aiming his eyes towards Fubuki who is struggling to walk towards him.

" _I'll ask again. Who is HE? Did he give you a name?"_ Jackal threatens again with a push backwards to the arm of the officer.

 _-"Ah-aahhhh! I don't know! Please!"_

" _Please stop Jackal-san!"_ Fubuki pleads as she pulls away Jackal's arm which was pushing the arm of the officer backwards.

" _Tch!...Better say a thank for your guardian angel then."_ Jackal pushes the man as he releases his hands.

Fubuki sighs in relief in response, however before Jackal stands up he slams the pommel of the baton in a similar fashion to the other officer earlier.

"Hey! What are you doing?! Haven't you hurt him enough!? These guys are police officers aren't they!?"

"Idiot girl. You're being too carefree about these two. Turn your back for a second they will stand right up and shoot at you. And I doubt you have the means to get insurance." Jackal reprimanded.

-"Urgh. But...but...you don't know that!"

"Don't I? First of all, the two walks up and proclaim they are the police when they are wearing police uniforms. Second they act like detectives shoving their badges in my face as if they're not confident that they are police officers. Thirdly, brandishing a weapon against an unarmed person is not a part of what they are taught unless I remembered incorrectly." Jackal explains aggressively as he searches the bodies of the officers.

( watch?v=JJKGgwB_nkI \- Herald)  
-"But!."

"Enough! No more buts."

"Here take one of these." Says Jackal as he tosses one of the Glock 22 pistols to Fubuki, who catches it with a fumble.

-" _Eh?_ _What...is...this?_ "

"Its called a pistol. I'll teach you how to use it later. But for now keep it hidden and keep it safe. And take these too." Jackal explains as he hands Fubuki three pistol magazines.

"You must have seen or heard of them somewhere. Handguns ring a bell?" Which Fubuki responds with a shake of her head.

Removing four pistol magazine and their wallets from their bodies, he then puts the other pistol, one magazine, and the wallets on bar counter.

"This good enough for the meal, the clean up, and the tips?"

-"Oh? How generous of you today Jackal-dono. You know your services alone are often more than enough."

"Then I suppose I will give these as a gift...of patronage." Replies Jackal as he walks back to his table.

"You done with your meal?" Jackal asks looking over at the bento box which had a third of it's contents remaining. Fubuki then nods slightly.

"Alrighty then, then wait for me outside." Jackal orders as he takes another bite of his meal.

"By the way has the merchandise arrived yet?" Asks Jackal without looking up from his empty plate.

-"They should have been delivered to your home." Hiro replies with a low whisper while wiping a glass nonchalantly.

"Excellent. Also you got any high end red wine lately?"

-"Oh of course, though you are often the only customer who buys it so demand is relatively low."

"Well it's not exactly cheap and most people get wine at a local retailer rather than a restaurant but I know you always get the better stock than they do."

Turning around and opening the cabinet at his feet, two crimson bottles greet his eyes.

-"Well the young-ins will always bring something of interest to the market from time to time even if they are half way across the globe. Currently I have a bottle of Jordan Cabernet and a bottle of Baron de Chirel Rioja Reserva."

"I'll take the cabernet then."

-"Marvelous. _Thanks for your patronage_."

" _No problem._ I'll be taking my leave then."

-"Stay safe Jackal-dono." Hiro concludes with a small smile.

After finishing his food he positions the two unconscious bodies on his table sitting upright with their heads leaning back onto the seat as if they were asleep.

Exiting the double doors of the restaurant Fubuki stands on the left of the doors. The pair then proceeds to leave the restaurant via Jackal's motorbike.

1230hrs

Safehouse

Xx-08-2036

( watch?v=hbK1-fp7f0s \- Sekai)

A motorbike cruises across the rural countryside. Acres of farmland could be seen as the bike drives by. A small number of cows could be seen grazing on the grass while farmers tend to the rice fields. The flat dirt road once wide soon narrowed to a small gravel path that weaved up hills and valleys. The motorbike soon approaches and stops before a three story building made up wood and straw with a wooden barn facing against it. On the right of the three story house was a building with white concrete walls and tiled roof. The roofs of the three story building and barn consisted of straw while deep brown lumber filled the walls of the house. The windows were covered by a light yellow straw woven curtain. The building was surrounded by a grey gravel path decorated with small rocks. A deep forest encased the complex with greenery and bamboo. A small pond like the footpath was rimmed with small rocks.

"What is this place?" Asks Fubuki as the pair approached the complex.

-"My house."

"But was that place we stayed in last night your house?"

-"That's my apartment."

" _A-re_?**" Fubuki responds with a blank expression.

Jackal then stops the bike before the three story building.

"Well, well, look who it is?" A familiar low pitched voice comes from the barn door.

A well built man in a white tank top stained with dark grease, foliage green and greyish brown baggy cargo pants with similar dark smudges, black ankle boots greets the pair. A stiff mustache and beard hangs on his face while his hair was shaved on the sides and a black bandana was tied over his top hair. His skin contrasted the white tank with a chestnut brown however the most distinctive features were the indented scars on his left cheek and the left side of his head. As Jackal walks next to him, the bottom his chin levels out at the top of Jackal's head.

-"Legion."

"Jackal...huh the young lady from yesterday. Afternoon."

-"Erm... hello."

"Boss? A minute if you don't mind." Legion says as he gestures towards Jackal.

-"I do not." Replies Jackal as he enters the barn with Legion.

Contrasting to the wooden appearance of it's exterior, the interior of the barn was made of reinforced concrete. A tan coloured armored humvee sits quietly in the center of the steel room. Various tools, machines, and fluid containers were laid out on the smooth concrete and steel flooring.

"What in the name of god did you bring her here for? We made the rules, no outsiders allowed. What are we going to do if the feds show?"

-"Legion, you're being too uptight about this. She's barely a girl of her age, she's essentially a teenager with the mind of a child."

"I don't care, I worked way too hard for this place to be a legit home for us right now and I'm not letting you throw that away. She learns to call the feds and it's game over for us."

-"She is not going to. I made her swear allegiance to my command. At her age it might as well be the law at this point."

"This is the last time I'm saying this. **NO!** Stop being such a jackass about it. Besides you promise that the feds won't make it here. Why should I trust you on that? Make actions not worthless lies."

-"I'll take down every single fed that shows up here and defend this place until my dirt nap. Happy?"

Legion crosses his arms in disapproval.

-"You've trusted me to call the shots for the past year and a half, why would I turn tail or make such a crucial mistake now of all times."

-"Plus I got an offering for you waiting in the living room."

"...Ya know wat. **FINE**. It's your funeral. Honestly betting everythin' on some random girl you found on a beach. Now get the hell out, I got work to do."

-"Yeah, yeah." Jackal says as he returns to Fubuki.

"Who...was that?"

-"His name is Legion. A mechanic of mine. Moving on I still need to teach you how to use that gun. Come on." Explains Jackal as he walked towards the gravel path surrounding three story house.

"But it's...uhh...ok. I...I think I'll be...fine. Learning things like these aren't my strong point anyways." Fubuki replies nervously with a loose laugh.

"Ok...tell me what's going on. You have been acting funny since this morning. Even during the way here you were dead silent as if you've seen a ghost. So what's going with you? Really?" Jackal interrogates as he slowly closes in on Fubuki.

As tension builds between the two, Fubuki on reflex shields herself with her arms raised whilst squeezing her eyes shut causing a shift in Jackal's eyebrows. As he takes the final step before her,

" **GO AWAY!** " Fubuki ends her shout with deep rapid breaths.

Jackal kneels down into a squat in response. After holding still for a few seconds, she slowly opens her tightly shut eyes.

"You going to be ok?" Jackal asks softly.

-"...No…."

"Then what's wrong?"

"...I-I-I don't...I don't want to kill anybody. When I was on the place where I was awakened, the people in the white were shot by that thing you called a pistol. When I was running down the halls, bodies of both the people in the white and the ones in black lying in pools of blood on the ground. Some were screaming, some of them begging for their lives, one of them even grabbed my ankle as I walked by. No matter what they did, I-I just forced myself to keep running and ignore everything around me until I was eventually found by Professor Tsubaki." *Sniffles* "I kept walking and walking but it just wouldn't stop. I tried to plug my ears with my hands but I could still hear them in my sleep. Eventually I started to run but the hallway began to get narrower and dark...and I couldn't figure out where to go." Rubbing her reddened eyes with her explanation.

-"So is that why you try so desperately to avoid guns?"

"I...I-I'm scared. Whenever I held it I feel like one of those people in black clothes killing the ones in the white."

*Exhales* "And you feel you were responsible for running away from those who asking for your help don't you?"

-"Eh?...uhh...umm...I...yeah." Fubuki answers as she fidgets.

"You said you have friends to save right?"

-"Yes?"

"I believe I said it last night, but in this business most times we don't have a choice. You could argue that we always have a choice but is it worth that choice? Are you prepared for the consequences of that choice? I'm not ordering you kill anyone who oppose us or shoot on sight, because that would be wasteful. But when you're on a battlefield or I would like to call it the hunting grounds you always need to be able to kill in a seconds notice. Otherwise it's not going to be you who will be hurt or killed but those who you hold dear. Right now I'm ordering you to learn how to use a firearm, a pistol in this regard because I believe it's advantageous to be a warrior in a garden than a gardener in a war. Your first choice off the battlefield is avoid a direct confrontation, if there is no other way than a deathmatch then you would at least have a plan B."

"...You going to be ok?" Jackal asks while rubbing Fubuki's right shoulder with his left hand.

*Sniffles*-"Mmmm…"

"Good because the lesson starts soon."

1250hrs

Bamboo Woods

xx-08-2036

( watch?v=w8kBRJLpqGk \- Trouble)

A man stands firmly and still alone in the forest of bamboo and trees. The wind blows quietly through the vegetation while translucent canopy creates an ambient atmosphere of the surroundings. The man is wearing a synthetic set of clothing consisting of a breathable t-shirt, stretch pants, a pair of brown hiking boots, a camouflage baseball cap, and a olive green neck gaiter which covered up to his nose. On his right thigh holds a holster carrying a P320 pistol while his back carries a L118A1** sniper rifle mounted with a high magnification scope. His facial appearance denotes that of a western origin and his figure was contained compact yet veiny arms while his legs were bulky and stiff. A black sports watch worn inwards on his left arm displayed sixty seconds.

Round black and dark green targets were mounted on the various stalks of bamboo and trees. The eyes of the man were closed while his right hand moves down and places it on top of the pistol grip. His eyes soon spring open as his right hand draws his pistol and aims it towards the various round targets in his surroundings. He then fires rapidly, striking the centers of each target repeatedly until his magazine is emptied. After he finished the first set of targets, he runs through the forest until he sees his next target. He withdraws a new magazine of 9mm pistol ammunition and swaps his emptied magazine into his pockets. After sixty seconds, a trail of shell casings lay emptied on the ground while his right arm relaxes, causing his right arm to swing to his right side, leaving behind a trail of smoke from the barrel of his pistol.

"Not bad Marshall. Twenty five targets in sixty seconds. Pretty close to your best." Jackal's voice passes through the trees as the man inserts his pistol back into his holster.

-"Mmmmm. Not good enough." Looking upwards to the sky and taking in a deep breath.

"I'm sure it's fine for now. It's mainly for emergencies. That aside, I have a new trainee that I would like you to be a guinea pig for a bit." A curious tilt of Marshall's head responded to Jackal's proposal.

"You have the pistol?" Jackal asked towards Fubuki who was walking behind him.

-"Um, here it is." Fubuki prepares to hand the pistol to Jackal.

"I told you, that pistol is yours now. Marshall, show us how you would load a pistol from empty."

Marshall presses the release button, releasing the held magazine in his MP320 pistol, and holds it in his hand. Next he pulls back on the charging handle on top and release the chambered round inside the barrel, catching it as it falls in the air. Performing the whole sequence in a mere two seconds.

"Now just do what he just did." Jackal commands Fubuki.

Fubuki takes hold of her Glock 17 pistol, searches a moment for the button, and ejects the magazine. However unlike Marshall, she misses the magazine causing it to fall to the ground.

"Ah." "It's fine just keep going." Says Jackal as he picks up the fallen magazine.

She then struggles for a moment to insert the new magazine. After that she pulls back the charging handle carefully without difficulty before releasing it forward.

Finally she aligns her fingers to fit the rubber grip.

-"Like this?" She asks as the barrel of pistol aims at Jackal's direction.

"Oi! Don't point that thing at me!"

-"Ah! I'm sorry."

*Sigh* "...now that I know you're not trying to shoot me, never point that someone else who you don't want to shoot. It's a weapon and that alone should be respected."

"Marshall, show us how you would aim a pistol."

He then lifted his pistol with his right hand to his eye level while stabilizing it with his left hand underneath.

"Align the bumps or indentations on the front end of the pistol with the back which are found above your hands. When you aimed it at what you want to shoot, see this here? Pull this with your index finger. However **do not** keep your finger on top of the trigger at all times, if you need to keep the pistol on standby keep your index finger along the side of the trigger."

"Now if you don't press this blade down while pulling the trigger, it's not going to fire." Pointing to the safety switch in center of the trigger. He then looks towards Marshall and notions at one of the targets mounted on one of the trees ten meters away. Marshall responds by shooting a round dead center into the target.

"Also this pistol only has fifteen shots so make them count. Don't shoot them off rapidly and at the same time don't be scared to take a couple of misses."

Fubuki takes aim and shoots her pistol. The shot lands on the left border on the target.

"This time don't twitch during and after you pull the trigger, or your shots will go off course."

She nods, takes aim, and fires once again. This time the bullet passes through the hole made by Marshall and punches through the wood.

"Huh…well keep practicing. Make sure you also practice both types of reloading, shooting while running, as well as reloading while running. Marshall watch over her so she doesn't do something stupid like pointing guns at things she is not supposed to shoot at."

"Understood."

Jackal then leaves in the direction he came from.

"Is Kio ready to go for tomorrow?"

-"Nuuuope, we only got the miniguns on'er right bout now." Legion calls out from under the .

"Switch them out with the GAU 19s** and load them with HE rounds. Also do we have any hellfires** around?"

-"...Dawg you shag the girl overnight or somethin' because it feels like she promises to blow ya fer being her white knight or somethin'."

"Annnnnd that must be the stupid of the day sentence. Was wondering when it was going to come up."

-"...Dawg do ya not undastand how expensive those suckers are? Fiddy cal rounds are already one thing but now you askin' fer hellfires? If dats not crazy I dun know wats wrong witchu."

"Legion, I know they are facking expensive to get but do you want a repeat of yesterday? Those…'things' are not going to be downed by 300s nor 308s. Even 50s aren't' gonna cut it. They are more likely to be annoyed by the BB pellets we call bullets."

-"First you bring some outsider girl into the house and now you want me to shell out my best stuff? You have gone off the deep end haven't cha?"

"Legion, I'm not crazy, that girl? She's not normal. I too thought it was tough to believe when Misterioso handed us a contract and a safehouse here just for us to recover some black capsule when he sent various high risk jobs for us. The blacksite wasn't exactly easy but it was also far from the toughest job we've done. I didn't tell this to marshall yet but when I found her on the beach, she was lugging machinery that weighed around fifty pounds with one hand. Also that machinery that I was talking about, it looked like a portable engine from seventy years ago. Plus don't tell me you forgotten about the talking AGR? For a fully sentient AI like that to be placed in an AGR, they must be holding something back because our AI tech isn't even close to what we faced off."

-"So you have."

"Ughhh, look just mount them on Kio, if it turns out we don't need it then we'll forget using it."

-"Whatever…"

"Moving on, where did you place the shipments? Hiro told me they should have arrived today."

-"They should be downstairs."

"Got it. And the coffin-y thing?"

-"Same place."

"Any luck in opening it?"

-"Aw hell naw."

Jackal presses a panel on the steel wall inwards causing multiple floorboards to shift downwards and recede into the side of the floor revealing a set of smooth concrete stairs downwards. As he walks into the sub level room, ceiling lights turns on above his body and continues down the room and into the corridor. Various weapons such as a Remington R870 shotgun, XM SCAR rifles, and P320 pistols were mounted on the walls surrounding him. L-shaped workbenches were placed in each corner of the room. The long black coffer sits on top one of the the center of the room contained a thirty inch polymer case. On the cover was written Remington Arms LLC as well as a nine digit passcode display was below the brand name. Surveying the black coffer, small scratches and dents mars its smooth marble texture. However on the angled side of the coffer, a lone rectangular indentation could be seen.

Moving away from the coffer and to the polymer case Jackal entered '525600' into the display, which flashed green in response. The locks on the case were released and the cover slowly opened, revealing it's contents. Inside the case contained blue LEDs, an rifle, and a near fully polymer bullpup PDW.

"So he did it after all that. Only took various moments of crying and screaming."

The rifle was made from a mixture of polymers, titanium, aluminum, carbon fiber, magnesium, and leather. It resembles an outdated AR-15 weapons platform**. A black two piece adjustable stock was attached in place of the rifle butt. The upper and bottom receiver were made from darkened aluminum and titanium alloy. The black polymer grip gave a bold accent to the dark grey sheen of the receiver. The select fire and magazine release button remained the reflective silver shine of the base metal. A polished tan bolt could be seen on the top and side picatinny rails of the upper receiver and handguard. The flip up black iron sights featured blue night sights dots. The black carbon fiber barrel ran through the windows of the black polymer handguard. Underneath the octogonal handguard was a EGLM grenade launcher added with a miniature angled foregrip. Two barrel modifications were placed in indented slots next to the barrel, a suppressor and a flash suppressor. Eight extra black polymer coyote magazines were placed in the case alongside the rifle. On the upper receiver the words 'Enigma 94' were engraved.

"Wow, what...a masterpiece. It seems the yelp reviews don't lie." Jackal remarks as he picks up the rifle out of it's cradle.

He then pulls back on the charging handle before holding it slightly forward and releasing it. A smack is heard as the handle returns to its initial position.

"Heh…tomorrow is going to be funnn testing this thing out."

**Glock. An american firearms company who produces only handguns using their flagship glock model which gives off a simple, blocky, and uninspiring appearance. Their cheap production costs, modular parts, various caliber configurations have made them a welcome sight to both the military and civilian firearms owners. Although the numerous models of Glock run up to 40 different models, the caliber and sizes of the pistols are the sole differentiators. The Glock 17 featured is unique in that it fires the 9mm parabellum, the most popular last generation ammunition found in pistols. Also nicknamed the wonder nine.

**GAU-19 Gatling gun. A vehicle mounted heavy machine gun that spews .50 BMG (Browning Machine Gun) which include but not limited to anti-material ball, high explosive, armor piercing (AP), incendiary rounds at either 1000, 1300, or 2000 rpm. Capable of tearing up reinforced concrete and armored cars with ease. Weighing up to 46kg, it is found mounted on vehicles or stationary defenses.

**AGM-114 Hellfire Missile. Air to land anti-armor missile used on fixed or rotary winged aircraft. Most missiles are laser guided to their intended targets. Created originally for anti-tank warfare.

**AR-15 weapons platform. You would have to be unaware the existence of assault rifles to not seen an AR-15. The weapon foundation to the common m4 rifle and m16 rifle.

Chapter 5

1830hrs

08-26-2036

Safehouse

"I presume you have seen the girl." Jackal asked.

-"I don't believe I have." A man replies in a low voice.

A LCD screen displays a dark human figure hidden behind the backdrop of a pair of dim red and blue spotlights.

"Yet you know so much of her capabilities, background, and place of origin yet some of you statements are still difficult to believe."

-"Sensitive information tends to stand out. If it's problematic or a potential threat to me then I can be sure to know about it. By the way I hear you are taking on the role of the white knight for the girl, I do hope you have a plan ready."

"Of all people I didn't expect sarcasm from you."

-"You are mistaken, satellite imaging reveals heavy movement and comms traffic in that area. It appears that the odds are weighed heavily against you."

"Huh, I suppose I will add some extra tips on the way then."

"If you plan on assaulting that port, I recommend you strike at dawn."

-"I'll consider it. Though I better hope this is worth it, investing so much resources in this one girl who looks as if she just graduated middle school. If you have no other intel besides that then I will be off. Time is short tonight."

-"She will be an excellent addition to your arsenal. I wish you luck in your mission...Jackal. Misterio out." The shadowy figure concludes as the transmission disconnected.

Jackal breathes in heavily before exhaling a large puff of air quickly with his eyes closed. He then sits onto the chestnut leather couch behind him, leaning back his head to face the ceiling. The opaque blinds begin to rise as Jackal presses a button on a universal remote control. The sun slowly sets in the horizon and illuminates the wooden and concrete walls with a golden afterglow. In the living room of the house contained a set of three couches, a glass tea table, a holographic concrete exterior fireplace, a wall mounted crystal LCD screen, a two meter bookcase, and various built in wall cupboards. Some of the sunlight shine off the metallic fridge and sink from the open air kitchen on the left of the living room. The ceiling fans hang silently on the wooden scaffolding. The door to the front entrance suddenly opened, the pair Marshall and Fubuki walked inside the house after removing their respective shoes.

(Atmosphere music "Peace" watch?v=IGZwATQBgps)

"How did it go?" Jackal asks as he opens his eyes.

-"Ermm…" Fubuki attempts to answer as her left index finger scratches her cheek.

-"Perfect, if she stay still." Marshall answers for her.

-"Is that so...?" Fubuki laughs nervously.

"Huh, how useless is she if she does not stay still then?"

-"Unreliable and atrocious." With each word, Fubuki is struck with a stifling impact.

"Ho, ho, that bad?" Jackal attempts to stifle his laughter.

-"It's not t-t-that bad. At least I can get it on my third try." Fubuki attempts to retort, embarrassed.

"Considering the fact that he never told me that a person can shoot a handgun that bad is why it's funny. Hehahahah. Ahhh, maybe we've just been blessed with good or above average gunslingers so far."

-"...hmph." Fubuki responds with a pout as plops down on the couch on the right side of Jackal.

"At least you finally broke out of the depressing mold of yours. It wouldn't be surprising if you turned everything grey around you."

-"Huh? Oh...erm..."

"Alright time to make the chow." Jackal concludes as he stands up from the couch and heads for the open air kitchen.

He opened the fridge and removed a stalk of broccoli, a bag of chicken thighs, and a bag of cashews. Fubuki remains on the couch fidgeting her hands and unsure of what to do in this situation. Marshall walks towards the back of the house and down a spiral staircase behind the living room.

"'Umm is there something you need help with?" Fubuki asks.

-"Have you ever been in a kitchen before?" Jackal asks back.

"Ummm...no?"

-"Then you will be more of a burden than help then." He replies as he chops apart the chicken with a cleaver.

"Ohhh..."

-"Don't bother he keeps dat place like his sacred garden or some shiz. He lets nobody touch nothin' in there." Legion calls out as he exits the staircase.

"Might I remind that you adopt the same behaviour to your workshop as well."

-"Hey, I never said I don't do da same. Plus you makin' the poor girlie cry."

"I tried mah bestest, partner." Replies Jackal nonchalantly as he mixes the chicken with salt, sugar, corn oil, and starch.

-"Yea, yea...jackass."

"At your service, big boy. Did you mount the GAU-19s already?"

-"No, only got one up so far. Came in for a drink." Legion responds with an annoyed tone.

"There's a bottle of cabernet on the table. Also how about you take Fubuki with you since you are so against me keeping her here. Also belay that order regarding the hellfires, replace them with the hydras**"

-"Finally you came to your senses."

"Uh-huh. I expect the Kio to be ready by tonight." Jackal rolls his eyes at Legion's comment.

-"Yea, yea ya slave driva. Come on girlie."

"Erm...ok." Fubuki hesitates and looks towards Jackal's back before exiting through the doorway with Legion.

"Wats yer name again missy?"

-"...Fubuki."

"Fu...buki, Fu...buki, Fu-buki. How do ya spell that?"

-"Spell?"

"As'n letters. Da alphabet."

-"Ahh...romanji. F-u-b-u-k-i."

"Hmmm...mind I call ya Buki, instead?" Legion asks with a heart grin.

-"Ermmm...sure?" She answers with a unsure expression.

"Alrighty then. Let's grinds some elbow grease then!" Legion exclaims as he twists and flexes his right arm.

-"Elbow...grease?"

"Oh right, yer _nikonjin_ right? It just means hard work in slang."

-"I see…"

The pair entered in the concrete shed, however the armored humvee from earlier was gone. In it's place was a small red, blue, and white news helicopter. Tool carts and scattered tools lay on the floor. The back doors of the helicopter were folded outwards thirty degrees above the horizon and the outer edges were held in place with twisted steel cables. The right door was mounted with a .50 caliber machine gun on its outside face. On the opposite side a similar machine gun laid on top of a metal cart along with various nuts and bolts.

"What is this?" Fubuki asks.

-"A helicopter. Imma guess you've neva seen one fore. It's suppose' ta fly."

"Really?"

-"Yesirree."

Fubuki walks around the helicopter, inspecting as she goes.

"Can ya help meh with dis." Legion asks as he walks over to the other machine gun.

The two begins to lift up the machine gun, Legion albeit with a struggle. Fubuki casually lifts up the gun with little effort. Placing it on the side of the extended door.

"Phew." Legion exhales as he reaches for an electric screwdriver and screwing in the bolts of the gun on the helicopter.

Legion then proceeds to grab a pair of hydra rocket pods from a workbench and continues to mount it alongside the machine gun.

"Can ya grab dat one as well?" Legion asks.

Taking the rocket pod from Fubuki and repeating the process three more times, the kiowa was now mounted with dual GAU-19 half inch machine guns and four hydra rocket pods.

"Phewww...you doin' alrigh' there Buki?"

-"I'm ok here. Erm...Region-san**."

"Ahahahaha. I guess we both are name butchers."

-"Eh?"

"It means, ya messed someone name so badly, its like ya took one of them fancy paintings and chopped it with a cleaver whatever that means. But still that is some crazy stamina ya got there missy. Makes meh think back when I was a wee teenager. At least the work's done. Cause Imma starve at this rate."

A depressing growl sounds off from in front of Legion. A distressed Fubuki hides her face downwards while clutching her stomach with her hands.

"Sounds like you're da same Buki. Heh."

-"Nghhh…." A slight tint of pink rose in her cheeks.

"Come on now. Food is waiting."

Jackal takes a plate and fills it with bite sized pieces of brown coloured chicken. Shiny pieces of cashew were mixed in the chicken. A bowl of bok choy and pieces of pork lay in a pool of pale green soup along with boiled eggs in the middle of the kitchen counter. He places the used pan and spatula into the sink along with mixing bowls and sticks. The front door opens allowing Legion and Fubuki to enter.

"Help yourselves." Jackal says as he puts away his apron.

-"Wat's fer chow today boss? Smells nice tho."

"See for yourselves. Also call Marshall from the armory." Jackal orders as he turns on the faucet to soak the used kitchen equipment.

Fubuki moves in the examine the dishes on the counter. A drop of saliva runs along the edge of her lips.

"Like I said, help yourself." Jackal says calmly to Fubuki as he passes a white ceramic bowl filled with rice and chopsticks to her.

Legion fills his bowl with a majority of chicken and pork while munching on a piece of meat held by his spoon.

"You bastard, how many times I gotta tell you this. Stop taking all the meat for yourself."

-"I'll stop once you make enough meat."

"Ughhh…you bloody carnivore." Jackal shakes his head while pinching the top of his nose with his right hand.

Marshall walks up the stairway and takes a bowl and spork for himself. He then fills it up with soup, bok choy, white rice, and egg whites.

"Once you're finished, head towards the holoscape**." Ordered Jackal as walked into a room behind the staircase.

-"Understood." Marshall replies with a slight muffled voice.

-"Got it." Legion responds.

Inside the room only four walls and a doorway were present in it's structure. A large pool table with a deep green table placed into the center of the room. Two bulletin boards attached with various papers and photographs hung on the wall opposing to the door and the right. Various coloured and striped pool balls lay on top of the table. Jackal sits on the table and eats a bite of rice and meat from his chopsticks. He then presses a button on the side of the table, a mechanism falls opens from a vertical orientation ninety degrees into a horizontal rail. Three solid balls along with three striped balls with respective red, green, and blue on each sets roll out onto a pair of polished metal rails. Jackal then grabs three in each hand and rolls it on the table. The six balls rolls into a hexagonal alignment and radiates light from each of the numbers, generating a three dimensional holographic interface. A logo displaying _Nexus**_ with an electrified X could be seen in the air.

(Herald - watch?v=JJKGgwB_nkI&list=PLaAIyv7rB-gvfZPdZK7Q39tY6kH_wkPqV&index=50)

'Initializing…'

"Wake up, Alpha's home." Jackal says.

-'Welcome Jackal.'

"Persona**, display the globe."

The rest of the four walked into the room albeit stuffed their mouths with food except for Fubuki who eats at a moderate pace.

"Where did you say this particular place is located Fubuki?" Jackal asks.

-"Seventy one kilometers, 196.44 degrees." Fubuki recites mechanically.

"Persona, plot a circle with a radius of seventy one kilometers using operation black myth as a reference point and mark at 196.44 degrees."

'Confirmed.'

The bright blue glow of the globe zoomed in towards Japan. The globe then unfurled into a cylinder kiosk where it then zoomed into Yokohama harbor. A circle was then drawn with Yokohama harbor as it's center. A red dot rides on the circumference of the circle until it stops at the specified bearing.

"Huh Oshima island huh. But I suppose it's Oshima for you huh. Persona magnify specified location by eight and change into topographical view."

The holographic map zooms in as requested and creates three copies of the map as it revolves over the table. Contour lines** now encircled the map of the island. The top right of the island was overlaid with the red marker.

"Where would you try and hide away a secret Marshall?"

-"There." A muffled word and a finger points to a concentrated section of contour lines.

"A small flat beachhead choked by cliffs on both sides, that seems like a good candidate. The zoo on the north is probably too much traffic for a facility." Jackal deduces.

-"Unless they hid it underground it would be outta place wouldn't it not? In da south."

"Agreed."

-"What's our plan of attack Jack?" Asks Legion.

"Hmm… Right now we have the initiative, however we have no inside knowledge, no floor plan, no security assessment, nothing."

-"Den I s'ppose recon top priority. But what are we gonna do if we do git hilariously outnumbered?"

"I'll send help fer your sorry ass then."

-"Har har. Fug you too." Legion responds with a light smack on Jackal's shoulder.

"But in all seriousness, I'll look out for some more guns. Now then what else."  
-"Dis...is this part two of our last contract, am I right?"

"Correct, and that means...we will have to find a countermeasure for those opponents from last time."

-"Them walking turrets were an ass to deal with."

"Then perhaps we'll pack some more explosives then."

-"Last time I checked, those things only got held down when ya blasted them with them c4s. I doubt that will go so well this time along."

*Sigh* "Such a little thing yet more resilient than a facking armored car. Rockets aren't going to work well against it, explosives won't kill it, a completely autonomous kill bot which makes me want to believe it's sentient."

"Hmmmmrggghhh…" Jackal exhaled deeply as his head fell onto the back of his hand as he hunched over the projection table.

-"We could y'know bring RPGs**." Legion suggested.

"Didn't I already told you to mount hydras on the Kio?"

-"Ya but this is for personal use."

"It's also an urban setting too, do you really want backblast in a hallway? By the way Fubuki, what are the dimensions of the hallways and rooms? Besides you would probably be shot before you could even launch one. And who knows if it will do anything if the C4 didn't, nevermind the weight from the ammo and launcher."

"Come on boss, ya know wat they say, every shot ya dun take is a total miss."

"Well, I'm not compromising your combat potential for a slim chance of doing damage to a killbot."

-"5.61 meters by 7.82 meters in cross-sectional area for the hallways. 19.32 meters by 13.17 meters by 4.49 meters for the rooms with respect to length, width, and height in that respect."

"That's oddly specific of ya, Buki." Legion notes.

-"Ehh? I...I just measured what it was like from my memories."

Jackal then sent a smug expression towards Legion, who first makes a expression rolls his eyes in response.

-"What bout the outside then buki?" Legion asks.

"A lot of wooden and metal crates, some small boats, ropes. And a big opening."

-"So mainly close quarters, little to no cover inside of the facility." Jackal remarks.

"An' an urban bat-alte field of steel and mahogany." Continued Legion.

-"When did you learn such a big word?"

"Ah shut it ya smartass." Legion retorts with a shift of his arms onto his hips.

-"Any other details that we missed?" Jackal asks.

"Ha-well what are we doin' there 'sides shootin guns and blowin shit up."

-"Good question it's still a big unknown except for the fact that sweetheart over there requested we move in to find any find any survivors affiliated with her. In exchange she offers herself to our cause."

"Issat so? You're gonna regret this girlie, working for this guy ova'ere is like sellin yer soul to the devil himself. I guarantee you wouldn't come out in one piece." Legion warns sternly.

-"I...I know I'm not the most fitting person for this or at all. But...but I have to do this. My friends are in danger and sitting here doing nothing would be insulting if I call myself a friend."

"Hmmm...that's the first answer with backbone that I heard all day. At the very least she's committed." Jackal commented.

-*Sigh* "Dun say I didn' warn ya."

"That reminds me, don't we still have ECM jammers in the basement collecting dust?"

-"What about them?"

"Duh, that talking drone isn't a human so what else could it be? Unless it's bio experiment gone wrong, it's most likely a electronic unit, thus the ECM jammers can deal with it."

-"Well, it's worth a try."

"Good, persona create a 3d projection of proposed target perimeters."

-"As you wish."

As the AI replied, a three dimensional wireframe hologram was created with a large dock connecting the island to the sea. Holographic crates were soon added after continued renditions.

"Alrighty folks, enemy composition and strength is currently unknown. However we have the initiative and surprise on our side. This will be a night operation so keep quiet and a low profile. Marshall you're on the chopper, we will most likely require heavy suppressive firepower and a hot extraction. Legion, take the LMG and shaped charges, you will secure our extraction point. I'll also assign two other mercs and a rhib boat to you. Fubuki you're with me, I'll need a guide inside this facility of yours. We leave at 0430hrs, clean and ready your gear, and get enough rest."

-"Understood." Marshall replied muffled through his gaitor.

"Gotcha boss." Legion responded with a mouth half full with meat.

After their stout replies, the two walked out of the room.

"...Umm...thanks for doing this for me. I-I really appreciated it."

-"Hmph, you better hold up your end of the deal then." Jackal replied as he pulled back his face diagonally upwards and away from Fubuki.

"Also...ummm...I was wondering when can I get my rigging back."

-"Rigging?"

"It had all my turrets, engine, radars, rudders, and torpedoes on it."

-"Uhhhh...come again?"

"Ummm...what?"

-"As in how in the name of...neptune do you have turrets, an engine, radars, and the other stuff you just said."

"But they're what ship girls use."

-"Yeah I get that part but how do you just lose an engine? Or a radar? They don't jus-. Son of a bitch. So you're telling me they managed to stuff all that tech into such a tiny ass package. How do you even power yourself? Hell, I'm not even sure if I should be feeding meat to a machine." Jackal finishes with a laugh. With each sentence, Fubuki flinches slightly.

-"It must be pretty important for you to ask then."

"...erm I can help you with fighting the abyssals."

-"With what, your rigging? Didn't you see them shrug off bullets like nothing? Hate to break it to you but what can a little arm mounted cannon do better than a rifle?"

"...*pouts*...I-Its because I'm a ship girl. I can and I will!" Fubuki challenges.

-"Whatever kiddo, I'm still skeptical. If you would bet your life on it along with that bravado of yours I would be more interested. Plus going back to the harbor last night ain't exactly a walk in the park if those black things are still there."

"I'll...I'll bet…"

-"Hmm? Speak up please."

"I'll bet! All right!"

-"Ok then, kill one of those black things during this mission of ours and you'll get your rigging back. Is that a deal?"

"Erk…."

-"Is that a deal?"

"Ok! Ok, deal!"

**Italics are my method of characters speaking in a different language. E.g. A-re in italics means huh?

**This was intentional

**Hydra rocket, unguided explosive rockets that acts as the bigger brother to the 2.5" hydra 70 rockets. Small pods consists of a 2x2 configuration capable of loading 4 rockets while larger variants often consists of 7 rockets with one load.

**L's are commonly mispoken as R's with asian english speakers

**Contour lines are used for maps displaying elevation where closer lines indicates a high degree of steepness while the reverse is also true.

**Fubuki pouts.

A/N: Finally did my first edit. Me and this story is still alive just slowed to a crawl due to the chaos from university exam week, laziness, and side tracked from working on more world building and character planning. Also adding in background music for those who enjoyed those little tidbits I throw in now and then. Chapter 6 is well underway but currently unsure on a release date yet.

Chapter 6

0355hrs

Safehouse

XX-09-2036

( watch?v=P_tEbxd1ng8 \- Master Plan)

Jackal, Legion, and Marshall each change into their gear in their respective rooms. Marshall and Jackal both equipped lightweight ballistic vests, however Marshall wore a blue pilot jumpsuit and an electronic piloting helmet while Jackal donned a dark and form fitting composite fiber suit with a black and dark indigo contrast. Replacing his olive green neck gaiter with a dark indigo version. Marshall then placed four horizontal magazine holsters of medium and small sizes on his belt and a pistol holster on his right thigh. Jackal equipped several medium sized magazine holsters on left thigh and chest rig while on the right of his chest rig, he placed a multitude of empty pistol magazines. On his back he attached a large polymer pouch along with a hip flask and a set of binoculars. After putting on a black synthetic balaclava, he then grabbed a dark blue helmet and a matching set of holographic goggles. Lastly he pulled back the slide on his Five-Seven pistol to check for any chambered rounds before placing it into his pistol holster on his right thigh.

The two men headed to the first floor and met up with Legion who worn a heavy ballistic vest accompanied by ceramic plates on his upper thighs and arms. Under his left arm held a composite fiber helmet with an associated face mask and adjustable visor. Underneath a set of matching grey and dark blue fatigues could be seen. In his right hand was a similar hip flask being drained into his lips.

"Ahhhhh...Where's the girl?" Asked Legion.

-"I thought she was down with you." Replied Jackal.

"Err, no? I thought she was witchu."

-*Sigh* "Go down to the armory, I'll meet up with both of you there."

Jackal returned to the second floor to a secondary bedroom. A sleeping Fubuki lays quietly on her right side with the exception of a small shuffle of her body. Walking up to her body, Jackal shakes her shoulders. Startled, she swings her left arm on reflex, slamming it dead center onto Jackal's face and knocking him back onto the floor.

"Eh? Ehhh?" Fubuki double takes on her surroundings.

-"Nghhh….Sterop sleepin an wanke up already!" Jackal yelled while rubbing his nose.

"Yieee!" Yelped Fubuki as she burst out of her bed and scrambled to put on her socks and necktie.

" _Seriously! You're keeping everyone waiting!"_

Jackal and Fubuki quickly walked down the stairs with Fubuki in her casual wear and carrying her pistol in her hand.

"She gonna be alright in that getup?" Asks Legion.

-"Well it's not like we have anything her size."

"Then what if she gets shot?"

Jackal takes Fubuki's pistol, loads a magazine with a single bullet, inserts the magazine, and turns off the safety. He then takes Fubuki's forearm with his left hand towards him and shoots.

" _Ow_ …!" Fubuki flinches in pain and rips her arm away from Jackal.

-"Hey! What was that for!? You alright Buki?" Exclaimed Legion as he surveys Fubuki's arm, however only a slow grayness started gradient a small patch on her arm where she was shot. Jackal picks up the biggest fragment of the bullet, now mushroomed and crushed.

"That was for sleeping in and smacking me. Hell even my nose is worse off than her arm. Now do you believe me? She's not your everyday kid that's for sure."

-"Yer also da reason why women say chivalry is ded."

"Oh please, those women also come a dime a dozen."

"Maybe smart to not shoot allies." Marshall added as he zeroes his reflex sight on his FN Hyperion-57** PDW.

-"Ughh, you too? You people are no fun. I get a bleeding nose and she gets a flick of a wrist yet I still get the short straw. Enough of that now, we got a schedule to fill."

"Legion you're on defense, make sure our extraction point is safe, clear, and stays that way. Take the medium machine gun and a suppressor. Marshall you're on air support, keep the opposite team busy and the situation chaotic. Your Kiowa is loaded with .50 cal HE** rounds and hydra rockets, try to save the hydras for the big groups since they are the airburst type. And if any of those robots or armored ground vehicles show up, just rip them a new one with the HMG. I know that might be able to kill whatever those things were but we will have to make due until we get another shipment. I'll take Fubuki, infiltrate the compound, and extract what we need. If things go loud, I'll give the fire order through the radio. If you get no response from me within a minute of sounding the alarm, you have my consent on weapons free."

"Hold on why a suppressor for me? I thought my role was to scare them off with a bullet storm and the sound of a MG."

-"Well what's scarier on a battlefield? Being shot at by a machine gun while being stared down by the gunner? Or being mowed down while having next to no idea where the gunner is with only the faint sound of bullets strafing by and knocking down those around you?"

"Point taken."

-"Legion head up to the chopper if you're ready to go. After we drop you off at the harbor, your men will be waiting for you with a RHIB boat. Marshall we also need to pick up something from the area of the last mission."

"Understood." "Got it. Don't be late to your own party now." The two concludes as they pick up their respective weapons.

-"Um...what should I do Jackal-san?"

"Stick by me, be silent, avoid sudden movement, and watch your surroundings."

Jackal then disassembles his Enigma rifle, swaps the barrel and bolt, swaps the grenade launcher with a folding grip during the conversation and re-assembles the rifle as he finishes. He then disassembles Fubuki's glock pistol, swaps its barrel, and reassembles it in the blink of an eye. Taking a full 9mm magazine, loading it, cocking it before Fubuki's stomach, turns on the safety, before twirling the pistol with the grip towards her.

"I'm sure I have said this before but this is yours now. Turn off the safety when you're ready to shoot. Remember your training from Marshall and you'll do fine."

"O-o-okay..."

Jackal then opened his large waist pouch and fills it with a variety of gadgets and equipment. Lastly he swapped his empty pistol magazines on his right side of his chest rig and placed filled assault rifle magazines in his left chest rig and thigh.

"Alrighty let's move."

The four approach the shed with varying sets of equipment and weapons.

"Alright let's go over the final game plan. Marshall take me and Fubuki to the island and await further orders in the field. Keep the engines silent in the meantime. Legion you will be dropped off near the harbor and assigned two other mercs. Your mission is the to head towards the beachhead of blacksite and retrieve Fubuki's equipment. After you will rendezvous with the rest of us on the island and cover our extraction with any associates of Fubuki's. Any questions?"

-"Erm...yes, what is this thing you're looking for?"

"Her main gear should be around the size of a human torso. I also stripped other smaller parts like a hand turret and tubular launchers around the area. So it should be easy to find. Bear in mind hostile from last night are likely to have remained in the area, a quiet retrieval is advised."

-"What's our timeline?"

"Give or take one hour. Meet up with us on the island once you acquired the objective ASAP."

-"Got it. " Legion concludes as he exits the warehouse through the back door.

"Marshall everything ready to go in there?" To which Marshall replies with a quick affirmative.

"Great, we got around a half hour to spare. Check over your equipment and make sure it all works."

A dark blue van comes alive from the back of the warehouse and drives off the plot.

0500hrs

08-27-2036

East of Oshima Island

( watch?v=GJBDVETYvB8 \- Time Window)

A clouded morning hides away any source of light from the moon and stars. Ocean waves bounce evenly as far as the eye can see. The soft sound of a helicopter's rotors drifts along the sea winds. Marshall stares calmly out the cockpit window at the unchanging waters. Jackal fidgets and twirls a bullet around his fingers as he sits on the opposing weapons hardpoint** of the helicopter while Fubuki grasps the adjacent seat to Marshall with a stiff grip as she occasionally glances out the side.

"A-a-a-a-are we th-h-h-here yet?" Fubuki mutters with a stutter.

-"Just relax and dont look down." Jackal responds.

"B-b-b-b-but we're s-s-s-so high in the s-s-s-s-sky!"

-"Look just lean back, close your eyes, and take a nap. I'll wake you up when we're there."

"A-a-a-a-alright…"

A short silence with the exception of the helicopter rotors passes before Marshall calls out to Jackal.

"Boss, approaching destination."

-"Huh. That didn't take long." Jackal notes as he withdraws his binoculars and aimed it towards the horizon. A low shoreline bulges out from the surrounding craggy edges of the island. Shipping crates of various colours laid over the concrete flooring. A handful of bright white work beam lights lit up any entrances while three spotlights scanned the waters. Separating the concrete flooring of the dock was a shallow and narrow canal leading into a large steel door. Placed left and away from the steel door was a tall steel watchtower. Pairs of armed men talked amongst each other and patrolled the outer perimeter. Dark, shiny, four legged creatures with beaming red eyes stalked the area while keeping watch of the trees of the surrounding forest. Two dirt paths lead out from the sides of the dock.

"Pretty tight perimeter security. Here Fubuki." Jackal says as he hands his binoculars to Fubuki.

Placing the lens on her eyes, she peers through and see tiny distorted images. She then attempts to squint her eyes to compensate.

"Ummm….Is there a way to make it bigger? It's a little hard to see."

-"Flip it around."

"Oh, its better now. Ha, ha." Fubuki laughs awkwardly

-"Moving on, is that place you mentioned? Minus the extra crazy people."

"Yes, beyond the door is the place where they should be."

-"This is going to be more difficult than I initially planned then."

"What are we going to do? Are we not going?"

-"Never said that only saying the amount of security exceeded my expectations."

-"Hmm…" Jackal ponders as his eyes scans his clothing and equipment.

-"Marshall, dont get closer than 100m from target location, and prepare for water entry. After we drop in, take the heli to a safe and far clearing and refuel." Jackal commands as he puts on his wetsuit balaclava, electronic interfaced goggles, and composite helmet.

"Confirmed."

-"I presume you have no problems with swimming Fubuki?"

"Huh? N-n-no I can't."

-"What? But you're a ship girl or so you say and you can't swim?"

"We were only taught how to use our rigging and we always used them to float on water."

-"Ughhh, you just had to make it more complicated than it has to be huh."

Jackal then points to a package near Fubuki's feet.

-"Grab that thing at your feet, unfurl it, and put it on." Jackal commands as he slings his rifle onto his back

Fubuki picks up the item and unfurls it, turning it into a lifejacket.

"Approaching destination." Marshall alerted.

-"Alright now or never, get out here Fubuki."

"E-e-e-errrmmm, o-o-o-ok….!"Fubuki responded shakenly.

-"Alright, just pull on these and…" Jackal inflates the lifejacket and suddenly.

A hand pushes Fubuki off the helicopter. A shrill scream soon follows after and trails through the air.

"Good luck." Marshall says.

-"Don't get shot up out there. I'll see ya in a bit." Jackal responds as he jumps off into the darkness after Fubuki with a rebreather in his hand.

In the quiet morning, a RHIB cruises along the waves of the Japanese coast. Three dark figures sit calmly atop, not uttering a word to each other. An LSAT** machine gun and two sets of SCAR** assault rifles lay along with three small backpacks.

-"So, nice morning we got here." Legion began.

However none of the other mercenaries responded, instead they looked glanced a look towards Legion before turning back and staring at the ocean.

-"Huh, tough crowd."

After waiting some time, Legion stretches his limbs.

"Man, dis is boring as shiet. Ya guys watch any movies lately?"

-"Sir its 5:30 in the morning, we're just here to do our jobs. Do you mind?"

A small beachhead soon appears through the field of rocky crags along the shoreline.

"There, were here now. Seems like no ones 'round." Says Legion as he surveys the rocks and sand with his night vision goggles.

A pair of armed men patrol the shipyard, the pair walked towards the edge of the concrete platform.

" _Did you hear something?_ "

" _Het (_ no _)_ " A slavic accent replies.

Waves calmly splash onto the sides of the platform, below the two patrolmen Fubuki and Jackal laid still with only their heads above the water line. A nervous expression coats her face as her mouth is covered by Jackal's hand while her body fitted with the lifejacket is held underwater by Jackal's other hand.

"Quiet. Don't make a move." Jackal whispered into her ear through his balaclava to which Fubuki quietly nods back.

After waiting for a minute, the pair of patrolmen walked away and past a shipping a shipping container. And Jackal swam towards the center canal of the pier while pushing Fubuki along in front of him. Shadows from each side of the canal hide away any anomalies in the water. The canal slowly becomes shallower as the pair approaches the edge of the concrete floor and one of the light beams from a yellow work light illuminates the water. Suddenly a shadow entered the right side of his vision.

"Deep breath." Jackal whispers as he submerges his head below the water before he pulls Fubuki's head underwater as well.

He then slowly swims to the edge of the canal and swims downwards. Then he swims rapidly upwards, pulls the man underwater, and slits his throat with his knife. He then keeps the body from floating above the water and peeks upwards from the water line from the shadow of the canal. The pair of patrolmen earlier had came to investigate the sound of a water splash, to their surprise only a small ripple of water remained. Jackal and Fubuki had moved towards the edge of the canal where they originally were and climbed up onto the concrete platform. A small tremble courses through Fubuki's hands and arms. Jackal peeks from the edge of the shipping container and noticed a good number of patrolmen had gathered to investigate the sound of the water splash and away from their posts.

"You still with me there? You can't be getting cold feet now." Jackal asks as he turns back to face Fubuki and waves his hand in front of her face.

-"I-I-I do not know, is this legal? You just killed another person." Fubuki whispered.

*Sigh* "You sure ask a lot of dumb questions. Relax first of all you already told me you were committed to this and secondly from I gathered you seemed to come from a place kept secret by the law. So I highly doubt you fall into that jurisdiction. Come on let's go, we don't have much time." Jackal says before he sneaks off to an opening between the guards.

"B-b-but I...ohh." Fubuki contemplates before following behind Jackal.

-"Crouch lower, you wanna be seen!?" Jackal whispered aggressively.

The pair weave through the numerous guards and stopped before a shipping container before the large metal door. Jackal grabs the top of the shipping container peeks from above. In addition to the steel reinforced door, there was a smaller door accompanied with an electronic keypad and card reader.

"Ahhh shietpump, there's two monkeys at the entrance. Hmmm, get your Glock out and shake out any water." Jackal commands as he shakes out the water from his Five-Seven.

"Here." Jackal tosses a black metal cylinder to Fubuki.

-"What is this?"

"A suppressor. As the name implies, it suppresses the sound of your Glock. Screw it on the end of your barrel like this." Jackal explains as he screws on a suppressor onto the barrel of his Five-Seven pistol.

"All right then, now come over here and do you see that guard standing still over there?" Jackal asks as he brings Fubuki in front of him.

"We're going to peek out with our guns and shoot each one at the same time ok? I'm going to get on the other side while you take aim at that one. Get ready and keep your eyes on them. On three." Jackal instructs as he walks to the other side and takes aim within the shadow.

"Three, two, one." And two bullets one after the one pierced the foreheads while the other struck the helmet and ricocheted, however before he could recover from his shock Jackal quickly sent a burst of bullets into his chest, releasing the life from it's body as it fell to the ground.

"Phew, that was my bad. Good to know you got yours down pat. How do we get in?"

"Ok, move their bodies before more blood leaks on the floor."

The pair quickly grabbed the bodies, opened a shipping container without sound before placing the bodies inside, and closing the container. He then headed towards the small door and analyzed the keypad with his holographic glasses. Sliding back his back armguard and revealing a small keyboard, Jackal then typed a command and various windows expanded onto his glasses in response. Fubuki stared at Jackal's actions curiously.

"Keep watch for anyone that sees or about to detect us."

-"Oh, uh right!"

"Shh!" Jackal snapped as he returned to his work.

Focusing his glasses on his the keypad again, a series of tinted finger smudges could seen after being scanned. However all nine keys one to nine were pressed upon.

"I don't suppose you remember the key code." Jackal asked Fubuki.

-"No…are we stuck out here?" Fubuki whispered defeatedly

"I highly doubt so. Hmmm...idea...idea...ah. Do you remember how long it was?"

-"Huh? What do you mean?"

"How many keys did your handler or guardian press on this keypad?"

-"Uhhh...I think...it was...four."

"Are you sure? Your answer sounded doubtful compared to your other answers from before."

-"I...I'm sure!" Fubuki whispered confidently.

"Hmmm...so be it." Jackal confirms as he enters various commands into a black command prompt. A black window then displayed a countless list of four digit numbers flowing endlessly. The electronic keypad began to flicker with static. A message displayed itself at the end of the command prompt after the endless stream of numbers.

'Directory reached. WARNING system trace detected'

Jackal then repeated the process but sequences of eight numbers began to list endlessly. A timer with displayed as estimated detection timer began to tick down in a separate window, however before the timer could tick down to five a message appeared before him.

'Mainframe breached, administrative rights obtained.'

"Excellent. Also you remembered wrong." Jackal whispers sending Fubuki a curious expression.

He then typed into the keypad 19880630 and the door slowly opened inwards.

"Now then inside we go."

( watch?v=t-J10SjH_rI \- Razormind)

Beyond the steel reinforced door, dim flickering lights illuminated the concrete halls. Severed electric cables spanned along the walls and roof of the hall. Fallen polymer and aluminum boxes cluttered the floor. Wide streams of dark red fluids surrounded the brass casings of used ammunitions filled any remaining floor space with the fallen polymer containers, however there was a trail of spectrum that floated above the stream. Two cool cadaver was swarmed by flies on each side of the hallway. One body had a dark blue uniform stained with deep red splatters originating from various holes, while a dark grey rifle laid next to it's bloody fingers. Jackal inspects the body and soon the rifle. He then tossed the rifle to Fubuki, whom fumbles a short moment in disgust from the small red stains upon the SCAR assault rifle.

"Here, that's yours now. Don't use it now however, it doesn't have a sound suppressor so it will make too much noise. And there should...be..."

Jackal continues to search the corpse and opening the clips of it's chest carrier. He then detaches the chest carrier of the corpse and hands it to Fubuki whom exerts a similar reaction when handed the rifle.

"If it doesn't fit, I'll fix it later. There's two extra unused magazines and two empty ones. Don't throw away the empty ones unless they are damaged." Jackal orders as he stands up from his squat and holsters his pistol to withdraws his rifle. He then pulls back the cocking handle, flips up the reflex sight, and screws on a suppressor.

"Now then, keep to the shadows, avoid speaking or even whispering, this is a closed hallway so any sound will echo and be relatively loud compared to our surroundings. Got it?"

-"Yes…"

"Alright then let's move." Jackal says as he weaves silently and slowly from the shadows and fallen debris with his rifle at the ready.

Moving down the dim hallway, an uneasy silence welcomes the pair. A four way intersection comes into view. Jackal keeps his body close to the wall as he approaches, scanning his left as he keeps to the right. Surprisingly both halls were lifeless and likewise a mess as the hall behind them.

'Hmm. Why is it so quiet? People maybe dead but why so many guards?' Jackal leans back into the wall and closes his eyes in thought. He then withdrew a grey matte polymer ball from the bottom of his back pouch. On opposing sides of the ball two indents could be seen, a button was in the center of one of the indents. In response the ball expanded outwards like a clover with four petals. He then placed in the bottom of the hallway corner as the four petals attached itself to the wall and floor. A small red dot appeared above Fubuki's head who was on the other side of the wall corner.

"Which way Fubuki?"

-"That way." She points her finger forward.

"Got it." Jackal responds as he places down another plastic ball opposite to the first.

The pair continue their investigation as they continue down the hall.

A soft blue wisp of energy glows among the ocean darkness. The hum of a small engine resonate with the waves as six black figures cruise towards the shipyard. Away from the shipyard, a man looks through his infrared binoculars and observes the movement of the guards within the shipyard. When he puts down his binoculars, the dim azure glows in the ocean catches his attention.

"Boss, new targets have entered the AO**."

-"What do they look like?"

"Four black fins, a person, and a person..."

-"Say again. You cut out on the last part."

"Four black fins, a person, and a person...with tank guns."

-"A what now? Seriously? Tank guns? A... Ok whatever I've heard stranger things, update me if you can get a better look. If Legion arrives, update me on that as well"

"Affirmative."

Observing the azure glows in the ocean, one of the glows suddenly brightened as a shone towards him leaving a twitch of his hand for Marshall.

( watch?v=chY_JOLRWxU \- Sousa)

Fubuki looks back at Jackal whom closes his conversation with Marshall.

"Did something happen?"

-"Yeah, there has been a development. It seems new guests has arrived. And sounds like they're heavily armed. So we better hurry with our business. Come on." Jackal responded with a hint of unease.

" _Yes_."

The pair continued down the dim and cluttered hallways, however as they traveled deeper into the halls, the brightness transitioned into a solemn darkness. With each door they passed by and checked, instances of cadavers, books and papers, broken equipment create similar layouts as to what had taken place. Eventually they approach towards a three way 'T' intersection with a room guarded by two armed men at the horizontal end of the intersection. Dressed in black balaclavas, tactical vests, black uniforms, and black SCAR assault rifles. Hiding behind the debris, Jackal observes their opposition through a hole among the fallen objects and takes aim with his rifle. Fubuki follow suit and steps towards a small hole on her own, however she steps on three brass casing and crashes onto the mound of debris causing it to topple forward. Alerted the two men looked towards the pair and proceeded to raise their weapons. For Jackal, he opened fire after the debris toppled over. Two hisses of his rifle cut down the bodies of the armed men and pinned them towards the wall. A new coat of blood covered the darkened chipped splats, however the pair of men regurgitated spots of red. Jackal quickly hopped over a fallen door and approached the two men and was greeted with a spit of blood on his pants and a struggling hand reaching for his pistol. Jackal executed both men with a headshot. Noticing a rectangular wall behind the coat of blood, Jackal quickly wiped it away revealing a similar keypad found in the door entrance.

*Sigh* "Another one." Jackal commented as he turned over his wrist and began to access the keypad.

Fubuki raising herself up from her accident, she averted her eyes from the two fallen men as she followed behind Jackal and peeked at his current actions.

"Like I said before, watch for any incoming humans." To which Fubuki nervously did a double take on the left and right halls of the three way intersection, checking for any additional presence.

After a minute, two sided doors quickly slid open, revealing a dark room. Jackal tapped the inside wall for a light switch of sorts, however a stiff and smooth texture made contact with his hand. A curious expression arrived onto his face until his fingers struck a switch, in response the flat panel lights on the ceiling began to brighten. Revealing the stiff and smooth texture to be an arm pinned onto the wall with a chunk of glass. The arm bled down the white sleeves of the lab coat marred with additional red splatters and grey smudges. Jackal's curiosity soon changed into a disgusted expression. Similar to the halls before them, spilt books from a fallen bookshelf, a turned over desk and cracked computer monitor along with a toppled dented case containing the internal components. A turned over chair, the piling of pens and other office supplies, and shattered remains of pictures lay in the waste. The buzzing of flies filled the room as he walked in and unlike the outside halls, cracked dark red flakes layered the walls inside. As Fubuki followed inside, a pungent smell assaulted her nose and caused her to pinch it while swatting the air. Upon sight of the stiff corpse, Fubuki reeled back in horror, and her pistol hits floor with a clack.

"Damn. He's been dead for a while now." Jackal commented as he turned the corpse over with some difficulty. A face well defined by lines and a bushy but groomed mustache above his paled lips. The same dark crimson blood on his arm painted his dark hair and mouth. Japanese characters written in blood were covered by the corpse.

"Researcher Mitsuka. You know him?" Jackal reads out a card attached to the chest of the corpse.

-"No, I have only seen him a few times during some tests."

"Tests?" Jackal asks as he continues to survey the corpse.

-"He would usually come and do checks on me."

"I see, and what does those four characters say?"

-"It reads right hall ship girl."

'Right...hall...ship…girl...no idea what that means other than to check it out. A trap? No...perhaps? I guess I'll half to trust her judgement of character then. This is getting stranger by the second.' Jackal pondered for a half minute.

"Hmm, what do we have here." Jackal comments as he retrieves a bloodied plastic card with 'Yokohama shipping service' in blue lettering with a bold black stripe from underneath his white coat.

"This seems useful." Jackal notes as he pockets the card.

"Let's head towards where his final message points us to then." Jackal commands as he withdraws his hip flask and drinks a mouthful of fluid before exhaling.

Walking through the same ruined halls, a message was passed from Marshall.

"Boss, a group armed with externally mounted turrets have arrived on site and are about to reach the shore."

-"Sounds like trouble. Take off to skies in five minutes and keep me posted, we will be out shortly."

"Understood."

-"What's going on?" Fubuki asks.

"We have to hurry or we will be caught and trapped in here like rats." Jackal urged as he double tapped Fubuki's back as he breaks into a jog.

"Huh? Oh uh ok!"

Soon the two reached another set of double doors however it was twice as wide as the and fifty percent taller than the doors before.

'No guards?' Jackal thought with an uneasy expression as he slowly approached it.

A similar electronic keypad from before was present on the right side, instead of cracking the lock open, Jackal took out the card from earlier and readied his weapon on the side of the door. Fubuki hesitated for a moment curious at his actions until she realized Jackal was waiting for her by flicking his neck to the left of the doors.

"Let's hope this is the right lock for this. Come onnn... open sesame."

After pressing the card against the keypad, the doors slid open with a slow squeak before sliding out at full speed.

"Yay…" Jackal muttered to himself before peeking out from his side of the door towards the darkness inside. Turning his night vision back on his goggles, he scans the room for any presence of a human, machine, and danger before slowly walking inside his rifle at the ready.

Fubuki despite being slow on the draw, she followed behind Jackal into the darkness.

"Can you see anything?"

-"No."

"Does that mean you do not see anything dangerous in particular or can't see general?"

-"I can't see at all!" Fubuki whispered aggressively.

"Hmmm...seems relatively safe and free of life then."

Within the eyes of Jackal, the room was relatively large with three rows of four desks. Each had a computer with thin dual crystalline monitors, stacks of paper, goggles, name tags, and drawers. Unlike the halls before it, the large room was clean, organized, and absent of the dead. However in the front of the room was an inner room with large windows. As Fubuki caught up to Jackal, the lights inside the inner room quickly lit with a blinding flash into Jackal's eyes.

"Ahhh! Fucking hell. What in the name of…?"

After Jackal recovers from his temporary blindness from his night vision goggles, before his sight was an inner room attached to the left and forward walls of the outer room. The inner walls were lined with glossy squares as walls and barren with the exception of a large reclining white leather chair and a tall black box and a door rests at the right of the inner room. Under the bright lights, a large black case with similar bezeled cover resembling a coffer rests vertically against the center of the wall.

A barrage of questions bombarded Jackal's mind with limited answers trickling in.

"Is that what we're looking for?" Jackal asks Fubuki while looking at the black coffer.

-"I...I'm not too sure. I have seen those containers before but I was never told what was inside."

As the pair drew closer to the window, a small green light began to blink within the lower right corner of the window.

"Analyzing...processing...status confirmed...begin video playback." A female robotic voice announces from subtle speakers within the walls.

" _To whoever is watching this._ " An asian middle aged man with a white lab coat appeared on the crystalline window through a playback window and began to speak in Japanese.

-"Tsubaki-sensei!" Fubuki exclaimed brightly as Jackal glanced at her quickly.

" _I would like to apologize firstly to you for involving you into our problems. What I am about to tell you is utmost secrecy. Like moths to a flame, secret weapons research and cutting edge technologies tends to draw in malicious attention."_

Jackal quickly tapped on his wrist mounted computer.

" _Now then, what I am about to tell you defies common sense. Fubuki whom I presume is with you is a shipgirl. Hoping for the fact that you are still listening, a shipgirl is the product of the future soldier program. The mission of this program was to produce the next generation of soldiers, to fill the roles of marines. As you may have heard that marines are the most effective general purpose infantry as they training allows them to fight in almost any environment and deployed in the manner the situation demands it. Shipgirls are the next generation concept of the marine however unlike the trained marines in every first world country, shipgirls are also able of using large caliber cannons which are mounted on their associated powered exoskeletons or as we like to call them 'riggings' capable devastating hardened targets such as armored transports, tanks, and more powerful classes of shipgirls can even sink a modern destroyers on their own with their main cannon batteries. Even more amazing is the fact they can almost keep up with a hydrofoil in terms of water speed, the destroyers anyway. It is absolutely incredible._ "

The man on the screen looks frantically to the right as the echoing rumbling in the background. " _I don't have much time left, currently word of our research has leaked out. My life and my *ahem* our research are currently being hunted down. I've left instructions on my whereabouts inside the shipgirl stasis pod you see before you. Oh right, ummm to open it, you will need an admiralty badge. You should be able to obtain one with the chair inside-_ "

-" _We need to go now!_ "

" _But I need to-_ "

-" _NOW!_ "

With the abrupt shout, the recording shuts off.

"You want to translate for me what he just said?" Jackal asks.

"Great, dragged into another mess. I'm starting to regret what I gotten myself into...again." Jackal says defeatedly as Fubuki laughs nervously.

Suddenly a quiet beep and a two dimensional map with two red flashes on Jackal's wrist mounted computer enlarges into sight.

'Not good. I didn't think they would be this fast.'

"We gotta go."

-"What!?"

"I am not risking getting caught and shot or worst!"

-"Bu-but! There is another ship girl inside that stasis pod!"

"I can't, I'm risking my life heavily on this for a slim chance that you're going to be my servant after this mess."

-"But these are my terms! After this I will do anything that you ask of me!"

"Then I'm calling it off!"

-"No!" Fubuki exclaims before leaping on an escaping Jackal and grabbing onto his legs, causing him to fall on his face.

"Let go of me dammit!" Jackal yelled out as he struggled to push off Fubuki's grasp but to avail.

-"No!"

"Let go I said!"

-"No!"

After another blink on his arm computer. "You know-" "No!"

"Oi! Listen to me! Let's get this shit open so we can have a chance of getting out of here, ok!? The longer we keep this up the more likely we'll die or get captured."

"Alright get that door open. We need to get whatever is inside, cause I am not carrying that thing back out. Also look for anything that says emergency exit, if that doctor of yours had any chance of survival he must escaped through another exit." Jackal commanded.

As Fubuki proceeded to open the sliding door to the inner room, Jackal went back to the entrance and closed up the double doors, destroyed the door control with bullets, placed two more spherical devices next to the sides of the entrance, and armed the devices through the use of his wrist mounted computer with a red flash in response from the spheres.

"Jackal-san!"

-"What!?"

"There is a emergency exit button here under the window!"

-"Press it!"

Fubuki quickly pressed onto the exterior clear plastic panel with her hand and a hidden door shifted into the wall and revealed an exit with a set of stairs on the other side. A loud shattering sound attracted Jackal's attention as he entered the inner room, seeing that Fubuki had shattered the panel to press the button.

"Oopsies."

-"Whatever let's get this done and over with." Jackal proclaims as he places down his rear pack and rifle.

He then sat onto the white leather chair and placed his arms over the armrests which encompassed his arms with a curved design. A crystalline monitor attached an mechanical arm extended from the ceiling and down next to Jackal. On the screen had various options such as analyze subject status, perform blood test, siphoning/injections, admiralty badge. After selecting the admiralty badge option, a confirmation screen appeared. As Jackal entered confirmation, the monitor displayed a diagram with the words ' _keep all hands and feet as shown'_ before commencing a three second countdown. A set of bands held his four limbs in place before the chair began to scan his body. Suddenly a small piercing pain struck his two forearms causing him to twitch slightly.

"Ouch."

After drawing a small portion of blood from Jackal, the chair releases the bands and Jackal rubs his arms from the slight sting of pain. Soon a thin platform extends from the wall close to the emergency exit button and on top was a black rectangular plastic textured plate with an emblem of an silver metallic hawk with wings fully extended in front of red and orange circle cut off by a blue wavy line.

-"Huh neato." Jackal attempting to pick up the plate

-"Yeouch, that is hot! What in blazes!?" Exclaimed Jackal as he quickly dropped the sizzling plate.

-"There goes my pair of gloves." Looking at the seared surface of his glove fingers.

-"Now then how do I open this thing?" Muttering as he analyzed the the black coffer.

-"Ah." He then places the rectangular plate after blowing on it to cool it down.

Placing the rectangular plate onto the respective indentation, a small cyan glow pierced through the beveled edges of the coffer. The front face began to extend outwards towards the two before sliding out to the sides. Waves of semi opaque vapor swarms outwards from the stasis pod, interrupting the two with a slight coughing spree. As the vapor clears a humanoid figure begins to take shape, however a loud bang shakes the room from the direction of the entrance.

"Ah shit. Looks like the jig is up."

***END***

**LSAT: Stands for Lightweight Small Arms Technologies. A lightweight caseless ammunition light machine gun whose selling point resides in its average 45% lighter weight than its other belt felt competition.

**FN Hyperion-57 A successor to the renown high capacity, low recoil, strong armor penetration of the Belgium project 90 bullpup personal defense weapon. It is also known for its top loading magazine, however unlike the P90 PDW, it features a swing out mechanism that also pulls back the bolt and chambers the first round once the magazine is fully secured and releases the bolt forward, further reducing reload times. Despite it being a new addition to the military vehicle crews in the world it's a small profile and impressive performance proved to be more than worth it's above average price tag.

**SCAR Rifle: Projected from the experimental H&K XM8 rifle. SCAR comes from the ( **S** uperior **C** ombat **A** ssault **R** ifle) abbreviation, it consists of a variety of parts made of metal, polymer, and rubber. Being highly modular and accepting of aftermarket accessories. It's popularity is associated with it's versatility to be modded into any roles it is assigned to, whether it be close quarters battles as a rapid fire carbine, long range duels as a designated marksman rifle, or suppressing opponents through sheer volume of fire as a light machine gun. It's modular rail systems also allows for various attachments to be mounted onto the weapon itself. Chambered in .300 blackout, .30 Remington ,or .308 Winchester. The XM SCAR family also includes the popular bullpup variant utilizing predecessor 5.56x45mm rounds to maintain lower felt recoil despite it's blazing rate of fire.

**Hardpoint: A location on a vehicle where weapons can be mounted.

A/N: Hey everyone I know I kept you all hanging for a couple of months there. I know I made promises that I failed to upheld but allow me to defend meself with some excuses alright. Also that mispelling is unintentional, so if you want to skip the BS here is chapter 6 technically 5 at its climax point clocking in around 8k words. The next chapter will close up the climax and wont be as long in both time to write and length, hopefully I can get it to you guys in less than a month because I know a few as in I can count in my one hand do enjoy my writing so I will continue.

If you would like to hear my excuses Semester 1 left a bitter taste in my mouth because of my grades reaching a new low. I always told myself, I won't get that freshman 15 I won't be like the others, I'm different. Unknownst to me the damages my lies could do to me. I was right I didn't pull a freshman 15 but almost made it at a 10% drop in grades in first year. But when 2nd year hit which was the fall to winter semester, my grades tanked, my physical and mental health declined. I skipped classes where professors whom I had difficulty to understand as a result I kept beating myself down almost to the point of suicide, I know you heard lots of about it. But it seems to be more common as time passes by here, people reaching new lows either due to loneliness, disappointment to oneself, to others, that pressure of your futures being torn off by your own hands. Maybe people back then didn't fear working with just a high school diploma or I am just that bad at academics. I keep asking myself am I really meant for this? My friends half who were achieving better grades than me while the other half had weaker or similar grades to me. They were all struggling like me, but it was the fear that I would fail my courses because of my barely passing midterm grades that I felt crushed as if I was hanging on the edge with one hand. I eventually reached out to my parents who I rarely do because of the bad blood between us and how I forfeited my future when I ditched my potential to get in an ivy league school because I kept playing games over my high school year. It was similar to a contradictory talk, they cared for me but at the same time they would have been disappointed instead of regret that I gave up on life if I took my own life. I still wonder to this day, was it because our relationship had decayed to that point? Or would they really be ashamed if I took my life. Now that time has past and gone. My mental and physical vitality had returned stronger than ever, I also focused my efforts into improving my relationship building and maintenance because I now know networking and attitude plays a bigger part in the professional industry but mainly on networking. I sought one of my 29 year old friends whom landed an internship in his first year with his charisma despite his lower grades compared to mine. Currently after completing this semester I will working as a translator for mandarin, cantonese, english, and french for a sales rep company in Oshawa. And best of all no failed classes for year 2. Thanks for reading if you made it this far. Until next time."

Chapter 7

As the vapor thins, the humanoid figure slightly shorter than Jackal begins to reveal itself. A tranquil cool began to irradiate into the white room. In place of the vapor was a girl resembling a doll with breathtaking features. Long, glamorous white hair which extends to her waist and adorned with two black long curved mechanical white tipped ornaments. A unbound short white dress covers her slim figure and reaches to the top of her thighs patterned with two double bordered blue trims. Pale velvet lips, white eyebrows, and a featureless nose adorn her pale cheeks. Similar to Fubuki, straight white bangs covers over her forehead and a pair symmetrical white payots were held together by two thin red ties. A solid red necktie secures her navy blue collar in place. Black gloves with three fingerless sleeves adorned with the same navy blue and white contrasting patterning as her neck collar. Her modest legs were covered by a pair of black pantyhose, attached with a set of black anklets with sharpened white edges, and completed with a pair of black loafers lined with white soles.

"Wow, now that's a stellar presentation where I least expected." Jackal commented.

The untouched figure of the girl began to topple forward like a pair of dented doors and caught by Jackal who quickly lunged forward.

"We gotta go!"

A long silvery pole with a sharpened spike and a black tsuka-ito** wrapped handle at the opposite end fell onto the back of the girl, slid off her back, and struck the ground with a resonating clank. Two narrow rhombus shaped blades, one pair shorter than the other were welded on the sharpened side of the pole with the shorter set of blades closer to the end of the pole. The pair of blades were also abnormally concentrically aligned with the body of the pole with the flat faces facing towards the direction pointed out by the pole.

End

"Be wary of deploying their riggings on land as their sheer weight will severely limit their mobility and evasion because their onboard propellers will not work on land. Back to situation on hand, as our research was leaked to criminal organizations, and now they are actively pursuing us and our shipgirls for their evil purposes. These shipgirls however are still in development phases, their capabilities are less than capable at the moment."

Consistency Notes

US spec ops general use AR: SCAR and SCARAB carbine

US marines and light infantry: HK 416 (M27) and HK 417

General Combat Helmet HUD: Compass rose, miniature map, communications notification,

Jackal's HUD: +Motion grenade counter, cyberkey module, heart rate sensor.

Ship girls:

Blood is grey

Fuel serve as an energy resource similar to vitamins. Ship girls cannot function near 50% capacity with low fuel intake. Normal bodily function however is unhindered, however healing factor, resilience, strength, ability to operate riggings suffer considerably.

FBI files **Drake Jackson (** **順夏候** **)**

Born in Chicago, 2012.

FN Five-Seven Pistol x2 "Ultra" and "Violets"

Rapier telescopic baton

Enigma 94 Assault Rifle

Black Box Module

Warrior's BR10

DP24 Shotgun

XM SCAR-ER

EGLM Custom Grenade Launcher

Trapper's toolbox

Sensor pinger grenades

Flashfly grenades

Portable snares

Instant Pitfall

Type 1 atlantium battle suit.

Type 2 atlantium prosthetics 'Project V.E.N.O.M.'

Polaris Series DEW Carbine 'Comet'

Polaris Series DEW Marksman Rifle 'Starseeker'

Pulsar air cannons

Whiplash atlantium hook shot blades

Variable energized nautical opportunity Machina

Personality

Although his personality can swing in countless directions with accordance to others, his default expression is calm, collected, and minimal of expression. Generally with companions, he reserves a sly, witty, conservative, and sarcastic front covering up his kind and wise teachings. To his enemies he is a determined, prideless, liberal, stubborn, and taunting paragon. However hidden from the public and the shadows is a sadistic and merciless demeanor with an insatiable appetite for violence and gore akin to a human butcher. Has a habit of hiding his own joy, frustrations, and torment from his friends and enemies.

Abilities

His calm and collected mind along with sharpened senses in battle allows him to envision his situation, environment, and tools at his disposal in order for him determine the best path available to take. His vast expertise of a wide range of weapons, chemistry, and spatial awareness allows him to take down opponents or forces much more powerful than him through the use of ambushes, sneak attacks, improvisation tactics, and hit and run assaults while changing tactics on the spot to keep his momentum strong to ensure maximum battlefield chaos within his opponent. Rumour has it his numerous tactical victories against stronger foes were often results of him corrupting and turning the advantages of his foes against them.

Cannot maintain deep relationships easily as he only views people as business and strictly abilities and skill

Contradictive

Speech Pattern: Sarcastic, unbound between slang to high strung, speaks various languages, evasive, unbound morality

Wanted for:

First-degree Murder

Attempted Murder

Breaking and Entering

Trespassing

Concealed Carry

Assault And Battery

Manslaughter

Theft And Burglary

Threatening Behavior

Hostage Taking

Misuse of Private Assets

Forcible Restraint

Grand Theft Auto

Armed Robbery

Destruction of Private Property

Jaywalking

Drug Trafficking

Manufacture of Illegal Drugs

Possession of Illegal Drugs with Intent to Distribute

Illegal Modification of Firearm

Arson

Resisting Arrest

Destruction of Police Assets

Hacking Into Private Network

Interfering with Police Radio Frequencies

Smuggling of Illegal Firearms

Stopping Vehicle Traffic

Manufacture and Use of Illegal Explosives

Aiding and Abetting Wanted Fugitive

Defacement and Destruction of Currency

illegally Entering Prohibited Airspace

Use of Illegal Ammunition

Crossing a Central Reservation

Wilful Endangerment of Innocents

Damage to Public Property

Smuggling of Illegally Obtained Property

Disturbing the Peace

Infraction of Geneva Convention #23: Attacking medical personnel

 **Chadwick Flores**

Phalanx body armor

FN M249 SAW

Remington R870 MCS

Origin 12G

Benelli Super Nova

BEagle Mark XX(20)

.44 Magnum Revolver

M134 Minigun

Sentinel EXO

R.A.G.E. Suit

Porcupine Shoulder Rocket Launcher

Godliath Series Mk.1 Steel Ronin

Biography

The pairing of a deep voice and manner of speech resembling a rough and rugged marine. His terms and conditions are often simplistic and casual with exception of his weapons, tools, and vehicles. As the son of a once farmer turned weapons contractor, he bore a happy go lucky countryside accent of latin america. As life got rougher his attitude took a more aggressive stance and became drunk with power to get his way as he became imprisoned after a sour deal from working with his father was shot. After becoming the king of the prison ward, he was challenged by Jackal who promptly proposed to follow him as he offered a way to get vengeance on the one who sold out his father.

Psychological Profile

Rough and abrasive towards strangers with a gruff voice to match. Protective of the weak and a hulking body of steel to match towards his companions. Likes to approach his problems head on with raw power with the exception of his personal life. Simple minded in nature but straight forward with his intention whether they be good or bad. He understands good and evil are only a matter of perspective. His approach towards battle tends to be reckless and risky but they tend to bring about great rewards in the process. Not the most intelligent of the _ but likely to be the most charismatic of the crew. Likes to spoil his nephew during his visits to Chicago.

Abilities

Brute force and uncompromising firepower is the "way to go" when it comes to battle for Legion. His belief in battles is that size does matter, retreat is a failure, but rather reload and rearm.. His brute strength is exaggerated with the strength of a thousand men is legendary among the alcatraz prison ward but his strength is nothing to snuff at. Heavy ceramic armor capable to resisting countless projectiles and explosives unhindered yet still capable of wielding heavy weapons such general purpose machine guns and rocket propelled grenades is just a regular day with Legion. Among the devil dogs, his endurance and strength are the most powerful of the bunch. Simplistic yet wild in nature, his unflinching advances, ruthless nature, and periodic taunts have labeled him as a living engine of war. Out of battle, he possesses an unorthodox affinity with machinery and tools.

Speech pattern: Simplistic, slang, repetitive, blunt.

 **Adam Caynes**

Abilities

Deadly marksman, lethal up to 2km. Skilled with handguns, revolvers, machine pistols, personal defense weapons, shotguns, assault rifles, designated marksman rifles, sniper rifles, anti-material rifles, grenade launchers.

Exceptional driver, can drive most land vehicles and pilot helicopters.

Psychological Profile

Speech minimal, facial expression hidden away, rare to choose sides. Perceptive of detail, calm of mind, still of body, rational and wise. Small arms expert. Enjoys a calming environment, hunting, hiking, sightseeing, camping. Despite his silence outside of combat, he often nitpicks the actions of his compatriots particularly with LEgion.

Avoids direct confrontation with his opponents. His loyalties lie whether money is involved as he relies solely on mercenary work to earn his living and pay off living expenses from him and his family. With a steady hand, he falls his opposition through either a glass scope or the metal sights of his desert eagle.

XM SCAR-ER

Mcmillan CS5

Remington MSR

Arctic warfare magnum L115

Cheytac Intervention

Barrett 'Baron Series' M117A1 Custom

308 Win, 338 Lapua, 408 Cheytac, 50 BMG

MPSD-76 PDW

H&K MP7 PDW

FN Hyperion-57 PDW

.357 Magnum Revolver

USP Elite (9mm+P)

Ghillie Mantle

Bell OH-56G Kiowa

Dragonfly VTOL Gunship

 **Shōta Etsuyama** ( **越山 翔太** )

Biography:

A young, talented, and recently promoted riot squad captain. Born of Etsuyama house who have watched over the southern region of Japan with it's police and national security forces.

Abilities: An expert in urban warfare and counter-terrorism tactics. Third dan black belt karate practitioner with non-lethal takedown training. Expert in urban infiltration and high threat insertion. Skilled in the operation of various weapons such as handguns, personal defense weapons, assault rifles, shotguns, designated marksman rifles, taser.

Psychological Profile

Proud and follows a strict code of honor. Although his talent and exceptional abilities has drove him up the chain of command, low field experience brings concern to his mental vitality once strained by livelihood of the battlefield. Despite being a squad commander, he lacks empathy and maintains a steeled resolve towards the rules which he and his way of living was built upon.

XM SCAR

MPSD-76 PDW

FN Hyperion-57 PDW

FN Five-Seven

 **Patrick Davis** **Jackal**

"Why do you continue? Your fallen comrades, they all resent you."

"I don't care. In fact I want them to resent me, hate me that I drove them all to their deaths. So when I go to see them, if I get to see them, I'll be able to look them in the face with a shred of pride and ask did I do enough?"

 **LEgion**

"

 **Jammer** **Marshall** **Polaris**

"H-How long have you been there!?"

-"The whole time."

"It can't be…"

"Did the captain send you?"

-" _No_ , I'm here privately for vacation."

"You here for a fight?"

-"We can settle it like men if you want it that way."

"Then why are you here?"

-"If you keep walking down this sullied road, you won't be able to return."

"So what? It's not like there's anyone for me to return to. My parents are dead, my friends and relatives are puppets in Japan, and-and-" *Grabs tie*

-"Do you want to be crippled by drugs for the rest of your life!? Look at me! I've walked down this path and look where it got me. Do you want to join the rats of disease and addiction?"

"Pf-huh, what do you know. All you do waltz around and reaping rewards from other's vengeance with blood." *Throws punch*

-*Counters and uppercuts*

*Knockout*

-"Look at you. You're not even worth fighting right now."

"Heh you're pretty good. Why are you here?" *Hands and legs tied to chair*

-"Just sit'own."

A plate was placed on the table with a brown sauce and white rice.

"...You expect me to eat this? What is this? It looks like a mess and a half."

-"Just…shut up and eat it before i shove it down your throat."

"Hmph." *takes bite*

*cough* "Blech...why is it so bitter!?"

"Ah suck it up you big baby. There's nothing wrong with it." *Forces spoon into mouth*

"Urgh...the meat is undercooked, the rice is soggy, and the sauce is too runny."

*chokes again* "Why?"

"Why what?"

"...Why is it so sweet?"

-"It's because of this." A notebook slid across the table.

-"That was the last entry and...the last revision."

A droplet fell onto the rice.

"Huh?"

-"Look, this was also my responsibility. I thought it was strange when you decided not to show up to work. You didn't . When you left your home, I took the liberty to follow you, and watched over you. Her passing was undeniably a failure on my part as well. I was too obsessed with my pride and my superiority complex over your beliefs and in turn clouded my judgement. I should have focused on reprimanding your decisions. Then maybe we wouldn't had this outcome."

"What should I do now...Drake?"

-"How about you go back to being the good cop? The world already has its shares of bad guys like me, I don't need you whippersnappers to fight me for my job as well."

"Hah, as if. I already left my job, abandoned my men, and worst of all shattered all I stood for to glass."

-"Dishonor can be washed away by redemption. The longer you keep lingering on like this, it continues to prove your ignorance towards your future."

"Will they…? _No_ , are they angry?"

-"The girls have been worried sick for your safety and they hope that you will return."

" _I see_ , and you?"

"My team and I only do that is needed."

 **Leidian (** **雷電** **)**

"Target marked, give em what for."

-"Roger doger captain, sweeping in for attack run, danger close."

The six barreled vulcan began to rotate and spin. A trail of bullets began to slice open the earth followed by a barrage of thundering rockets.

Glock Designation by Ammo and Standard models

Glock 17 (9mm Para)

Glock 22 (.40 S&W)

Glock 20 (10mm Auto)

Glock 21 (.45 ACP)

Glock 25 (.380 Spec)

Glock 31 (.357 Mag)

Spoiler Alert

 **Project V.E.N.O.M**

His body began to glow and pulse with twilight. A swift fist struck the Tsu-class battleship in the abdomen, causing her body to crash and indent into the wall. The Ru-class responds with a punch of her own, however the newly awakened _**man**_ parries her strike with both arms. A piercing red sheen in his eyes as they made contact with her wispy blue eyes. He then counters with a raise of his leg, kicking her backwards and indenting the wall with a fierce crash. The group of mercenaries fired their assault rifles while the man in black dove behind an adjacent large metal table filled with tools. He then tipped the table on its side with his right foot and kicks the bed forward synchronized with the crimson glow of his body. The flying table struck the four of the mercenaries, mashing their bodies into red paste. Cannons of the Ru-class shifted towards the man in black. Realizing it was too late, he placed his arms together in an attempt to shield himself. Unconsciously, a layer of black hexagons begin to erode over his toned face and body and pulsed in the same twilight sheen. The battleship rounds however pierced through his black foreskin, knocking him backwards due to the sheer impulse of the kinetic energy. Three of the rounds struck his arms while the other three struck various points of his chest and abdomen.

"Errraghh!" The man in black screamed as he fell backwards into the wall as his bent knees attempted to hold up his body. Dark red fluids gushed out from his wounds. The Ru-class stumbled her way towards the man. As she moved her hand towards his throat a rapid swat of her arm knocked it aside while a powerful red pulse and a follow up swipe came from beneath her. The man in black uppercut her chin with a fist, however before her chin and body could tilt backwards any further two black prongs shifted forward and punched through through her chin and pierced through her skull.

"W-w-what!?" The Ru-class spoke erratically despite having two prongs piercing her skull and squeezing his arm in response.

Lifting her body into the air with his right arm which displayed a progress bar in a red background he responds.

-"And you'll soon be gone." His eyes spins similar to a pairs lens shift into focus. As the progress bar continues to fill up, the wounds on his body begins to close and regenerate. He then slides her body off of his prongs. A brighter crimson glow emits from his body as his prongs slides back into place and retract into his foreskin of his black arm and hunched his back. Suddenly he falls down on all fours, breathing laboriously, and vision blurry. Every heart beat shakes his vision viciously. The Tsu-class light cruiser slowly gets to her feet and looks over to him, with lingering feelings of rage and pain walks towards him with a stumble. As her legs walks faster and faster towards the man and aims her right arm-mounted turret on his head.

'Is this the end?'

'NO, I have to be faster…. AND STRONGER. So I can see them again.'

Within a tenth of a second, blue straight veins resembling a circuit board lit up from the center of his chest and ran outwards to every part of his body. His once scarlet eyes morphed into a glow of a blue sky as they mesmerized the eyes of the light cruiser. A blue crest illuminated on the left of his chest . A slight hesitation of her trigger caused her turret to be pushed aside by the left arm of the downed man. Lunging forward and grabbing her right arm with his right arm which blue veins illuminated to his finger tips. Pushing her face into the ground and pushing her arm forwards into her back.

"Ahhhhrghhhhh!"

A loud scream followed by a quick muffle of her mouth, an audible snap, and an even louder muffled scream. He then grabs her by the neck and the same two black fangs protruded out of his left arm and intruded her skull like the Ru class carrier which caused a mild set of convulsions before it's muffled screams ceased and laid still on the ground. The set of azure circuits slowly faded away as the man slowly rose to his feet, breathing more calmly yet remaining heavy when he was on all fours. He slowly examined his blood stained surgery room of bodies and abyssals.

'That's right...this is the…surgery ward. Nghhh….My head...pounding.'

Walking towards the door, a small whisper could be heard from the other side of the wall. By reflex he leaned beside the wall next to the doors and closed his eyes. Within his mind an empty darkness covered inside which then gave way to a green wireframe of his body and his environment. Beyond the wireframe wall leaned on by his wireframed self, five additional wireframed figures were placed on the other side of the wall. They slowly advanced towards the door besides various objects and furniture. Two were abyssal ship girls while the remainder were riflemen, slowly approached the door with their weapons armed and ready. Quickly opening his eyes and stepping before the door. Focusing his energy once more, his body pulsed red once more, he raised his right leg and stomped the center of the door, causing it to fly open and slam into one of the rifleman. The one of the riflemen and abyssals caught sight of him and opened fire, however he quickly hid behind the left side of the door. An unique ping could be heard from the other side of the wall and a fragmentation grenade bounced off the ledge of the door and into the surgery room. Having heard the preemptive sound signature, the _man_ dove and slapped the grenade back out the doorway as the group of riflemen and abyssals attempted to shut the door. A loud explosion shook the hallway.

"Ever since I could remember, anything that I needed and wanted was only a flick of the finger away. . The son and scion of the Chen family destined to succeed his father and legacy, they said. The wonder child and successor of the family they said. Whether it was in academics, in physical ability, or in ambition, I always had an aptitude to anything requested of me whether it was from my father and mother or from the family itself. As such I was flooded with various home school classes or lesson to fill the shoes left by my father. As often I made friends with anyone or built any sort of a superficial relationship with anyone, my difficulties would only grow by one. I was popular at the same time distant and difficult to relate. As you know when a brilliant light shines, a shadow is casted. He is so cute! Isn't he the son of Chen? How great is it to have everything you could ever want? Geniuses sure have it easy. Though the envy and lies of the masses were an annoyance, they also brought on a sense of superiority within. Call it a spite of a sort. It wasn't long before my sister was born.

Kancolle Fanfic: The Seven Nation Navy

Warband of Misfits: Jackal, Jammer, Marshall, Legion, Trojan

LEgion: Wields shotguns, light machine guns, large melee weapons. Often wears a heavy helmet with a holographic visor resembling a biker helmet. Easily identified from his heavy armor, large figure, and aggressive shouts. Combat tested in both urban and wilderness scenarios. Specializes in heavy weapons and aggression tactics.

MArshall: Designated marksman and skilled spotter. Also excels with aerial vehicle piloting and long ranged assassinations. Wears a digital camouflage neck gaiter. Former United States Ranger with marksman training. Has live combat experience from wilderness stalking and long range assassinations. Suffers from autism. Specializes in piloting, scouting, and long ranged engagements.

JAmmer: Hacking, surveillance, backdoors, and cyber warfare specialties. Information interception, media control.

TRojan: Sabotage, assassinations, spreading gossip, information gathering. Charismatic. Wears a analyst monocle often accompanying his grey baseball cap.

JAckal: Master of persuasion and strategy. Often hides his eyes with dark holographic sunglasses. The Jackass and the dark horse. Adept at improvisation, various weapon systems, and melee/firearm synergy. Specializes in ambush tactics and traps.

The colours

Shiro no Yuusha (White Knight)

Kuro no Kenshi

Aka no Negai (Crimson Wish) - Force Sigil

Denotes nanites towards burst abilities. Maximizes muscle density, removes movement limiter. Enhances melee, weapon control, allows for handling of heavy kinetic weapons with ease of movement. Utilizes precision diode towards pulsar air cannons for concussive air bursts. Higher jumping heights. Balances between weapon empowerment, reinforcement, CQC battle prowess,

The body begins to gain in body temperature and radiates a dim crimson glow through the muscle structure.

Aoi no Takai (Heavenly Blues) - Drive Sigil

Raises energy flow through the use of nanites raising blood speed speed and reinforces bone structure towards stamina within heightened speeds. Increases reflexes and heightens perceptions. Utilizes extra nanites to reinforce held melee weapons and alter the pulsar air cannons into aerial stabilizers. Unlocks bullet jumps. Even greater jumping power than crimson.

An aquamarine circulatory network begins to glow and shine through the skin.

Jiduan no Midori (Vigorous/Verdant Edge) - Element Sigil

Overdrives the nervous and sensory portion of the brain and added processor. Allows for sixth sense capable of detecting hidden opponents and items of importance. Tactical HUD can be reconfigured for long ranged engagements with both kinetic and directed energy weapons. Nanites can be redirected into a crystal formation of a bodily cloak rendering the user invisible while immobile, however it can be also diverted towards directed energy weapons, enhancing potency. Pulsar air cannons are disabled within this mode. Long term of this mode of ability is ill-advised.

Overuse of this mode can render the user incapacitated.

Murasakino no Hokori (Egoistic Glory) - Brace Sigil

Maximized crystal armor against kinetic, radioactive, bio-hazardous, chemical, energy attacks. Embossed all nanites to assimilates into a layered carapace capable of nullifying any attacks upon the user until energy is depleted, allowing for temporary near-invincibility. Switches pulsar air cannons into diversive air blast diode enabling wide ranged push back.

An indigo hexagonal carapace armor is deployed after activation.

Kuroki Maebure (Black Herald) - Brave Sigil

Evasion

SS - Rank A-S

DE - Rank S-S+

DD - Rank A-S+

CL - Rank B-A

CA - Rank C

BB - Rank C - E

CVL - Rank D

CV - Rank D-E

AV - Rank E

Armor - Rank up once rigged

SS - Rank E - Resistant up to Rifle rounds

DE - Rank E - Resistant up to Rifle rounds

DD - Rank D - Resistant up to 50 cal

CL - Rank C - Resistant up to 20mm

CA - Rank B - Resistant up to 50mm

BB - Rank A - Resistant up to 80mm, Rank S when rigged

CVL - Rank B - Resistant up to 50mm

CV - Rank B+

AV - Rank A - Resistant up to 80mm, Rank S when rigged

Firepower

Anti-air

Anti-armor

Anti-formation

Anti-fortress

Anti-installation

Anti-infantry

Anti-sub

Anti-surface

Light bombardment

Heavy bombardment

Indirect Fire Support

 **Destroyer** **Frostbite - Tech**

(Advanced Independent Division Class)

(High attack speed combined with impedance abilities)

Improves nearby similar ship class special abilities and performance. Can specialize in crowd and control and booster aqua jets. Can be remodeled with non lethal cryo cannons

Has non-lethal weaponry

Can slow and immobilize targets

Increases nearby performance of ships of the same class

Can quickly boost into and out of battle

Blitz

Snow

Frost

Whiteout

Shroud

-Hunter subfleet

(Long ranged torpedo hunter and destroyer)

Dawnbreaker subfleet

(Mutating ships with experimental weapon systems)

Burning anthem, flare stream, dragon's nest, scorched aftermath, scorch circuits

Thunderfall, mjolnir, basswave amp, sonic smash

Stingray capacitor, lightning surge, mightning cannon, bolting

Selene's sting, evening dusk, mourning dawn

 **Firebrand - Soldier**

(Fast attack crafts with incendiary and plasma weaponry)

High speed destroyers armed with the latest incendiary weaponry . Armed with incendiary shells and flammable sea mines

Incendiary shells

Gas Trap

High Efficiency boilers and engines

Solstice 1

Solar flare

Shimmer 2

Will'o wisps, heat haze, blazing willows

Miasma 3

Ashen fury

Wave 4

Atlantean chariot

Aerora 9

'Laviathan'  
Capable of searing the sea and scorch even the heavens with its intense heat

"I hope you're ready, cause I'm not nice like shimakaze was."

Silica 13

Shimmering lens.  
A device capable manipulating ionized plasma into any imaginative form.

 **Marauder - Soldier**

(Supportive area of effect privateer ships)

Equipped with smokescreen rounds and bubble torpedos to impair vision, detection equipment, and nullifies movement. Also utilize nano swarm active protection systems reduce incoming damage.

Supports unarmored ships with smokescreens to block vision from opponents without specialized sensory equipment both above and beneath the sealine.

Can block sonar waves from submarines with bubble torpedoes

Bubble torpedoes can also immobilize enemy ships

Area of effect high explosive shells

Radial fire

 **Mariner - Soldier**

(Balanced ship class)

Versatile frontline destroyers that can be retrofitted with increased armor and anti-air capabilities.

Versatile troopers of the frontline.

Above average firepower

Suffers smaller amphibious assault penalty

No substantial weaknesses

No substantial strengths

 **Canary - Sentinel**

(Specialized anti air and anti-sub)

Armed with multiple rapid fire autocannons, powerful air radars, and zoom optics. These ships are tasked keeping the skies clear.

Dual sentient 25mm Auto Turret very effective against light armored ships and is capable targeting even modern stealth jets.

Advanced multi-target systems

Ineffective vs ships

Single quad torpedo launcher

 **Cadence - Soldier**

(Adaptable armament destroyers)

Versatile ships that can fit a wide variety of armaments to fit general or specialized roles

Shiba 1

 **Gambit - Tech**

(Light artillery destroyer)

Highly technological destroyers that is composed of fragmenting armor piercing rounds capable of exploiting enemy vulnerabilities. Their inertia ability hasten their kill efficiency and destructive capabilities by boosting reload speeds, agility, cannon accuracy. However the amount of extra targeting computers and processors reduces their overall durability compared to other categories of destroyers.

\+ High Velocity "Blossom" (Tandem) Shells

\+ Destructive inertia

\- Low durability

 **Yokai - Vanguard**

Kamaitachi

A destroyer model whose speed and firepower have been taken to its theoretical limits. The method of creation is a closely guarded secret known to only to a handful of government officials. However its capabilities speaks for itself. Breakneck top speeds and aggressive acceleration coupled with auto targeting twin cannon turrets.

 **Omega: Psiren - Psionic**

(Specialized ship class armed with psionic amplifiers)

Rise and Trance 1 - Emotion control, mind control, psyche domination, psychic domination.

Trance 2 - Stasis, spirit links, ten no kusari, reversal of fortune, waylay, chrono schism (time rift slows or speeds up its pace)

True ability (spatial control)

Biography: a psionically enhanced girl capable of binding her targets of her choice. Originated from the hinterlands and was recruited at the tender age of 18. Traumatized as a sole survivor of her divisions in a past life and praised as the fortunate one in history. Currently finds difficulty with social interactions ever since her completion of the omega psionic program.

Behavioural patterns: Self-destructive tendencies, reckless actions and often shields with her body. Absent-minded outside of combat.

Abilities: stasis; binds target(s) with psionic/psychic chains

Combat readiness: D

Unbind her shackles, restore the colors of her present, and return the light of the future to her heart.

Trance 3 - Illusion, conjure phantasm, conjure nightmare, mirage, sensory disruption, soulfire

Rise 4 - Primal strength, battle instinct, wild heart, thermal sensory, Bloodseeker torpedo (anti-formation), soul steal, blood rage, automated assault.

True ability: Valkyrie

Biography: An originally high spirited and carefree highschool girl who was discovered to be highly compatible with psionic

Burst and Rise 5 - sacrifice, fortress, blue azalea, rising soul

Rise 6 - Coagulant bolt, tranquil, latent

Burst 7 - Riptide, whirlpool, Leviathan's jaws (anti-fortress trap)

Burst and Trance 8 - Galeforce, huracane hammer, typhon, psionic storm

Rise 9 - aqua jet, orbital gear (anti-formation), cocytus stream

Burst 10 - black azalea, life drain

 **Gale**

 **Zealot - Soldier**

(Mantis) Blade 1

(Dragonfly) Blade 2

(Butterfly) Blunt 3

(Beetle) Pierce 4

(Wasp) Pierce 5

 **Light Cruiser** **Banshee**

Special noise suppression abilities and stealth torpedoes creates a specialized ambush ship. With enhanced sonar and long range optics, these ambush scouts are exceptional in intelligence gathering, enemy locating, weak point detection, and guerilla tactics. Also their fierce spirit is highly resistant towards battlefield chaos and mental deterioration.

 **川内** **: Nevereverland Premier**

Abilities: Echolocation and target tracker, mute scream, throwing weapon expertise, weakness exploit, war cry,

Biography: An nocturnal high school girl who always thought of herself as a superhero. She became blind after 7 years old and entered a stage of depression. After the enhancement from atlantium, she gained an enhanced physique and various sonic abilities.

"So I'll ask again why do you want to do this?"  
-"Because. Umm because! There's people out there that's getting hurt by those things."  
"Come back when you get an actual reason and not for your foolish daydreams."  
-"Stop! Wait! Please!" Grabbing onto the back of his coat.  
-"I-I. Look whenever I was a kid, I always thought whenever how great would it be to be like those heroes on TV. My whole life I couldn't even do anything special or remotely close. When I got these powers I felt like I actually can do something amazing in life. So I started helping people in the neighborhood and stopping bad guys, but I'm sure you already knew that."  
\- "Something like that, mostly rumors and blurry videos here and there. Which I must say you seemed to have gotten pretty good at avoiding being caught on tape."  
\- "Hahaha, yeah. I wanted to keep my identity secret. Cause if my Jintsuu found out she would freak."  
"So she doesn't know? Still?"  
\- "Well yeah, when she freaks out at me, she go crazy and ground me."  
"Well. That's bloody ironic, the little sis grounding the big one. While the big one does things that would and can get you killed or horrifically injured."  
\- "Ah when you put it that way, it is kinda embarrassing for me."  
"So what am I supposed to say to them if you die or lose a leg or an arm? Because I feel like that's on me."  
\- "Umm, I…" *Scratches cheek*  
"Look me in the eye. Not only you're getting involved into a disaster that will put your safety at risk, you also have not notified your next of kin of such things. This leads to me to believe you haven't developed a sense of responsibility for action and the proper trust connection needed to work in a team or squad. Believe me nobody fights a war alone and comes out without working in a proper team. That's why I'm not letting you into this."  
A tinge of pink of rushes onto _'s face.  
"Look I'm in a rush right now since there's trouble going on without me, so you have two choices, either figure out what you really want, what you're willing to sacrifice, how much you are willing to sacrifice, and tell your sisters those things as well. Only then I will consider you joining."  
"Also you're still young, so trusting old and evil strangers like me will spell your demise in this war. Good day."  
-"Ummm...since you're looking out for me, a stranger as well I can say you're a person i can trust to not get me killed."  
"Is that so?"

Evasion: A-

Fuel: B+

Armor: D+

 **神通** **: Hysteria**

Abilities: Echolocation and target tracker, dead silence, throwing weapon expertise, weakness exploit, bass quake, undying will.

Biography:

Evasion: A-

Fuel: B+

Armor: D+

 **那珂** **: Now or Never**

Abilities: Echolocation and target tracker, dead silence, throwing weapon expertise, weakness exploit, war cry, sonic boom.

Biography: a half gifted psionic with the ability to enhance sound waves with her vocal chords. The younger biological sister of sendai shipgirl by two years and shares her genetic blindness.

Evasion: A-

Fuel: B+

Armor: D+

 **Wyvern**

An extension of the Cadence destroyers, optimized in close quarters naval battles and armed with a higher number of interceptor cannons. Armor is of a slightly higher value for a small decrease in mobility.

Wyvern heart (Default)

Snapping dragon

 **Heavy Cruiser** **Project Osprey** **Battleship** **Warden**

All ships under this designation will be equipped with seismic generators capable of generating tectonic shifts of earth and water.

H125 Oscillator 1

R375 Resonator 2

 **Fortress**

In addition to the impending battery ability, all Giga battleships can absorb unbelievable amounts of punishment due to their powerful point defense drones capable of neutralizing up to 15 shells within a 50m radius.

 **Aircraft Carrier**

 **Amdusias**

 **Missile Cruiser**

 **Kirov**

 **Ticonderoga**

 **Aegis**

Specific to the united states and Russia, ships under this designation can wield various anti surface, anti air, and/or cruise missiles instead of regular armaments. Abysmal amounts of armor and mobility for a large displacement. Cannot target enemies within a 25m radius.

 **Submarines**

Everything inside of me,

Just wanted to fit in

I was never one for pretenders,

Everything I tried to be,

Just wouldn't settle in (Oh oh oh oh)

If I told you what I was,

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous,

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because,

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

If this problem lies in me

I'm only a man with a candle to guide me,

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.

A monster, a monster,

I've turned into a monster,

A monster, a monster,

And it keeps getting stronger.

Can I clear my conscience,

If I'm different from the rest,

Do I have to run and hide?

I never said that I want this,

This burden came to me,

And it's made it's home inside

If I told you what I was,

Would you turn your back on me?

And if I seem dangerous,

Would you be scared?

I get the feeling just because,

Everything I touch isn't dark enough

If this problem lies in me


	7. Chapter 6: Operation Dawnbreaker Part II

Chapter 7: Operation Dawnbreaker Pt. II

0553hrs

Harbor Facility

XX-09-2036

As the vapor thins, the humanoid figure slightly shorter than Jackal begins to reveal itself. A tranquil cool began to irradiate into the white room. In place of the vapor was a girl resembling a doll with breathtaking features. Long, glamorous white hair which extends to her waist and adorned with two black long curved mechanical white tipped ornaments. An unbound short white dress covers her slim figure and reaches to the top of her thighs patterned with two double bordered blue trims. Pale velvet lips, white eyebrows, and a featureless nose adorn her pale cheeks. Similar to Fubuki, straight white bangs covers over her forehead and a pair symmetrical white payots were held together by two thin red ties. A solid red necktie secures her navy blue collar in place. Black gloves with three fingerless sleeves adorned with the same navy blue and white contrasting patterning as her neck collar. Her modest legs were covered by a pair of black pantyhose, attached with a set of black anklets with sharpened white edges, and completed with a pair of black loafers lined with white soles.

"Wow, now that's a stellar presentation where I least expected," Jackal commented with a smirk while the pair of entrance steel doors were struck off the hinges and into the large outer room. Two black figures began to rush through the destroyed doorway. The eyes of the girl began to struggle before quickly opening. Two explosions followed suit as the two black figures passed through the lasers while the two while of two of markers on his arm-mounted computers vanish. Turning his face halfway to observe his pursuers a familiar set of hazing blue eyes emerged from the smoke, a black one-piece dress, midnight black treads, and tied together with a dark blue necktie and glowing skull ornament greeted the two.

"You…!" a familiar echoing voice and scornful expression greeted Jackal.

The untouched figure of the girl began to topple forward from the tremors of the explosions and caught by Jackal who quickly lunged forward. However, the girl began to push forward and pressed Jackal down to the ground. Immediately after a projectile crashed through the window and ruptured the stasis pod causing an eruption of cryo fluids and nitrogen.

"Nhnn...go! Marshall! This is Jackal, requesting immediate extraction, the rooftop of the AO**!" Jackal shouted with a fierce expression.

-"Roger. I will require the assistance of a signal."

A long silvery pole with a sharpened spiked tip and a black tsuka-ito** wrapped handle at the opposite end fell onto the back of the girl from the rupture, slid off her back, and struck the ground with a resonating clank from the tremors of the explosions. Two narrow rhombi shaped blades, one pair shorter than the other were welded on the sharpened side of the pole with the shorter set of blades closer to the end of the pole. The pair of blades were also abnormally concentrically aligned with the body of the pole with the flat faces facing towards the direction pointed out by the pole.

"You'll get your signal, dontcha worry!"

Lifting her body onto his left shoulder, slinging his rifle onto his back, and grabbed the pole with his spare right arm. The pair then rushed through the secret door as their enemies continued to pursue them. As the last of the two to pass through the door, he notices a large red button on the side of the wall next to the door. He then runs back and slams on it with the bottom of his fist, causing the door to shut with a thud. Jackal then kneeled on one knee while switching the white-haired girl onto his right shoulder and hyperventilated. Fubuki looked back at Jackal.

"I'm fine, keep going and make sure no one is blocking our way."

-"Yes!"

The pounding of the door behind rang through his ears. Adrenaline began to circulate through his pulsating veins. Sweat leaked from his pores and into his balaclava and gloves, while his breaths begin to fog up his holographic goggles. He rustled through his pouch once more and retrieved a syringe with a pale yellow fluid inside, thrust the needle tip into his thigh, and emptied the contents of the syringe.

'One! Two! Three!' Slamming open his eyelids, he stands up forcefully and sprinted up the concrete stairs. As Jackal ran ferociously, the head of the white-haired girl began to shake and bounce on his shoulder. Her vision was blurry and narrow from her half-open eyelids.

"Nhnnn...hoos ere...ou?" The white-haired girl asked in Japanese.

-"What? Fubuki what did she just say?"

"Err, I am not sure…" Fubuki responds with an unsure tone.

A loud boom and the sound of dented metal came from below them.

At the top of the stairs was a steel ladder three meters tall and connected to the metal hatch at the top.

"Climb up and shove open that hatch! Go!"

Unlike Jackal who had a sling with his rifle, Fubuki thought for a moment before deciding to climb the ladder with her right hand holding her rifle. Despite her pushing on the hatch, the hatch would not budge.

"Come on!" Jackal yelled as the door below was blasted open and slammed into the end of the staircase. Fubuki then headbutted the hatch, surprised from Jackal's yell. The whole hatch flew into the air as Fubuki climbed through the opening. Removing a plastic router like object with multiple antennae from his back waist pouch, he slapped it into place on the wall beside him, causing it to stick to the back of the wall. Just as his pursuers made the turn on the staircase and made eye contact, he deployed the device. Suddenly a powerful electronic feedback pulse stunned his pursuers and caused Fubuki to fall to the ground in pain.

'What!? What is this?' Fubuki thought as she clasped her ears as the piercing pain in her fell herself on all fours. The girl on the treads only leaned towards the wall with one hand clasping her right ear while looking at Jackal with spiteful eyes and a threatening snarl.

Behind the girl with treads instead of legs, behind her was another girl in black attire. However, she had long black hair reaching down to her knees, gothic leather short sleeve top and pants, black dress shoes, and most noticeably a pair of twin gun turrets on top of her shoulders. Despite being stunned by the feedback pulse, she slowly began to shrug off the effects. Unfortunately, it was too late as a spear came flying past the girl with the treads dodged to towards the wall. With a loud thunk, the spear tip struck but could not pierce her lower neck however the momentum disrupted her balance causing her to fall off the staircase and struck the wall behind her with a crash, denting the concrete wall behind her. Jackal quickly turned back, climbed onto the ladder steps, began to leap up the steps, jumped through the hatch opening, and reached a maximum height of one meter in the air. Dropping the white haired girl on to the ground, he typed into his arm-mounted computer once more.

The screen displayed [Location Marked] on top of an electronic map amongst the sound of blades cutting through the air.

The router like device began to fritz and sparks before shorting out with a black fume. Soon the pain in Fubuki's ears subsided and she slowly.

"Come on girl! Get up! We're leaving!" Jackal says as he withdraws the last grey explosive device from his near-empty back waist pouch and pressed the indented button, priming the charge. He then rolls it underhanded towards the ladder hole. As the girl with treads manages to climb up the ladder, an explosive surprise tumbles her off the roof, leaving behind a mild trailing scream. Shouts and steps of chaos encircle the grounds of the harbor upon the sudden explosion.

"Marshall will swing by so you need to hop onto the heli cause he ain't landing any closer than that."

-"Ah, yes!" Fubuki responded as Jackal pulled her hand, surprised her head turned to the side.

Suddenly the tension on Fubuki's hand loosened and a splash of water struck Jackal's face from behind. Looking back, he discovers the water was not indeed water but a burst of black fluid. The same black fluid that overflowed out of the mouth of Fubuki. Her body lurched forward despite her right hand being dragged by Jackal. He also discovers the center of her uniform protrude outward in a circular pointed shape while a large black stain began to grow rapidly in contrast to her white uniform. The vest pierced through and Jackal's rifle which was carried by her was snapped in two while her scavenged rifle slung on her left hip slapped the ground as it fell. Her legs moved forward a step before collapsing.

"Ja...kal...san." She garbles through the eruption of black fluid through her mouth as she falls forward towards the ground. As she falls a black barrel puffs with smoke behind her as Jackal glances backward.

"Move and you will end up like her." The dark haired pale skinned woman with four barrel mounted turrets on shoulders said as she aimed her turrets at Jackal who sneakily tapped a button on his wrist computer.

-"Easy, easy." Placing the white-haired girl down in front of him as well, however using her body to hide his hand movements.

"Fire zone confirmed. Danger close." A calm voice sounds from Jackal's headset.

-"Understood," Jackal responds to both parties simultaneously with a loud voice

In a split second the woman looked towards the sky as numerous rockets fly above her head and attempted to block them with her arms. A row of fiery eruptions filled the roof with ash, metal, and smoke. Despite covering his face and vital body parts, he observed the black haired woman launched through the smoke and off the roof. Crashing into a steel shipping container on the ground causing it to collapse inwards on itself. Her arms caked with ash and smoke and she rose a burning glare towards her opponent. The chaos below soon focused their attention on the roof and the approaching helicopter from above. Marshall's helicopter dove in quickly towards the roof letting loose a barrage of rockets and bullets.

"Marshall I have an emergency situation, request landing for medivac."

-"Understood."

Marshall hovered the helicopter in place while Jackal struggled to place the Fubuki and securing her body along with the white-haired girl with the seatbelt.

"Right, let's hightail it towards the island," Jackal commanded as he readies Fubuki's rifle and quickly peers through the iron sights as he sat on the weapons hardpoint. As they take off from the roof, Jackal opens fire with bursts of three to five rounds, striking down three of the many men returning fire at them as they strafe right inland. Among the various flashes of gunfire and ricochets of bullets on their helicopter, he noticed one of his opponents on the roof with their azure glowing features. Suddenly a huge flash hid away the glow leaving behind Jackal alarmed.

"Evasive maneuvers!" Jackal screamed.

In response, the helicopter twisted to the left as a two cannon rounds sliced through the air beside them.

"Ok, ok…and a major fuck you too!" Jackal replies with a middle finger as he catches his breath and recovers after being pushed back towards the helicopter as it performs its maneuvers.

"Make a right for the sea here," Jackal commanded as he leaned back into the side of the helicopter. He removed his balaclava and helmet and placed it at the feet of the two girls. His hair unkempt and face riddled with beads of sweat.

"Nhggg…" A spike of pain hits his legs and arms causing him to drop his rifle, which was caught by his sling. He rubs his forearms as they trembled with pain. The high winds create a feeling of refreshment as the morning sun begins to rise above the horizon. Jackal withdraws with albeit difficulty the magazine from Fubuki's rifle to inspect the remaining capacity of bullets, peering through a small slit on the black polymer magazine it only contained three rounds. He tried to replace the old magazine with his own magazines but it would not fit into the feed well. He glanced inside at the two girls, he then removed an undamaged magazine from Fubuki's ammo vest and threw the near-empty magazine into the ocean. He then pulled back the bolt peering at the chambered bullet sliding back as he tilted the rifle upwards and releasing the bolt with a loud slam. He repeated the movement of the bolt twenty times as before slinging his weapon and withdrawing his hip flask and taking a long sip.

"What happened to the girl?" Marshall asked Jackal.

-"Shot...by what exactly I still don't know. The bitch also snapped my new rifle too of all things. On the first day too!"

"Will she survive? And who is the white-haired girl?"

-"Well as long as that round stays in there and stops whatever is leaking out of her. I can't perform proper first aid here, and the fact that I'm not even sure if there is a doctor or scientist who is qualified to perform surgery on her. And the white-haired? From the looks of things seems like an associate of hers. She, on the other hand, was in a semi-conscious state when we took her out of a black container like the one we extracted yesterday."

A static response sounded from Jackal and Marshall's intercoms.

"-s…-oss…-oss…"

-"Legion, SITREP**."

"-We...ouldt...et...ackag...urrent...questing...assist…" A static response from the radio.

-"Shit, they're too far out still," Jackal whispered to himself.

-"Mark your position, we're on our way."

-"Marshall, how long will it take to reach them at top speed?"

"Ten minutes."

-"Serious?" Jackal doubted as Marshall responded with an mmm.

Jackal checked over the two girls who laid unconscious beside Marshall. He then takes another swig from his hip flask before releasing an exhale with the smell of alcohol in the morning glow.

Three digits on a blue digital display were undergone a rapid countdown. Splashes of water continuously beat the sea as light blue tracers tread through the air and into the sea. The sound of a muffled barrel resonates with the gasoline motor driving through the sea. Occasionally the blue tracers would strike a hard black metal surface bobbing through the sea. A LSAT machine gun sat deployed and rapidly dispensing bullets through its attached suppressor. Operating the machine gun was none other than Legion.

"Can't you idiots make this thing go faster?" Legion bellowed as ten black metal bodies slowly catch up to them.

-"It's already at max spe-!"

Just as one of the mercenaries responds, a small explosion sounds off and a metal projectile tears off the right side of his body showering the two with blood. Legion quickly kicks the remains of the man off the boat and wipes his face clean of blood before continuing to fire at his pursuers.

"Dammit…!" Legion muttered as he glanced on his ammo counter on his box as it counts down at top speed.

"'T'en star swervin'! We take nother hit like dat were done for!" Legion ordered.

As the RHIB boat swerves through the waters. Barrages of the same projectiles from before land in the water near the boat.

"Oi, Jackass were's your sorry asses at?"

-"Facking ey quit being so noisy will ya!?" A clear response comes through his communicator this time unlike before. The rattling of a pair of cannons suddenly intrudes on Legion's ears. A storm of metal rains from above, shredding the waters and the respective black bodies pursuing Legion's party. Legion looks behind and above, to his surprise he sees a helicopter two hundred meters away releasing a storm of bullets. Three of the black bodied objects were struck repeatedly with high explosive .50 BMG bullets cracking their bodies, causing an explosion of black fluids and jagged metal to fly out in various directions. In retaliation, the black bodied, sharp-eyed, bullet-headed beings aimed their mouth emplaced guns towards the helicopter. Anticipating this action, the helicopter erratically changed its collective, evading the high caliber rounds flying towards them with ease. Following the evasive maneuvers, the helicopter resumes its distant harassment and destruction of the black bodied beings. One of the creatures exploded near the RHIB boat, splattering its innards and black bodily fluids on the passengers.

"Oooof…" A piece of metal shrapnel broken off from the explosion crashed into the topside Legion's helmet, knocking him off balance, and causing him to fall on his back.

"Ey, get yer ass up. Either move out of the firing range or stay and get shot." Jackal commands through his communicator.

Noticing their target is trying to escape the black bodied creatures continued to chase after Legion's RHIB boat.

"Excellentente. Marshall? Sen'em to the abyss." Jackal says as he withdraws his hip flask once more as the helicopter dove in, guns blazing. Two trails of water splashes quickly catch up to the black creatures and split their bodies open with explosions. As the helicopter draws closers to the last two creatures, they turn back to observe the events transpired behind them. Before they can return fire to the helicopter, two pairs of Zuni rockets crashed into their face with explosions mirroring the sunrise.

"Ahhhhhh, that hits the spot." Jackal exhales deeply as he screws on the cap back on the hip flask.

-"Oi, Jackass wen were you going to tell me you were gonna use us as bait?"

"Calm your man tiddies, you didn't die."

-"Yaaa still used us as bait."

"But did you die?"

-"Oi I-."

"If you didn't die then you're fine, plus you're wasting my time right now. I gotta schedule to keep."

-"Time mah ass, when have ya ev-"

"The girl's dying, I would like to have some silence as to think what do with her."

-"Ya save er life duh. What else are ya suppose to do?"

"Gee, thanks for the fantastic solution. I barely know who or what she is...still. I doubt I know of any doctors that can fix a girl whose blood is black."

A sudden silence with only the ocean wind and the spinning of helicopter blades could be heard between the two.

-"What got er?"

"From my perspective, it seemed like a forty-five, a forty-five millimeter round. It's still embedded in her chest if you want me to take a picture of it."

-"Yah no thanks, I think I'll avoid pedophilia on my bingo book thank ya very much."

"Wow, another five dollar word. You're on a roll today."

-"I'mma shoot ya one of these days."

-"And why did you say still?"

"In that harbor facility, I found a left behind message depicting about these girls or shipgirls as they like to call them."

-"Wha-"

"Lemme finish, they seemed to be able to move as fast as a speedboat on water and capable of wielding high caliber guns. Probably bigger than what Fubuki was shot with. How they are able to be beyond me."

-"Are ya serious? Do ya know how ridiculous ya sound right now?"

"The girl is bleeding black blood Stevie I wonder. She's already beyond what we can comprehend at this point. Right now just focus on returning back to the house and stop the bleeding before she takes a nosedive for the afterlife."

-"I swear, I still can't get how ya managed to stay so cold when someone is bleedin' out right beside ya."

"It's not like we're doctors or even equipped with medical equipment to fix her. Plus you go crazy situations like these you gonna make bad judgments. Now if you don't mind I'm gonna take a nap, see ya back at the house."

1424hrs

Safehouse

XX-09-2036

The late afternoon rays of the sun illuminate the second floor of the safehouse. The soft rustles of the green and yellowed leaves flying off entered through the window, dancing with the curtains. Creaking of bed springs and the noise of grunts echo through the wooden bedroom. A yellow three-leaved leaf flies through the window and landed on the nose of a sleeping girl. The same white-haired girl laid on her back facing the orange-brown log ceiling. Unchanged from her white dress, blue neckerchief, red tie, black pantyhose, and two teardrop mechanical devices hung from the top of her head.

"Nhnnggnn..."

Slowly opening her tensed eyelids, her blurred vision slowly cleared up.

The words 'Commencing boot up sequence...' appeared in the middle of her vision and dissolved into countless pixels.

'Initializing physical status module' A small full body icon with segmented limbs formed and shifted to the bottom left.

'Initializing digital bearing system' A small rectangular miniature map appeared along with a rotational milrads directional system**.

'Initializing auxiliary supply gauge.'

'Error, auxiliary rigging not detected!'

'Warning fuel reserves at 25%!'

'Motion sensors detected. Initializing sequence.'

'Boot up sequence complete.'

Her orange-red eyes blink twice before pulling up her hands to her view. Slowly rising out of the bed and shifts her feet onto the laminated wood floor, she opens the bedroom door. The polished wood house was laid out with ceramic plates, wet clothing, battle gear on the tables and floor. The silence of the house could be felt with her every step created an echo from the walls. Scanning the room with her amber eyes, she could not perceive other lifeforms. Walking up to the front of the door, she saw her black loafers placed in a sloppy fashion. She then puts them on, opens the door, and heads outside into the golden sunlight. She was greeted with the rustles of the leaves and a gentle breeze, however, she could not detect any other sounds of animals or insects. She spies a young man beside a shed.

Sitting on the floor beside the garage door was Jackal. His head leaned back towards the sky and eyes closed. She approached him with a curious walking pace and stands before him covering him with her shadow.

"Can I help you?" He spoke with his eyes closed causing her to flinch slightly from his question.

She reflexes with a jolt and asks.

-"Were...are...w-we?"

"A farm," Jackal replies in Japanese.

-"Where's Fubuki?" The girl asked in Japanese.

"She's tired and is sleeping."

-"You're lying." She replied with a glare.

Jackal promptly opened his gaze just as the girl thrust her hand onto his throat, shoving up his body upwards along the wall.

"Urghh…you're...pretty...good…" Jackal chokes as he struggles to free her arm from his throat while his feet dangled a foot above the ground.

-"Tell where she is!" The girl continues to demand.

Breaking the deadlock was a muffled scream of pain penetrating through the wooden walls. In reflex the girl rips open a hole with the handle from the wooden doors, dropping Jackal to the ground in the meantime. Looking around within the arrays of tools, vehicles, and spare parts laid in a disorderly fashion she stares at a particular spot for a few seconds. She then begins to pound on that particular spot with her foot, causing an echoing rumble across the shed. Slowly the cement within that spot began to groan under the pressure of her attacks, however, the floor began to sink in slowly and open into a hidden staircase into the ground. She looks to the side and saw Jackal who pressed a switch. After shooting him a glance, she bolted down the concrete stairs. Jackal leans on a table and downs a sip from his hip flask. He then chokes a bit before placing it back into his pocket and heading the concrete stairs as well. On a white-clothed cushioned table, Fubuki laid on the table, limbs strapped down. Her expression crunched in pain, eyes closed, and beads of sweat flowing down from her forehead. A metal cart laid out with various tools such as a scalpel, two sets of tweezers, and a pair of scissors shining cleanly from a high-intensity white work light attached to a gas generator. Marshall and Legion stood on each side of the table with face masks and white aprons stained with the same black fluid leaking out of Fubuki's lower chest. Their faces turn in surprise towards the appearance of a silvery white-haired girl.

"What are you doing!" She yells out in Japanese as she pushes aside Legion.

-"Hey now, you-" Legion begins until he glimpses over Jackal who was strolling in after her.

Jackal then gives him a nod and asks "you two want to take five?" to the two men.

"Fine by me," Legion says as he removes his face mask and apron.

"Wha...how...Fubuki...?"

The white-haired girl pounced towards Jackal with her fist held ready, however, Jackal pushed aside her fist and spun swiftly on his left foot. Hip flask in hand, he shoves her back as she passes by. Keeping hold of her right hand with his left, he spins her towards his right foot and sweeps her legs causing her to fall over with Jackal leaning his weight backward. Finally Jackal falls on top of her backside while pinning her limbs apart, however, she manages to get up through sheer strength and throws Jackal off her back. Both quickly recovering to their feet, she attempts to go after Jackal before realizing he was holding Fubuki's head at gunpoint.

"Don't you dare..!" She says as she grits her teeth.

-"Then don't assault me."

"I'm sure some introductions are in order. I am Jackal, and you are?"

-"None of your business."

Jackal fires his pistol.

-"Don't-..!" The white-haired girl shouted at Jackal before noticing the bullet flew through Fubuki's hair.

-"My name is...Murakumo." The white-haired girl muttered as she grits her teeth.

"You want to say that again?"

-"It's Murakumo, you idiot!"

"Alright Murakumo, where are from? Tokyo? Kyoto? Maybe Nagano?"

-"Yokohama."

"Huh, what are you?"

-"..." Murakumo stares at Jackal with bewilderment.

-"How in world did you get a Kanmusu without knowing what we are?"

"Gee if you girls came with an instruction manual, maybe we wouldn't be having this discussion," Jackal says to himself.

-"Hmpf, it sounds as if you took unauthorized command of a kanmusu." Murakumo sneers as she overhears.

"Nice you can speak English as well, then I can drop the friendly Japanese as well."

-"Maybe it is because of your mediocre Japanese that you cannot speak it in any other way than from a dictionary. Gaijin"

"You finished with your mean comments? Because I'd like to get this what are you thing conversation moving along." Jackal remarks with a roll of his eyes.

-"Hmpf, if you must know. I will educate you then."

**AO = Area of Operations

**Tsuka-Ito pattern is a diamond patterned weave commonly made into handles of swords such as katanas and wakizashis of the Japanese culture. You're asking why? Well, the Japanese ship girls should have culture aesthetics should they not? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**SITREP = situation report acronym. I don't think I need to explain what an acronym is or its purpose?

**Milrad directional system = A glorified *cough* advanced directional system that uses a smaller incremental of units with either a 360 degree version or a 7200 mils version. It is considerably more accurate than a standard cardinal system with north, west, south, east. Used primarily with orientation, creating directions, pinpointing targets for fire support.


End file.
